For the Love of Albion
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Modern!AU. Seven Kingdoms, the High Kingship, two Rival Royal Families, an Upcoming War & Two Lovers... Princess Morgana of Avalon & Prince Arthur of Camelot are falling in love & must overcome all the banes & secrets destiny has up for them...ArMor
1. The Headless Throne

OOK guys, here's the second of the three fics i promised to start, this is the modern au fic, i hope you will all like it :) it's totally au and has a modern take of the ancient lands shown in Merlin of BBC. it's armor, it's rated M and unbeated so you have been warned...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>For the Love of Albion<em>

_By Christina Potter 09_

_Chapter 1 – The Headless Throne_

The kingdom of the isle of Avalon was grieving, the flags with the sun and moon, the sacred symbols of the religion that never turned old for the people of the country, were now magically turned black; symbolizing the pain the people were suffering for the loss of Queen Vivienne, the Queen Dowager of King Gorlois.

The streets were echoing with the grieving, the praying to the Gods for the safe passing of the Queen's soul to the next level and the palace that once was the jewel of the reign of the magical family of the Le Fays was now dark with all its symbols and flags taken down completely. The press was outside the gates, waiting for Morgause, the new Queen Regnant to make the first announcement but so far, there was silence from the palace as the rest of the capital and kingdom echoed with the sad sounds of the bells the witches and wizards rang in memory of the late Queen Vivienne.

Inside the palace, there were silent servants, the smell of sandalwood incest and the heavy sound of the youngest princess' cries that echoed as if through her powers around the place.

Morgause Le Fay moved with steady steps inside the chamber that Morgana Le Fay, her little sister had denied to leave ever since they found the Queen dead on her bed, all cold and pale. The moment Morgana saw her sister, in her black clothes and the small crown of bloodstones on her head, she bowed to her sister and new queen but Morgause rushed close to her and picked her up, setting her back on a couch of the royal chamber while she gestured for the servant maids of the late queen to prepare the body for the ritual of the burning.

'Long live the queen,' Morgana whispered as she clang to her older sister, the two of them with different features as Morgause was a beautiful blond woman with dark eyes and tanned skin like their grandmother, even if she had changed her hair into brown for the past months, but Morgana had taken from their mother with her fair skin, raven hair and crystal green eyes.

'Ssh… come with me, sister, I need you to get ready, I need you by my side for the announcement to the press and the people, they're waiting like crows, so the ambassadors of the rest of the kingdoms do, come on 'Ana, I need you to be strong, we knew mother would be gone sooner or later…' Morgause tried and Morgana's eyes only filled with more tears as she glanced at her mother's dead body. Through their magical lineage, the women of the family could preserve their beauty for years and Queen Vivienne had done exactly that, even at her late fifties, she had looked as if at her early thirties, now her beauty would be truly eternal.

'I will miss her so much,' Morgana whispered as Morgause finally pulled her sister on her feet and took her out of the room, the younger princess needed help and Morgause had enough, with bitterness she knew the people of Camelot would be celebrating as if it was the Separation Day for them but right now she needed to focus on all the rest. The press was waiting, the ambassadors were waiting and she had to deliver a message to the king of Escetia, Cenred.

They entered Morgana's chambers together and the servants attended to the young princess immediately, after a few minutes her gown was finally off her, she had showered and kept her long mane in an elegant bun that held her black veil, her black dress matching her sister's along her royal jewelry around her neck and on her ears, her medals of honor were also clipped on the black satin fabric before her heart, when Morgana was ready, Morgause gestured for her to sit by her side on a big couch the princess had in her chambers as the servants were dismissed.

'We need to talk,' Morgause said softly as she took her sister's hands in hers and the younger woman looked at her as they both sat in the chambers full of bookshelves and the huge bed, the plasma tv was on but muted, showing the later news of the Queen's passing, the buzz from the people gathering outside the palace's court was getting heavier by the minute.

'I'm listening,' Morgana said and Morgause tighten her hold on her sister.

'Mother and I were planning to strike Camelot,' Morgause started and Morgana sighed heavily but allowed her elder sister to continue. 'King Cenred had sent a request for my hand in marriage and mother and I had been considering about his proposal, my hand for his army, against Uther Pendragon…' Morgause said but this time Morgana shot up to her feet and looked angrily at her sister, both fierce in nature, the two women were famous for their strong bond but also their unstoppable powers when out of control.

'When did you expect to tell me that you were off marrying someone like Cenred? He's a cruel beast,' Morgana shouted and Morgause stood up as well, the two sisters looking at each other angrily as they stood in their black clothes.

'Listen to me, sister. Cenred might be a beast but he's the one keeping the Saxons at bay along Lot, do not forget that, and do not forget that even if I'm Queen Regnant as from today, I need a man to give me the male heir our mother never got with our father, the male heir that could be the High King according the prophesies, the male heir Uther has already!' Morgause shouted back at her sister who closed her eyes and tried to contain her tears of sorrow at the mention of both her late parents and the male heir they never gotten in the family, something king Gorlois had wanted so much until the day he was murdered.

Once, the seven kingdoms of Albion were united, when the current young princes and princesses were toddlers and babies, the kings of Camelot, Avalon, Escetia, Mercia, Caerlon, North and the Isle of Mora had made a fragile peace treaty where the High King was king Uther of Camelot since he was the one who had a male heir before the rest of the kings. Lot had later on had his son, like the king of Escetia had Cenred but Gorlois, the king of Mora and Avalon had Morgause and Morgana Le Fay to his great dismay and his wife's unhelpful magic as she refused to change the course of destiny.

Vivienne Le Fay was the one with the bloodline of the powerful lords and ladies of Avalon but back then a woman couldn't be Queen Regnant so she had to get married to a man, and the king of the Isle of Mora had been the perfect one, together, they united the realms of the isles but they never achieved to have a son for him to be the high King of Albion.

Another war with the Saxons had started and Lot and Gorlois had been sent to battle with the promise to be helped with enforcements from Camelot that never arrived, Lot survived to tell that help never came and the peace treaty was broken overnight with the kingdoms separating once again.

The widow Queen Vivienne became Queen Consort and after her husband's death she changed the laws for her daughter, Morgause to take the crown of Avalon and little Morgana the crown of Mora, that was still under the Le Fays' power but the two isles, even if magical, lacked the power of a strong army. Magic had limits and lashing on Camelot every once in awhile did nothing to Uther who turned cruel and cold after the death of his wife, Igraine Queen of Caerleon, following the birth of their only son, Arthur.

The people and royals of Mora and Avalon considered Uther responsible for Gorlois' death and Escetia was always in for war as king Cenred craved to be the High King, Lot and the king of Mercia had took their distances as they were the northern kingdoms but both Camelot and Avalon knew they would be ready to strike the winner from the fight of the two rivals…

'How can you marry a man you barely know? How can you do that?' Morgana finally asked as she looked at Morgause, her older sister was hard and calculated like her mother and father, she knew she should be like that too but sometimes it was hard to always be angry and hateful, sometimes, it was exhausting.

'It's my duty to the crown of Avalon, like it'll be your duty to the crown of Mora… The marriage will give us an alliance and another kingdom will be united with the Isles… that makes three out of seven… then you can marry king Merrick of Mercia and then most of the kingdoms will be united under our crowns, Lot will be happy to join the side of the winners and then Camelot and its pet dog Caerleon will be erased from the map….' Morgause said and Morgana sighed, their mother hadn't been burnt yet and Morgause was plotting and hatching plans. 'I know it's hard for you, but there is no other way, our mother was a fighter, she was there to stand up for us when our father demanded from her and her powers a son, she was there when they brought him home dead and she took the crown off his head and gave it to both of us, along his ring of power… now we have to repay and honor her.' Morgause said and Morgana looked deep in the warm eyes of her sister before she could nod her head.

'What's my part in all this so far? Apart being married off to king Merrick or whoever else you decide?' Morgana finally asked and Morgause sighed and sat back down, pleading with her eyes for her sister to do the same, Morgana gave in.

'Even if we unite the three, four or even five kingdoms, we lack one thing, we don't have the male heir in our hands, in our side… we need him,' Morgause said and Morgana frowned as she looked at her sister in wonder. 'Cenred's proposal is secret, and so our alliance will be until the right time, but first I need you to go to Camelot,' Morgause said and this time Morgana chuckled darkly and looked at her sister in disbelief when she remained sober.

'You must be joking…' Morgana tried but then sighed as Morgause waited for her to vent first, 'How am I suppose to go to Camelot when the families have banned each other and the people?' Morgana questioned and Morgause this time smiled.

'You'll be going formally, we'll pretend that now that our mother is gone, we request a new treaty with the king and male heir, that we know where true power lays… you will be accepted by Uther even if he doesn't believe us, he won't lose the chance to have you in his hands, the future Queen of Mora, one of the Le Fays… but he will have no idea why you'll be there… he has no idea we know his secret…' Morgause said and Morgana waited with hot interest, she wasn't afraid to be sent to a trap, first she trusted her sister and then this wouldn't be the first time, you don't keep two kingdoms without some cheating and female way of thinking.

'Uther Pendragon used magic to have his son, that's why his queen died, he did what our mother never dared to do even if she had no son…'Morgause finally said and Morgana looked at her in shock. 'When the kingdoms were united, the religions were also mixed, everyone believed in whatever they wanted, Uther used the help of the sorceress Nimueh, the woman he now has imprisoned in Caerleon. But you know how magic works… when you disturb destiny or when you want a life created… another is taken, and that exactly happened… he lost his wife because of what he did, he turned against everyone magical, that's why he abandoned our father in the battle, because he had married a sorceresses and had two children, us, then the great Purge started from the nations of Camelot and Caerleon and all these blessed people moved to our kingdoms who immediately turned opposite Uther and his cruelty.' Morgause finally said, her mobile phone rang, but she shut the call as to focus on Morgana whose mind was racing as she took in all the new information that had been kept from her.

'How do you know all that? Why you never said a word?' Morgana asked and Morgause sighed and hugged her sister.

'Our mother told me about it the night she was falling sick, she wanted me to know and prepare myself and then to inform you, she knew because of Nimueh herself, the great sorceresses, the one who made the prophesy of the male heir being the high king, had also made a prophesy of her own freedom… "The day Camelot's blood is taken to the magical side, she will be freed and that will be the day the royal blood of the Isles will be having Camelot's blood spilt in the name of magic…" that blood is you and Camelot's blood is Arthur in our side Uther's the spilt blood, spilt by Arthur because you will have made it. You will lure Arthur to our side, tell him the truth and then, when Nimueh is free, she will be confirming magically the truth, Arthur doesn't know of Nimueh or his mother, but when he knows with proof… he will turn against his father and then our job will be easy, kill Arthur and take over.' Morgause said and Morgana thought about it for a moment.

'And yet, you'll be just the King's wife, Escetia, the North, Camelot and Caerleon don't accept women upon the throne like we do here,' Morgana said and Morgause this time smirked.

'The moment Camelot and Caerleon are down, Nimueh is at our side and I'm with child, you will marry Merrick and then accidently my poor husband will die of a heart attack because of the seer joy Uther's death caused him. Then Albion will be united again and if Lot has the desire to fight me, you, our kingdoms, Mercia, Escetia, Camelot and Caerleon will give his northern fist such a bite he would have wished to keep his hand in his pocket…' Morgause said and Morgana tried to nod, it was a very complicated plan but Morgause had her ways and knew the secrets and truth to be told, Morgana wanted to see Camelot crumbling, Gorlois might was a stern man, a warrior with a desire for a son greater than anything else but he had loved his daughters, had crowned them his heiresses for the thrones of Mora and Avalon, he had been kind and great, and Uther had let him die…

'Very well then,' Morgana finally agreed and Morgause smiled and hugged her sister tightly, kissing her cheek before the two women could stand up and move out of the room, walking down the long corridor to the balcony of the main wing of the palace, hundreds of people were waiting underneath for the new Queen to finally signal the start of her reign.

Before the doors could open, Morgause looked at Morgana and smiled once again as they veiled their faces in mourning for their mother, they would be lifted the moment Morgause gave the signal.

'You and I will make it, we'll unite Albion, under mine's or your male heir's reign, the Le Fays will be the ones in the high Kingship, sister, that I promise you.' Morgause said before she could gesture to the servants to open the doors, Morgana was a step behind as the protocol demanded.

The two women moved to the balcony and the crowd started cheering, the moment Morgause lifted her veil the men of the guard were heard loud and clear.

_The Queen is Dead!_

_Long Live the Queen!_

_Long Live the Queen!_

_Long Live the Queen!_

Morgana watched as she took off her veil as well, Morgause performing her first spell as Queen Regnant of the Isles, causing the cloudy sky to change into sunny and blue, the blue color of two eyes Morgana was to meet very soon, they eyes of Arthur Pendragon's, as after her mother's burning ritual, the official invitation would be sent to Camelot, breaking an embargo that lasted more than twenty years…

* * *

><p>OOK it was filler, I needed to have Morgana and Morgause giving us the background of what has happened, i hope u like the plot, please review and share your ideas, opinion and thoughts with me so we can have a warm beginning<p>

CP09


	2. Royal Guest

OOOK guys here is the second chapter! I hope u like my work so far, we have many things to see and even if i don't have many reviews compared to my hp fics (not so many arthur-morgana fans anymore around... :/) i still want to salute the ones who reviewed and alerted my work :D

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two – Royal Guest<em>

"_The day Camelot's blood is taken to the magical Side_

_The Sorceress will be Free and that will be the Time_

_For the Royal blood of the Isles to have_

_Camelot's blood spilt in the name of the Craft."_

Morgana's eyes opened with a snap that had her gasping, her eyes scanned her familiar bedroom and glimpsed at the flags waving outside her window. She took a huge breath and rubbed the sleep from her eyes tiredly, she hated these dreams, these nightmares, a burden every female Le Fay carried ever since the dawn of time. But for the past months, her nightmares had been reduced, however ever since the death of her mother, they had returned at full force to haunt her down.

She pushed the button by her nightstand to alert the servants and stood up to go to the bathroom of her suite, her clothes for the day were already chosen and set for her, she glanced at the black she had refused to stop wearing yet and sighed, the death of her mother signaled huge changes in her life, changes that had been only speculations a couple of weeks ago, now she was called to answer the call of duty and to do so right.

She turned on the warm water, stripped from her nightgown and moved inside, she felt the hot water running down her body and she closed her eyes, imagining the water taking away all her pain and fears , she wished it was that easy.

In the past days, following her mother's death, Morgause had taken full action on her plans. The official proposal to Camelot had been sent mare hours after the burning ritual, and an answer was being awaited, because of the boycott they could not know Camelot's decision as there was no ambassador but Camelot would answer soon with the decision taken.

Morgana took a shaky breath at the thought of the next levels of the plan, go to Camelot, spy upon the male heir, Arthur, take him to her side, reveal the truth about his true nature of his birth, then let the son kill the father… and then, come back and marry Merrick of Mercia… that was probably the hardest part, she was only twenty four and he was fifty nine…

He had no son after four failed marriages with his wives either divorcing him and fleeing the country or dying; and she would be his wife… the mare thought of that old man with the wrinkled face and hands being above her in her first night with a man on a bed made her feel sick. She shivered at the thought and pushed it away, that was far away in the future, if she was lucky, he could die until she's done with Camelot…

'What do you think, father?' Arthur Pendragon asked and his father, Uther looked at the right of the table, where the male heir was, waiting, the meeting had ended a few minutes ago and ever since that moment, Uther Pendragon had been silent.

'I think the Le Fays think they're smarter than anyone else…' Uther said and Arthur smirked and nodded.

'Whatever they're hatching, these two birds… we can fight it because we're united.' Arthur said and this time Uther smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder, a rare gesture for a man like him.

'That's true, Arthur, but I have to warn you, if little Morgana has just a bit of her mother's brain, she can be trouble for everyone… and let alone her looks… Vivienne Le Fay did justice to both her daughters and especially that little one.' Uther said and Arthur smirked once again, he knew how the Le Fays looked, he had seen them in various times in the news about the visits to Mora, the occasional festivals between the Isles, Escetia and the North, where the two Princesses were always keeping the rest of the kings' attention, it would not happen in Camelot however, indeed, Morgana Le Fay was an absolute beauty but some looks and a couple of spells wouldn't work on him, he knew better than trusting witches.

'No worries father, I can bed her, fuck her but she won't play with my head…' Arthur said and Uther smirked and raised his glass of wine for his son.

'Now you can go, our royal guest will be arriving soon and I want you to be good with her, having a close eye on a witch requires manners, sweet talk and all that crap, and as far as I know these witches love that so do it, play her game but remember, you're a Pendragon, women do not rule these lands…' Uther said strictly and Arthur nodded his head and stood up, the talk was over and he was surprised it lasted even that long and included light moments of manly humor.

He exited the chamber of meetings and bumped on his best friend who was too careless to look before his nose for other human beings.

'Merlin! Don't you ever look before you?' Arthur asked as Merlin moved a step back and smiled at his friend, Merlin Emrys was the Godson of Gaius, Arthur's personal tutor in earlier years and current counselor of the crown, the two boys had grown up together and Arthur was always like a big brother as Merlin was five years younger, not a fighter, not a soldier but a great man who would be a good counselor and lawyer for the court or even an ambassador for Camelot in one of the rest of the Kingdoms. 'Now that the boycott is over, if you keep up being useless I could arrange for you to be the first ambassador for Avalon in twenty years… I'm sure all these wizards and witches would love to play with you…' Arthur said and Merlin kept the grin on, yet he kept looking behind him as if someone was chasing him.

'That would be cruel, royal brat, especially now that the most beautiful of Avalon is about to arrive…' Merlin said and Arthur frowned at his friend as they started walking down the corridor of the castle.

'How do you know this? The invitation has just been sent and the announcement to the press will be made in about an hour…' Arthur said and Merlin grinned.

'Sir Leon's long face was enough answer the moment I saw him moving down the corridor,' Merlin said as he glanced behind him again and this time Arthur gripped his friend's head in a lock, causing him to shout in pain as servants passed by and laughed, these boys never grew older than ten.

'Why you keep looking behind? Who's after you this time?' Arthur asked and he too glanced behind them.

'Leave-me! It'-s Fre-ya! Ar-thur stop!' Merlin gasped and fought to be freed from the strong lock and Arthur finally grinned and let him go.

'What did you do this time?' Arthur asked and Merlin shrugged and shook his head.

'She thinks again I'm unfaithful,' Merlin said and Arthur punched his friend's arm a bit too rough this time, causing him to rub the spot in pain.

'She has a right to think that?' Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head frantically.

'It was Gwen who kissed me, it's all a misunderstanding, but I'll make it better before the beast in Freya wakes up for good…' Merlin said and Arthur grinned and shook his head.

'I admire you for making it in a relationship, sometimes I pity my poor future wife for what she'll be through with me… I fuck and go but a relationship?.. That will be interesting.' Arthur said and Merlin laughed.

'It's just that you haven't found the right girl yet, Arthur, these maids and noble chicks and visitors from the North are cute but they were all brainless…' Merlin said and Arthur smiled. 'As for your wife… well if she's lucky, you'll give her a few children to love because I can't imagine a woman loving the royal bratness of yours, but on the other hand, how are you gonna fit on a bed the three of you? you, your ego and that poor lady? I can always serve her needs, no worries my friend…' Merlin said and remained on his spot for a moment more, before he could start running, chased by Arthur who vowed he would be sending the corpse to his parents soon.

The royal limousine finally moved out of the full of people gates of Castle Le Fay to reach Avalon's airport, inside the car, Morgana and Morgause were silently sat to have the last minutes of being in each other's company, they wouldn't be seeing each other for months if everything went according to plan.

'You know how to return in case of emergency,' Morgause spoke, Morgana nodded solemnly.

'I do,' she only said and felt her older sister taking her hand in hers, she looked at the soft eyes their grandmother had.

'Take this,' Morgause said and took out of her coat's pocket a bracelet, 'Uther will even cage you if he finds out you use magic, the small treaty we achieved allows you only to worship the Deities in our Esbats and Sabbaths as the Human Rights allow… but nothing more, I will need to be in contact with you without having us watched, and this is how we'll do it. I don't have time to explain how it works, but you'll see with your own eyes.' Morgause said and Morgana frowned down at the bracelet, sighed and wore it, not sure how she felt about it, was it just the feeling of a dog wearing a collar or something darker? She didn't have time to consider about it now.

'With you, you have our new ambassador in Camelot, Alvar, he will take the greatest care of you, I don't want you to be afraid, sister,' Morgause said and Morgana finally smiled, no matter what, Morgause had been Morgana's best friend and closest person.

'I will be alright, you make sure to work things out with Cenred and have the wedding soon, I will be back for it,' Morgana finally said and Morgause smiled, Morgana thought this would be a good chance to add what she wanted. 'I don't want to marry king Merrick,' she blurted out and hated herself for having her voice breaking, Morgause gave her a stern look, the Queen was back.

'You will do what is expected of you… we have duties and limited liberties because of our sex, when we're queens of the four kingdoms, ours and our husbands' we'll set our own rules, until then, we stick to the plan, Ana… you will marry Merrick and do your best to get pregnant the soonest… You're a princess and I'm a queen, but the moment you will be married, you're taking the crown of Mora and you have duties to the throne of our father's, like I do with our mother's… is that understood?' Morgause preached and Morgana shook her head as new tears filled her eyes, it had been two days ever since the invitation from Camelot had arrived and the whole deal had been too real for her, days were flying by and soon she would be returning for Morgause's wedding and then for her own with a man of her father's age.

'Understood,' Morgana finally said and Morgause nodded and took away the tears from her sister's eyes, almost roughly. Morgana took a deep breath as the guard's motorbikes moved by the car and entered the gate of the airport and moved straight to the royal family's jet from the private path of the Beltane Airport.

The queen and princess moved out of the car and hugged with the background noise from the people at the far end of the fence keeping the platform clear, both Le Fays were loved by the people of the isles, every girl born and blessed by the priestesses had also one of the Le Fays' name as second or even first, old prophesies that now had turned to fairy tales were talking about the Le Fays' immortality and perfection…

'I will miss you terribly, mummy would be so proud of you,' Morgause whispered in Morgana's ear only for her to hear and Morgana shut her eyes and hugged her sister tighter than ever.

'Please take care, I won't make it if something happens to you too,' Morgana whispered back, the seemingly strong and powerful women of Avalon allowed themselves to break only before each other.

The two sisters broke the hug and smiled at each other, Morgana took another breath, her last one in Avalon and moved up the few steps to the jet's door, her eyes turned amber for a moment and a firework erupted above the people in the distance, turning into a proud eagle, Mora's and therefore her symbol of power, causing the people to cheer and scream their best wishes for her. She smiled a last time at her sister who finally bowed formally, as if saying goodbye to a royal of some other Kingdom and then Morgana moved inside the plane.

She sat on her usual spot and waited for the plane to move in the air, she thanked the servant who brought her water and asked if she wanted something, Morgana shook her head, her eyes glued on the view of the Isle she was leaving behind. She could see the beautiful buildings from afar, of the capital Avalon, the Esbats Library, the Sabbaths Stadium, the altars of the city, where people gather with flowers in their hair and dance in the name of the God and the Goddess… all those beloved places she knew ever since she was a child, and now she was going to that heavy place where magic was not allowed, where women had less rights than the men and where the traitor of her father ruled…

_Dearest Goddess of the Moon, help me!_

'Do not worry, my dear lady, everything will be under control,' Alvar's deep voice was heard and Morgana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. Alvar was a man of mystery, a warlock of forty five years, he was in the royal army of Mora when her father died and moved up into power quickly, proving himself brave and proud defender of the crown of Gorlois during the great Purge, Uther had unleashed, he was one of the finest and Morgause had chosen him to be with Morgana in the new hostile environment, yet Morgana always shivered when his piercing eyes looked at her.

'The one who is not worried is a fool with no care,' Morgana said the words she had been hearing for years, Alvar smiled.

'True words from a true future queen, but just keep in mind, the one always worried is the one who ends up in the hospital with a heart attack and a bag of pills to accompany him…' Alvar said and Morgana finally chuckled and nodded, maybe Alvar wasn't that creepy after all.

The plane landed almost an hour and a half later in the Igraine Airport of Camelot city, an interesting, strict place with high buildings and Christian churches that could be seen from afar, Morgana sighed, not even one altar of course… and not a lot of green either, she could see the Arthur Park and the large Grail Avenue that ended up in Camelot castle, but apart those places, the rest of the city seemed like a maze of concrete and glass in strict rhythms, Avalon and Mora were less strict, capitals of nations of course but the buildings had the air of the people of the sea who worshiped more than one God and recognized the female.

With all formality she was received in a limousine with her guard and escort and was taken to the castle, she could see people gathered in the gates of the airport, the people of Camelot were cheering less excitedly, mostly trying to see in interest and curiosity, the press was mostly loud and blinding even from within the car, it was a historical moment as the Purge's boycott was broken and a Le Fay was in Camelot's land after two decades.

The convoy moved up the avenue that was closed for other vehicles and they were entering the gates of the castle within minutes, the building was huge, full of towers and windows, the palace in Avalon was different, there was a huge clock there, with a magical calendar around it, showing the new full moons and the eight great Sabbaths, this was different, more plain yet breathtaking.

Morgana moved out of the car by Alvar's help and was greeted by many people, one of them in particular moved forward, he looked like a nice guy, raven hair, blue eyes and two ears too big for his awful haircut, she thought with an inner smile, his whole posture however was warm and friendly, he bowed before her formally as he was dressed in a tuxedo and a couple of medals were on his chest, like hers showed who she was on her black dress, he was close to the family of Camelot.

'Your Royal Highness, Princess Morgana, my name is Merlin Emrys and I will escort you and your people to the throne chamber, where the King and Heir are waiting for you,' Merlin said and Morgana nodded her head formally and thanked him as he showed the way to the chamber, the press people from the gates of the palace were buzzing like a huge bunch of bees.

The palace inside was more strict than outside, with a prime beauty of the medieval or even pre-medieval times, there was technology of course but there were torches too, armors set around the corridors, showing the fashion Camelot went through in the past centuries.

They finally reached a double door and the guards opened it, revealing a beautiful long chamber full of noble people of Camelot and Caerleon along the ambassadors of Mercia, Escetia and the North, at the far end, Morgana could see the man sat upon the throne and the young man before it. She started moving with her head high as Alvar moved a step behind her, a small march marked her arrival from two trumpets.

With every step she took, her eyes focused more and more on the blond prince before the throne who was standing and looking at her as well. The television didn't do him justice, he was way more handsome and beautiful now that she could look at him but a strange air of cockiness and superiority already gave to her nerves, or it could be the knowledge of how he was born because of his father's cheating, Morgause was born before him, yet he was declared the heir, damn prophesies...

'Her Royal Highness, Morgana Sybille Vivienne Le Fay, princess of Avalon and Mora.' A noble man announced, usually the isles were called "the Blessed Isles" but Camelot's dislike for magic had to change these formalities, Morgana's eyes moved finally on the king who rose from the throne with the symbols of Camelot and Caerleon on and moved down the two steps separating him from the rest, in his royal costume a golden dragon was sewed on the pure red of the rest of the costume. Morgana bowed formally at the man who was to rule her along his country for the next months.

'Princess Morgana, when I had seen you last time you were a tiny child in your mother's arms, now look at you.' Uther said in greeting with a smile that didn't quiet reached his eyes, Morgana gave a similar smile.

'King Uther, it's my honor to be a guest in Camelot… the unfortunate passing of mother's made both my sister the Queen and myself to realize that we should be friends and not enemies, especially with the Saxons close by.' Morgana said and Uther nodded as he took her hand in his, his skin rough and cold, he spoke with a much lower voice.

'I hope your sister the Queen is not plotting anything…' Uther said, and his voice reached an icy level that made Morgana shiver, she answered bravely.

'Since I'm at your mercy, I hope she is not, my lord.' Uther smirked and looked at his son who approached.

'Allow me to introduce Camelot and Caerleon's Heir, Prince Arthur Henry Pendragon,' Uther said and Morgana looked at the young man again who smiled confidently and offered his hand as Uther was leaving hers, the two young people held hands tightly, both glancing at their hands but not gasping at the sharp sensation, they knew how to hide their feelings, something like electricity had passed through their skin and to each other's core.

'Princess Morgana,' Arthur said and kept the smile on, hoping what he had just felt wasn't some magical trick of hers... 'Welcome to Camelot,' he added and Morgana nodded her head, still they didn't break their handshake.

'Thank you, Prince Arthur, it's my honor to be here…' she said and Arthur smiled and finally let go of her hand while his eyes didn't move from hers, she was gorgeous, probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

The moment she had entered the chamber, he had whispered to himself "God Have Mercy…" and he had meant it, the woman was a witch and even if she hadn't enchanted him with spell-work, her captivating eyes had been enough.

The next few months were going to be really interesting with this little bird around the royal court…

* * *

><p>OOK what u think guys? we had the prophesy as it's been givem, we had more morgause-morgana and some of the set of the kingdoms, we also had Arthur and Merlin! yaay! i know that the scene with Arthur and Uther might was abit rough to feminine spirits but consider that Arthur has been raised in Uther's castle, with Uther's character around and no woman helping the situation... so our prince is to be a bit of a jerk sometimes :P<p>

what u think of the new characters of this chapie and Morgana and Arthur finally meeting each other?


	3. Under the Moonlight

OOK guys hello! Here's the new chapter of my work, thank you so much for the sweet reviews, i'm so glad you like my story, i promise we have a lot of things to explore.

youtube . com / watch?v=oXem1cDOiBY this is the trailer for this fanfiction, i hope you like it :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three – Under the Moonlight<em>

Morgana's crystal green eyes opened and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, the curtains around the bed were still shielding her from light but something had woke her up. She opened the curtain and saw her new maid arranged by the palace, Guinevere smiling at her.

'I'm so sorry my lady, but you're welcome to have breakfast with their Majesties, the king and the prince,' Guinevere said and Morgana nodded her head.

'Thank you, and again, call me Morgana, please,' Morgana said and the girl smiled. Her escort in Camelot had been allowed to have around six people, Alvar and a woman as counselor, a messenger at his service and three guards, Uther wanted the minimum of people from Avalon inside his palace so he could spy on them and make sure no conspiracy was made, little did he know Morgana was the instrument of his downfall. He had offered three maids for Morgana and Guinevere was the one to be close to her for every need of the princess.

Guinevere was a sweet girl, dark skin, dark eyes, a pretty smile, she always bowed and thanked for Morgana's kind ways, Morgana hated to see the girl almost terrified, she guessed serving a witch wouldn't be her best thing in the world… They had met just the previous night and Gwen, as Morgana wanted to call her never looked at her in the eye.

'I will prepare your bath, my l-Morgana,' Gwen was saying and Morgana nodded, her eyes falling on a picture she had set on her nightstand as she still remained on her bed.

King Gorlois, all handsome and stern eyes, with Vivienne by his side and Morgause on their father's knee while a baby was held by Vivienne, Morgana. The princess smiled at the picture, it had been taken years ago and it was one of the last photos of her father, a few months after the photo was taken, he was falling because of Uther's betrayal… leaving behind the Kingdoms to get separated, Vivienne a widow and two princesses who would never meet their father properly…

'Her Royal Highness, Princess Morgana,' the guard announced as Morgana moved inside the dining chamber, greeted by small smiles from Arthur and a nod from Uther, Merlin was opposite the prince, eating as well with an old man next to him so there was no seat left but by Arthur's side on the table. She approached and Arthur stood up and helped her down.

'Thank you,' Morgana said with a smile returned by Arthur.

'I hope you had a good night's sleep, Morgana,' Uther said and Morgana smiled and nodded as Gwen helped her with coffee.

'It was great, thank you for asking, my lord,' Morgana answered and Merlin spoke this time.

'Allow me to introduce my Godfather and mine and Arthur's tutor, Gaius,' Merlin said and the older man smiled and bowed his head in respect for the lady who smiled and greeted him back.

'So… princess Morgana… I'm sure today you're rested from the trip… you'd like to have a tour around?' Arthur asked, wanting to draw her attention. Last afternoon, after the first meal they shared she asked to be excused for the rest of the evening as she was tired, a ball would be taking place on Saturday in her honor but first she had to learn about the place so her next months would be easier.

'I would love to… Camelot is famous even in our lands for the great horses and the RTK…' Morgana said and Arthur nodded with a grin. The Round Table Knights were the famous best team of soldiers of the army, guarding the royal family for years and Sir Leon was their leader, Morgana knew about them when educated by her tutors about the other Kingdoms' strategies and tactics.

'You could choose a mare for you to have while you're here… if you know how to ride that is…' Arthur said and Morgana looked at him for a moment, was he teasing her? If so, she was going to give him a run for his money… she was an excellent rider.

'Don't play with fire, your highness…' Morgana replied and Arthur grinned as Merlin looked at her surprised, not many people dared to challenge Arthur Pendragon…

'Very well then… what about a little royal race? Not people and press… just you, the mare you'll choose me and my stallion… in the forest behind the castle?' Arthur offered and even Uther looked from his plate for Morgana's decision. The princess shook her head.

'I'm afraid I can't this evening, you see tonight we have Full Moon… We could have the race after the ball, the day after tomorrow. I need to perform my rituals with my escort tonight in the forest… as promised that I'm allowed to…' Morgana said and her eyes fell on Uther at the end of her sentence. Uther cleared his lips with a napkin and spoke.

'The Human Rights Treaty speaks of open and free practices but as you can understand, princess, I don't want any other kinds of magic performed in my kingdom… so I will have to arrange for someone to be there and watch over the ritual…' Uther said and Morgana felt her blood starting to boil.

'You cannot observe me while in my religious acts, it's not right and I'm here in a try for the kingdoms to gain some trust in each other… this is not the best way of trying to achieve it… Sire.' Her voice was cutting, daring; provoking and she remembered to call him with his title at the very end. She wanted none to be there and observe her while worshiping her Gods, she never invaded a church during the rituals of the Christians and she didn't want that happening to her.

'I'm sorry my dear, but this is how it will work, if you're to pray to your Gods and only … there is no problem from your part, the observation will be completely subtle, you won't even notice who is observing and you won't be interrupted for any reason.' Uther retorted and Morgana looked at him with intense eyes, this was not right, if she wanted to perform magic she would have done it the moment she was entering the castle's court, these plain fools didn't understand that. She sighed and as her eyes moved from the king, they caught Merlin looking at her with sympathy and something like understanding while Gaius remained busy with his eggs and Arthur to stare somewhere between his plate and his glass, he obviously wouldn't take sides in this, so she had to be diplomatic.

'May I ask who is going to observe me?' Morgana asked angrily and Uther shook his head.

'It's better for you not to know that so you won't be distracted from your duties…' Uther said and Morgana felt like screaming, he was playing this game well, she could do the same.

'Very well then, I have nothing to fear, you can have whoever you want observing the ritual, but if I have any kind of interruptions while I'm praying to my gods, I will consider your actions as violation of the Human Rights Treaty.' Morgana said sternly and Uther nodded his head and spoke.

'Be certain nothing like that will happen… as long as you respect this country's laws and you won't use actual magic.' Uther said, wanting to have the final word in this. The rest of the breakfast was tensed with uncomfortable silence and Morgana keep looking at her plate more than around her.

'I hope you understand my father's intentions…' Arthur said as he and Morgana started for the stables of the castle, about an hour after the breakfast, they had changed into more comfortable clothes, jeans and t-shirts so they could move to the stables easily.

'I do… it's just… hard for me to work on my deities' honor when I have someone watching me… I feel like an animal in a cage…' Morgana said, not sure why it felt so easy to confess an actual truth to her enemy. Arthur nodded his head and glanced at her.

'Believe me, I know how you feel…' he finally replied and the two looked at each other for a moment, a long moment of understanding, if you could say that for two people with so different backgrounds and lives. 'I'm sorry if I'm too curious, but what exactly do you do while in a ritual?' Arthur asked and Morgana this time looked at him with surprise in her eyes, his own eyes showed honest curiosity, no malice, no mean interest, it was a simple question.

'You're not too curious… I think all the royals have asked this,' Morgana started, wanting to ease his worry, 'We're setting a circle, we're invoking the spirits… the four elements and the God and the Goddess and we start the ritual in Her name, we may dance afterwards, or even sing. Usually I'm the one representing the priestess and a man is the one representing the priest, the goddess and the god, and the man is paying respect to the woman through some symbolic actions…' Morgana said as they finally moved outside the building to reach the stable. 'Doesn't sound too dark, does it?' Morgana asked with a teasing smile and Arthur smiled and shook his head.

'So you're dancing in the moonlight without clothes?' he couldn't even say the word "nude" or "naked" before her and he used all his willpower to keep away the mental image of this amazingly beautiful woman all naked and gasping because of the energies of a ritual… he had to be proper before her.

'Nudity is entirely optional, we could be naked but my status is not allowing me to be naked before anyone… if one day I marry a man who's also a believer, I could be performing the rituals without clothes before him and only… until then, I'm dressed in silk.' Morgana replied shamelessly as she enjoyed his blushed face…

'When do you sacrifice a virgin or a baby?' he asked, somehow trying to change the fantasies in his head and Morgana laughed, along with him.

'This is propaganda, my lord… the Goddess would never allow us to sacrifice anyone in her name, she's the one giving and taking life… on the other hand, you Christians sacrifice the poor turkey…' Morgana said and Arthur chuckled and shrugged.

'It's considered a sacrifice?' he asked and Morgana smirked and nodded.

'I think it is… and I think you haven't thought about it like that before…' she replied and Arthur rolled his eyes, not sure what to say as they reached the horses and showed her the way to a black mare.

'This is Josephine, I think you'll like her, she's good and beautiful but sometimes, she needs to be tamed, it reminds me of you already…' he said and Morgana faked shock.

'Are you calling me an animal?' she asked and Arthur shook his head.

'I'm calling you untamed…' he corrected her as he showed her his own horse. 'This is Albion, my horse,' he said and Morgana smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

'He looks cute… too tamed and a little bit afraid of me…' she said and Arthur snorted, knowing exactly where these words were addressed. He liked a woman who finally didn't melt at his presence, Morgana instead provoked him and that was both irritating and interesting.

'I guess he's just a bit wary… because females usually are untamed and wrong…' he shot back and Morgana narrowed her eyes playfully, replied by a shrug from the prince.

'I like the mare, I'm sure the horse riding will be interesting, prince Arthur,' Morgana finally said as she returned to her mare and stroked her head gently. Arthur smiled and patted the horse too.

'Since you're the honor guest at the ball, you'd like me to escort you?' Arthur asked, Morgana grinned as she found the perfect chance to tease and top him.

'Thank you for your kind offer, my lord, but Alvar, my counselor and Avalon's ambassador will be the one to escort me, as the respective ambassador of my country always does when I'm in kingdoms away from home.' Morgana said and Arthur actually frowned but quickly shrugged and nodded. 'But no worries, Alvar is not famous for his dancing skills… I could give you the first dance… to honor and thank you for your graceful hospitality…' Morgana added and saw him grinning too.

'I would love that… as long as I won't be escorting some other lady to the ball… it would be so rude to leave her alone…' Arthur said, trying to show her he might not be available, of course he would be, he never took girls to the balls of the castle because they automatically thought he wanted to marry them but Morgana didn't have to know about that yet. Morgana faked a smile of superiority as she felt him under her skin again… he knew how to play with her nerves and he was actually making it.

'Very well then… I'm sure your friend Merlin will be a good dancer…' she answered, in a desperate try to have the final word in this. Arthur laughed and shook his head.

'Merlin can't sort his legs into walking… don't expect him to dance… and his girlfriend, Freya will have his head on a plate if she sees him dancing with another woman… so you'll either stick with me… or Alvar…' Arthur said and Morgana sighed in anger, he was so annoying!

'Or… I can find the perfect knight of yours… I've heard that they're not just the bravest but the most handsome as well…' There, she hit a nerve as his eyes darkened.

'You know what? You could have brought your boyfriend from Avalon and spare us all the trouble,' he said irritated, he had almost insulted her there.

'You know what? Maybe I should have!' Morgana replied with a lie as there was no boyfriend for the princess in Avalon but it worked to infuriate the prince as Arthur moved his hands in the air.

'You should have! We can still send for him!' he tried to finish the conversation with his own words.

'Then you should do it, he'll be very happy to be here with me…'

'We will all be!'

'Fine!'

'FINE!'

They parted ways both panting and cursing the moment the embargo was broken…

It was after midnight when Morgana started for the clearing in the forest, she had been told where to find her fellows inside the forest. She was wearing a beautiful white dress she used only for the Sabbaths and the Esbats until her handfasting's day, when her virginity would be taken she would change the dress with a scarlet one, representing her state of fertility and the hope for a child to be born from her womb, until then, she would be with white.

She moved inside the forest, feeling someone watching her and she tried not to shiver at the eyes on her back, she wasn't sure who it would be watching her but she had an idea… no matter what she had to focus for the ritual ahead, the soft drumming from inside the forest and the strong moonlight led her way.

Arthur gasped when he saw Morgana in her white dress, moving through the trees to reach the clearing, he had been sent to the forest by his father himself, trusting him to be subtle and watchful while the warlocks and witches would be having their ritual, at first he was worried about what he would witness but Morgana had told him all the bloody sacrifices were all propaganda, he had been taught that magic was a bad thing… he would figure out is that was true that night.

He watched her reaching the clearing with his breath hitched, like it had hitched when he first saw her, like when she entered the chamber for breakfast that morning, like when she almost confirmed that there is a man in Avalon… waiting for her beauty to return, he couldn't remember another woman making him gasp so much, it wasn't a good sign.

Morgana and her fellows cast the circle and remained inside, one of them setting a rhythm with his drum as the rest moved to the four points of the horizon with Morgana and Alvar in the center. Like Morgana, the people from Avalon were dressed in white, the men wearing shirts and trousers while Morgana and the other woman wore dresses, Morgana's being the most beautiful piece of fabric.

They all raised their hands towards the sky, closed their eyes and started chanting, Arthur tried to understand what they were saying but he couldn't, suddenly the leaves of the trees and the bushes started moving with the force of a breeze that blew through the forest. Arthur shivered as he felt the energy surging through the air like electricity. The drumming sped up and Morgana and Alvar held each other's hand, while their free hands moved above the burning fire in a small cauldron on the altar that was set in the middle of the circle.

Morgana put her hand in a bowl of water and took some in her palm while Alvar took some salt in his, both of them threw the water and the salt inside the fire of the cauldron that hissed and flared up instead of being extinguished. Morgana and Alvar smiled at each other and Arthur felt like storming in the clearing and punching the man, Morgana looked mesmerized and Arthur couldn't be sure if it was just the ritual and her part in it or something else, he didn't want to be anything else. He had been told to be stern with this woman, she was a witch and she was in his land, after so long someone from Avalon was there, they couldn't have come for good, but her crystal green eyes, the air she had around her, her voice, everything worked like a magnet for him, both pushing and pulling him and he hadn't felt like that ever before. She was the enemy, but she was finally a worthy opponent…

They were soon all dancing under the moonlight and around the fire, chanting happily names like "Diana", "Isis" and "Hecate", all holding hands, they looked happy, joyous, like Christians do in Easter, after Christ is resurrected. They stopped after a point, each of them stood by the fire, closed their eyes and prayed, at the end of their prayer, the fire flared up a bit more, Morgana was the last one, her eyes turning amber as they closed, her hands above the fire but not getting burnt.

She finished her prayer after a few moments and Alvar approached her, and ritually kissed her lips, chest, belly groin and feet, his lips never touching her skin but Arthur didn't need more to feel all uncomfortable and jealous, his body was reacting in arousal while his mind made awful plans of killing the man who "kissed" Morgana in her white dress that defined every line of her body yet showed no detail of it, her shoulders were bare, so her back was but the dress was held by her neck and moved down her front to her ankles, keeping her front covered in the silk that almost teased Arthur…

Alvar was giving her the ritual kisses, not touching her at all because of who she is and who he is… and she does the same with him, kissing ritually his lips, chest, groin and feet, Alvar and herself represent the God and the Goddess respectively and this is how they end the ritual. Her skin is hot, not only from the energies they built up but also the heated gaze on her, if she had a doubt of who he's watching the ritual at first, now she's certain it's the Arthur.

His eyes are burning her, and she can feel his impulses now that her own body and soul are given to upper powers for the ritual, her senses are more sensitive, she can feel more, she hears and sees more and she can almost see his heated body, his darken eyes, his clenched fists and she's wondering, is it alright that she feels incredibly aroused by his torture, his struggle sharpens her already high sensibility and magic.

They drink the wine to earth the energy they created and nature around them breaths out the final moments of the ritual, the place starving for magic… for the earthy powers to be used and exploited and saluted… Camelot is a dark place without the prime powers, now led by Christianity and its strict rules.

She's the one to leave first, her escort and Alvar will take care of the ritual's instruments and altar, she needs to return to her bed and try to get some sleep, usually her nightmares do not invade her slumber after a ritual, while the Goddess is still inside her, breathing peace and harmony in her veins, she hopes she will sleep well while Her bright light will shine through the windows.

She started for the castle again and she could still feel his eyes, his presence, almost his breath close to her, he's somewhere at her right and she kept on moving, followed by him. She had reached the perimeter of the forest when she stopped and moved her head just a bit to her right, her eyes looking behind her.

'I hope you enjoyed the ritual… I prayed for you too…' she said in a voice loud enough for him to hear and she almost felt his response on her skin…

She can't deny it… he's evoking reactions no other man ever made to find before her cold and aloof presence, Arthur somehow found a way inside the small cracks of her walls and she knows, this could be her downfall…

* * *

><p>OOK we have bickering armor fun with the FINE FINE! scene, i couldn't resist... lol we have the RTK... and Morgana practicing her religion, just let me enlighten you on something, i'm a pagan myself so i know all about rituals and stuff but here some of it is actual pagan ways and some of it is fantasy so don't get confused.<p>

reviews is love guys and i wanna know this is worth the try so type the review button and tell me what you think :)

thanks for reading.


	4. Dreams, Tokens & Secrets

Hello everyone! here's the new chapie, sorry for the delay but i have been really busy with real life issues, i hope you still like my work, the previous chapie didn't have many reviews and i can only hope i still keep you interested with this, to the ones who reviews/alerted/favorited thank you so much :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four – Dreams, Tokens and Secrets<em>

_Morgana's body kept moving in the drum's rhythm, she was dancing for him, with this amazing body swaying close to him, the silk covering showed less and less as she kept moving while he sat on his bed, enjoying the show of the princess. _

_She moved closer, and her hand touched his shoulder, his neck and she kept moving while she bowed, her hands running up and down his front, trailing fire in their wake. _

'_My Champion…' she whispers to his ear and he grabs for her waist, setting her brutally on his hot body, her breasts rubbing against his topless form, the silk between them both cool and hot. _

'_Morgana…' he whispers her name and he loves the sound of it. _

'_My Champion…' she repeats and moans in his ear as she rubs her entire body against his, her body so hot against his own. 'Wake up…' she says and her voice is changed. 'I said WAKE UP!'_

Arthur woke up with a jerk and a groan as his best friend had threw a pillow at his face. He gripped the pillow and send it flying back at Merlin before he could hide his dream's results with another pillow before his pants, it had been hours after he watched Morgana's ritual and as he looked at the sun's place in the sky, it was almost midday now, the previous night was something between a sleepless torture and a slumber of pain with wet dreams.

'You're disgusting…' Merlin said with a huge smirk on his face and Arthur glared daggers at him. 'And you were calling Morgana's name…' Merlin added and the glare turned pink as the busted prince blushed.

'Mind your business, will you?' Arthur said as he felt his body cooling off because of Merlin's knowledge of the truth.

'I will… as long as the servants do not send for me to wake you up because they can't deal with your moans and groans… what are you? 16?' Merlin kept on teasing and Arthur was ready to throw another pillow but Merlin spoke again. 'Your father organized a small football match between the RTK and the national team of Camelot in Morgana's honor, before the ball, he said he had it in mind but he wasn't sure. You'll be the leader of the Knights and Valiant will be the leader of the football team again,' Merlin said and Arthur groaned, he was a huge fan of football but Camelot's national team's captain was a cruel cheater, he played half the matches because of the red cards but the coach and Uther's close friend kept him in position. When it was for charity or some guest's honor, the Knights were playing against the national football team of Camelot.

'The price for this?' Arthur asked and Merlin grinned.

'The captain of the team wins the girl… the royal guest for the night. You might not escort her but you can certainly have her for the party…' Merlin said and Arthur looked interested, he sobered up immediately before his oh-so greening friend.

'Very well,' he only said and Merlin chuckled, knowing his friend very well…

"_The breaking News probably of the decade: Princess Morgana's visit in Camelot counts its third day with a football match and a ball in her honor. Queen Morgause is satisfied according to sources for her sister's visit there and King Uther and Prince Arthur have welcomed the Princess of the Isles with the greatest care."_

"_You believe this care could flicker emotions between the Male Heir and the Princess of the Isles?"_

_(laughs) "No no no, this could happen only when Hell freezes over… The visit is formal and to end within a few days… Avalon is getting a surprise for the Kingdoms but we're not sure about it yet, it could be a wedding announcement but I doubt it would be Morgana's to Arthur…"_

"_Still… Just imagine how cute a baby of Morgana and Arthur's would be…"_

_(More laughs…)_

'Gwen, please turn it off,' Morgana said as she pointed at the plasma tv of her chambers, Camelot's gossip talk shows were worse than those of Avalon and Mora put together…

'Of course, my lady,' Gwen said as she turned off the television the moment they were showing pictures of little children with Morgana and Arthur's features. Morgana sighed, the last thing she needed was more confusion.

Last night she had slept well, more than well, the nightmares were away as she expected since the Goddess' power was still surging within her veins, however she had dreams, dreams of her and Arthur, under the moonlight, with children with raven and blond hair, curls and sparkling eyes. The dream was peaceful with the couple laughing and playing under the moonlight while the children ran around them. She had woken up with a smile on her face, only to learn she was going to be the trophy in a stupid football match…

'So I have no say in this?' Morgana asked Gwen, in Avalon they football matches in honor of the royal guests, usually a magical show would be alright. Gwen gave a smile at her mistress, probably the first that wasn't forced every since the ladies had to co-exist.

'My lady, it's not that bad, you'll watch them kicking a ball full of air for ninety minutes then you'll be escorted to the ball by your country's ambassador, then you will wait for the Champion and he will have the first dance with you.' Gwen said and Morgana sighed and nodded her head.

'Champion… champions are for sword fighting...' Morgana commented and Gwen nodded.

'I agree, but they need a masculine title don't they?' Gwen said as she helped Morgana with her hair and Morgana laughed finally and nodded, the girl was sweet, Morgana's eyes fell on Morgause's bracelet and her smile fainted, remembering her family and her reasons to be there.

'What is your story, Gwen? Your parents, siblings? If you don't mind me asking, of course,' Morgana asked, she knew everyone in Avalon's castle, the older maids loved her as their own and the men of the castle would give their life for the little princess, especially after Gorlois' death, but she wanted to know about her maid here too. Gwen's eyes darkened and bowed her head, suddenly all her sparkle gone. 'I'm really sorry if I offended you in some way,' Morgana rushed to add as she saw the servant's change, the girl finally shook her head and gave one of those forced smiles.

'No my lady, you didn't… my mother died while giving birth to me, right before the Great Purge, my father took care of me for awhile, he was a good man and did his best for me, but in one of the Druids' attacks, the King was very suspicious of everyone and asked to search every house. My mother, when alive was practicing the craft more or less and my father had kept her books and tools as a reminder of hers… they were found and my father was accused of Witchcraft… he was … executed and I was sent to the royal orphanage for girls.' Gwen said in a monotone, her voice only breaking when she spoke of her father's execution. Morgana felt her blood boiling, if they had made it to Avalon where magic was free, Gwen would have her father. All the hatred for Camelot and what it presented hit her at full force, she turned around and stood up to look at Gwen in the eyes.

'I'm really sorry, Guinevere…' Morgana said in a small voice and touched the girl's shoulder, Gwen gave a small smile and nodded her head as she sighed in her try to stop the tears.

'Thank you my lady, you're very kind and carrying,' Gwen said and Morgana gave a small smile.

'Call me Morgana, and…I just know how is to have your father killed by Uther…' Morgana replied and the two looked at each other in the eye, knowing there was hatred in their hearts. They finally nodded and Gwen helped her mistress to get ready for the football match.

The Pendragon Stadium was huge and full of people, even if the match had been announced at the last moment, Camelot's people had filled to watch the match and see the princess of Avalon. First Uther and his Guard showed up in the VIP section and waved at his people who cheered and then Morgana was announced, the people welcomed her with less cheering and a lot of chatter as she had showed up in a purple dress and her hair was up in a bun, Gwen and the rest of her maids escorted her along Alvar who was a step behind her, she sat next to Uther, by his left with Merlin next to her as the teams moved to the grass. They stood before the VIP section and Morgana saw Arthur in his red uniform for the knight, Valiant, the captain of the actual football team of Camelot was a raven haired man with sharp features and a sly smirk. Uther and Morgana stood up and the Captains approached before her.

'Captains, a fair game will result to the fairest of prices.' Uther said and both Valiant and Arthur looked at Morgana who nodded her head once. 'Lady Morgana… your token…' Uther asked, it was a custom in Camelot for the price-lady to give a token to one of the "fighters" even if it was just a football match. Gwen gave to Morgana a silken cloth, Morgana and Arthur's eyes locked for a moment but Morgana held the purple cloth in the air and allowed to be taken by the light breeze. Arthur and Valiant launched for it and Arthur raised his hand with the silk within his fingers, having the fans of the RTK cheering like crazy and Valiant approaching Morgana.

'I might not have the token, my lady, but I will fight for the first dance…' Valiant said and Morgana only smiled and nodded, her eyes fell on Arthur again who glared at Valiant but she gestured for him to approach, she was the one to wrap the token around his arm, where the captain's symbol also was wrapped.

'Good luck,' Morgana only said as she made sure the token wouldn't be gone, Arthur smiled and nodded his head, too proud to say thank you.

The match started with the teams playing fair enough but soon the match turned rough to Morgana's surprise, the rest of the people in the stands didn't seem that surprised and Morgana sighed as she guessed this is why Camelot never plated in the Seven Kingdoms Cup. Soon the fouls were rougher and rougher with every minute that passed and Arthur, after recovering from a hard kick in the ribs, he had the first penalty and succeeded with a goal. His teammates hugged him but his eyes found Morgana instantly and she would swear she saw him winking at her.

Merlin was sat next to Morgana from her left side with Freya next to him, he grinned every time Morgana gasped after a hard tackling or foul in the match.

'No worries, your highness, the Prince is good in football,' Merlin tried and Morgana looked at him, the two hadn't talked ever since he had escorted her upon her arrival, the guy seemed good and funny even by his face. Morgana smiled and nodded.

'It's Morgana, please, and I can see that but this is more of a wrestling match than football,' Morgana replied and Merlin smiled and nodded.

'Allow me to introduce you my girlfriend, Morgana, this is Freya Lakewater,' Merlin said and the young women smiled at each other as they shook hands and Freya, a girl with dark hair and sweetest smile gave a nod of respect to Morgana's position. 'So…I guess, in Avalon things are different in football?' Merlin tried and Morgana grinned.

'Oh you don't want to know… things there are both worse and better, you see warlocks are allowed to use magic… if you were magical you could imagine what kind of matches we have…' Morgana replied to the question and Merlin gave a half smile…

'Believe me I can…' He whispered but wasn't heard as another foul from the National team sent the Arthur Fanclub screaming and gesturing to the referee…

After one more goal from the Knights, scored by Leon, Valiant's team scored twice and the game was set on fire with both teams doing their best to win. Leon and Lancelot had a race towards the defense of the national team and Lancelot passed the ball to Arthur who found a small opening between Valiant and the goalkeeper and scored a minute before the end of the game, having the knights winning, Uther clapping for his son and Morgana sighting almost in relief…

'Was she watching?' Arthur asked as he made sure his tuxedo was in great shape on him, Merlin grinned as he stood behind and watched the prince getting ready for the ball, a couple of hours after the match the Knights had won to Valiant's great disdain.

'Freya? Of course she was watching… she loved the match...' Merlin teased; of course he knew Arthur meant their royal guest and not Merlin's girlfriend…

'How do I look?' Arthur finally asked, determined to ignore Merlin's teasing, Arthur had orders from Uther to keep Morgana close and he was more than glad to achieve it…

'You look good, can we go now? The fasted you charm the lady, the fasted we'll start eating…' Merlin said and Arthur laughed but shook his head. The door opened at that moment and a servant brought a big basket of flowers.

'You'll take these right now to Morgana's chambers,' Arthur said and Merlin looked at him surprised, if not shocked.

'I'm not a servant!' Merlin complained and Arthur moved close and gripped Merlin's shoulder in a painful grip that had the younger boy wincing and struggling.

'Exactly, I want her to see that I care enough to send the flowers with my friend…' Arthur said and Merlin finally freed himself and looked at Arthur seriously.

'You really care? Or this is just King's orders?' he asked and Arthur sobered up too and the two shared a moment of understanding.

'Just take the flowers and go to her chambers, please,' Arthur only replied and Merlin nodded his head, this was probably the first time he was seeing Arthur truly carrying for a lady… he wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried…

Morgana was before her vanity, getting ready, hair ready, breathtaking dress ready, she only had to have her makeup and she would be done. Gwen was still around and Alvar would be arriving at any minute. She gasped when she felt her bracelet suddenly burning her flesh, alerting her of magic running through her veins.

_Sister…_

Morgause's voice made her jump to her feet and look at Gwen who had looked at her too, she wasn't sure if she was the only one who heard the voice, the bracelet was almost sending a vibe through her skin. Gwen had obviously heard nothing as she was just looking at Morgana with worried eyes.

'Morgana, is everything alright?' she asked, calling her Morgana every since their small chat before. Morgana nodded her head and rubbed her hand in worry.

'Why don't you go and get ready for the ball too? I'll make my makeup on my own, go and get ready,' Morgana said and Gwen was ready to make sure but Morgana's eyes told her otherwise, she nodded only, bowed and left the room, Morgana sighed and sat back on her vanity, she took off the bracelet and examined it, then she felt the pulse again.

"_Morgana?" _The voice was heard and Morgana brought the bracelet close to her lips as she turned in an unconscious way from the door, as if someone could see her through it.

'Morgause?' Morgana asked and waited for a moment before the voice could be heard through the bracelet.

"_Sister! How are you? I haven't called you for all these days because I'm sure you're mobile phone will be under Uther's control."_ Morgause's voice was heard again and Morgana smiled and spoke, she had missed listening to her sister.

'I'm fine, how are you?' she asked and Morgause replied immediately.

"_Everything is fine here… the wedding with Cenred will be announced soon, how are you doing there? Is the prince close to you? Have you achieved to bring him closer?"_ Morgause asked and Morgana sighed and felt glad not to have to look at her sister.

'I'm doing my best…' Morgana finally answered her most honest response. She could almost see Morgause frowning.

"_What is that supposed to mean, sister?"_ Morgause's question made Morgana sigh and reply carefully.

'It means that I'm doing my best but… he's a bit hard to hate and loathe…all the time,' she finally said and Morgause replied after a moment.

"_I see… then it will be good news for you to hear that soon you will be back home, to our family, and when the wedding will be taking place, in a few days' time, you will be able to see King Merrick again… he has sent his respects and best wishes after our mother's passing… he can't wait to see you again…"_ Morgause's voice was calm but Morgana felt as if her sister was telling her that as to punish her, she needed to act.

'I will be back when I am done with my plans here… Arthur likes me and that's good, isn't it? But lets keep that, any news from the Druids?' Morgana asked and Morgause took another moment to reply.

"_I don't want you to be worried about it, yes they are threatening after the news of your visit in Camelot but they have done nothing yet, we're all watching and of course the measures will be huge for the wedding. We want no terrorists' attack in this… my wedding needs to be shown as Avalon and Mora's return to power for the Seven Kingdoms, but I want you away from Camelot the moment it will be taking place. I don't want any assassins after you…"_ Morgause said and Morgana sighed and nodded.

The Druids, even for the rest believed as the invisible hand of Avalon's to other kingdoms' business, was a terrorists' team of warlocks who had rebelled to the Great Purge of Camelot and had sworn revenge for it, they hadn't agreed with Queen's Vivienne milder approach to the subject after Gorlois' death and things turned ugly between the palace and the Druids after the Great Attack as it was remembered on Morgana's 9th birthday with the Druids attacking the great altar of the goddess. Many out of the magical kingdoms had believed that the attack was set up by the palace and Vivienne but the people there knew that it had been a true day of blood and sacrifice.

"_I need you to be careful,"_ Morgause was heard again and Morgana could hear her voice softer now, before her safety.

'I will be, I promise…' Morgana said and did her best not to vent her frustrations in her only moment with her sister. 'We should stop now, Alvar is about to arrive any minute now…' Morgana added and Morgause replied.

"_Of course, please take care, sister and remember, Avalon and Mora are your kingdoms…"_ Morgause's voice was heard and Morgana had no time to reply as the bracelet suddenly felt cold and unmoving again.

Morgana closed her eyes and hid her face in her palm, totally unaware of having been watched by Merlin who had opened the door of the chambers to give her the flowers… the shocked young man moved out of the room in silence and set the flowers in a corner of the corridor as he needed a moment to comprehend what he had just witnessed between Morgana and Morgause…

How was he going to reveal Morgana to Arthur without revealing himself on the way?

* * *

><p>OOOK we had a lot of things here... i was planning on having the ball in this one but i think having Merlin knowing is a huge step... what u think is going to happen? i enjoy using characters like Valiant and Merrick and Freya in this, i hope you like it... Morgana and Arthur are going to the ball and Arthur had a steamy dream about her. and Morgana had a dream about him and their children and merlin is magical! u probably noticed that Gwen didn't hear Morgause but Merlin heard both Morgana and her sister... please review and let me know what u think!<p> 


	5. Lady & Champion

I'm SO SO SO SOO SO SOOOO sorry for the HUUUGE delay you have every right to be mad at me guys but HP ended and I'm still lost somewhere in translation lol I hope you're still interested in the story, i know you probably need to re-read the last chapie and i'm so sorry i get so pissed when people do that with fics i follow so i can only apologize for this...

hope you're still interested :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Five –Lady and Champion<p>

Merlin took a huge breath and took the flowers back in his hands, he needed to deliver the flowers and then decide on what to do with his newfound knowledge. He knocked on Morgana's door and when her voice was heard, accepting her visitor, he took yet one more breath and entered her chamber, this time not in secret.

'Merlin, isn't it?' Morgana asked as she rose from her vanity and smiled at him brightly, he gave the best smile he could muster and nodded his head numbly. Morgana waited for a couple of moments more, waiting for him to say something but for some reason the young man was looking at her oddly, she had figured the Camelot men were a bit odd and probably this one was from the oddest. 'So… the flowers are for me?' Morgana finally asked and Merlin seemed to snap out of it and nodded his head again with a shy smile.

'Yes, sorry my lady, they are from the Prince for you.' Merlin said and Morgana smiled and gestured for the man to let the flowers on the table of her chambers.

'Thank you Merlin, tell the prince I appreciate his gesture and thank him, looking forward to show him my gratitude during the ball.' Morgana said and Merlin nodded again and excused himself hastily. Morgana frowned slightly at the man's hasty departure, she had seen him before and he was all relaxed and cool before her presence, could he have heard her conversation with Morgause? No, only magical people can hear someone through magical objects and maybe the young man was just nervous before balls, like she was, or he could be pissed with Arthur commanding his friend to do a servant's job, proving how much of brat the royal heir could be… nevertheless, he had made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy as well, as something was off in the air.

'Her Royal Highness, Princes Morgana of Avalon and Mora.' The man announced the lady and she moved inside the ball room, "escorted" by Alvar who by protocol moved a step behind her. The entire room stopped and stared at the young woman who strolled inside proudly, she looked around her with an aura of superiority and mystery, showing to people how witches do it.

'God have mercy…' Arthur whispered as his eyes drank at her sight. Her hair was up in a lazy bun, allowing locks to cascade on her shoulders; a golden band was around her head as well. Her dress was a weapon, he could feel it killing him as it clung on her body deliciously, her back was bare, showing creamy skin, her arms were bare and even if the front was covered to her neck the fabric rubbed against her delicate form deliciously and the waistband of golden leaves wrapped around her curves provoking. Her makeup was simple yet captivating and her eyes shone the moment they fell upon him.

She first paid her respects to the king, as she was obeyed to, and he kissed her hand, praised her for her beauty, and then allowed her to move along in the ballroom, Guinevere was close by to help her with whatever she would need but Arthur beat everyone to it as he approached first.

'My lady…' he said as he offered his hand, Morgana smirked and took it.

'My Champion,' she said with a small bow.

'Am I allowed to say that you look amazing tonight…' he said as he kissed her hand, Morgana's smirk turned into a smile at the gesture.

'Thank you, my Lord…' Morgana said as the first song started, Arthur kept the hold on her hand. 'I guess it's time for me to pay my respects to my champion?' Morgana wondered lightly and he grinned and nodded as he escorted her to the dance floor. It was a waltz and Arthur felt for the first time thankful to Gaius who had forced both him and Merlin into dancing lessons when they were teenagers…

He kept Morgana's hand with one of his own and the other moved to her waist while her own touched his shoulder, their bodies close in their formal clothes, their eyes locked as they started swaying in the rhythm of the music while the rest gathered around the dance floor and watched the first dance of the night with interest, some flashes were also appeared as photographers were in under Uther's allowance.

Morgana could feel her heart beating faster, this man was watching her just last night, during her ritual where only a satin gown had kept her from being naked before him. She could still remember his hot gaze upon her, in her every move while the silk had danced with her. They kept dancing and swaying together until Arthur placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her, coaxing the audience to clap for the royals. Morgana felt her heart jumping as he set her back down and took her hand again so they could keep up.

Those blue eyes were so sincere, so beautiful, yet she knew, they would have no problem to watch her burn on a spike if something went out of control, her sister was so painfully right, Mora and Avalon were her lands, her blood sang with magic and she had to defend her powers and future against the man that now held her so delicately… who looked at her as if he had never seen someone more beautiful than her in his life. She had to betray him and she had no idea why it felt so hard as she knew him for mare days when her purpose to become Queen of Mora was on for years and she knew sacrifices would be called for.

That thought brought back Merrick's old face in her mind's eyes. How she wished… how she wished to have _someone_ else in Merrick's place, she had to sell herself like a peice of meat, her body for a kingdom… her life for a throne… herself for taking down Arthur…

'I'm glad you didn't summon your love interest from Avalon, after all,' Arthur said slowly, referring to their talk from the precious day only for her to hear and snap her out of her thoughts, he had seen her face darkening and he wanted to see that frown away from between her brows, she looked more beautiful when happy.

'There is no love interest, your highness.' Morgana said honestly and the two looked deep into each other's eyes.

'So you lied to me…' Arthur said and Morgana finally smiled, pushing away the too dark thoughts.

'You presumed there is someone there and to be honest, there are a lot of people who would like to have me as their bride, forgive me if I sound too proud of myself, so basically I played along with what you said…' Morgana answered and Arthur grinned.

'I see, well my lady I hope you _didn't lie_ about your ability to ride a horse because I would hate to see you losing tomorrow…' he said and Morgana frowned playfully as the song ended and they had to get apart as to clap politely for the audience who applauded. As Morgana glanced around her she saw Merlin, Arthur's friend having his eyes stuck on her and she felt uncomfortable again but she tried to brush off the feeling as she focused back on Arthur, however aware now with the younger man's scalding gaze upon her…

Another song started and this time more couples joined at the floor for a new dance, Polka, a happier dance that required the couples to mix with themselves and spin around before they could go back to each other. Arthur and Morgana wanted desperately to keep up talking as they swayed around the couples, they resumed their talk when they reached each other.

'No fear, my Lord, I will make sure I'll give you a run of your treasures…' Morgana said as they span around each other and released away for another sway with others before they could return in the rhythm of the music.

'I can't wait, my lady…' Arthur provoked and Morgana smiled as they kept moving around each other, their hands holding each other before them as they span in a small circle.

'So you came here by youself? I thought you wouldn't be able to dance with me due to your respect to your date…' Morgana said teasingly and Arthur grinned.

'Well given the amount of girls that want to be escorted by me, usually I decide upon my date on the last minute,' Arthur started and Morgana rolled her eyes, he was so full of himself. 'But today I won you in the football match so I thought having a date when you have a prize would be silly…' Arthur went on and Morgana felt outraged, she was no one's prize! And he hadn't won her!

'Well that's so _kind_ of you, my lord, but I had been preparing myself for your absence by my arm so I had thought I would be dancing with your knights…' Morgana stroke again where it obviously hurt, Arthur Pendragon wanted to be considered as the best of the knights since he was their leader and the future king… it was a matter of pride.

'Well my lady… when their leader has won his _prize_ the rest back off… it's like what lions do with the best piece of the meal…' Arthur said cheekily and that made Morgana stop at her tracks in greater outrage.

'You're calling me a piece of meat,-your highness?' she demanded to know, he could push all her buttons and one moment he could be making her shiver to her core and the next she wanted to slap him hard across the face only to give him a backhand right after it.

'It was a simple example, my lady…' Arthur said stoic, they were the only ones having stopped in the middle of the ball room while the rest of couples were struggling to keep up with their dance since they couldn't partner each other rightly with one couple pausing.

'Well the example was perfect since you consider yourself an animal…' Morgana said and was ready to leave but Arthur took her hand, gave a huge fake smile to the reporters who were interested in the small interaction and took her away from the ball room's center and close to the gates that led to the balcony and out to it.

'Release me,' she demanded and he did exactly that, only having her standing before him humming.

'You're the first woman who dares to defy me,' Arthur said honestly, he quiet liked that on her, she was so sensual, headstrong, powerful, demanding and mysterious, a right witch he had to admit as he always imagined them more or less like this, women with many faces.

Morgana gritted her teeth in anger, he was so arrogant, so aloof and he made it worse by the minute with everything he said.

'Glad I can make you see there are human beings out there than can posses vaginas yet they're able to speak for themselves… my lord! I supposed you have no such creatures here in Camelot or in Caerleon…' Morgana snapped, she had forgotten about her plans to make him her friend, all she knew was he was making her furious and tensed all the time.

Arthur looked at her humming image for a moment, she was so fierce, so fistic, he could only imagine how she'd be with a husband of hers that wouldn't allow her something.

'Well it's good to know such creatures will return to their home after awhile…' Arthur pushed harder and Morgana had enough, she was ready to leave, actually moved to leave but he gripped her arm again and brought her back close to him only to grip her other arms as well as to keep her there. 'I'm sorry… that was too much… I'm extremely rude to one of the most important guests Camelot has accepted in years… that was uncalled for…' he said, turning completely his behavior, mostly because he didn't want her away from him, they brought each other to the edge but he wanted her close. Morgana looked fiercely in his eyes.

'Afraid of your dad's disapproving your ways with his guest?' she provoked, still angry with him, his eyes indeed changed, hardened at the mention of his father and in the back of her head, she kept note of this…

'Do not speak of him, not now,' Arthur commanded her, his voice darker, deeper as they stared at each other's eyes, all formality and teasing forgotten, he wasn't even sure why he was holding on her like that, as if she was a part of him, why she had been in his dream last night, why he had felt his body and very core reacting to her every move during the ritual, she was just another pretty thing, very pretty… but just that, he shouldn't allow her affecting him thus.

'Good night, my lord,' Morgana finally said and tried to move away again, she could see he was rather tensed, worried and even afraid of having hurt her too much, she couldn't understand him, one moment he was a total brat the next he was apologizing with those bloody blue eyes looking through her soul.

'Mor-My Lady…' Arthur tried once again as he looked at her still in the eyes. 'I- I'm not very good with women who don't act like puppies around me…' he finally confessed, he wasn't sure why he felt so easy to admit things before her presence, she was a stranger, a foil, she shouldn't be there anyway, he knew she was probably hatching some plan for her sudden visit under Morgause's commands, yet he wanted to show her his better side, a side not many people knew of.

'I'll see you tomorrow morning for our horse ride, my lord… until then, I hope you can muster the courage to justify yourself before a woman who is more than a puppy…' she finally said, coating her voice just with a hint of teasing for him to caught, he did so and smiled at her, finally releasing her arm.

'Be certain I will,' he finally said and kissed her hand before he could release her, she only gave a tiny smile and moved back inside… her heart racing.

* * *

><p>OOK i left Merlin's actual actions upon the news of Morgana-Morgause's talk for the next chapie, which i promise will be up soon, especially if you give me an extra push with your reviews, here i wanted Morgana and Arthur at the ball finally, the chapie is a bit small but i wanted to explore their dynamics farther, it rook me like 10 hours to decide what i wanted how i wanted it to be but here it is, hope you liked it<p>

thank you very much for reading, please review :D

CP09


	6. Cruel Intentions

Hello guys! I promised I'd have a quick update and here it is :D finally I feel back on track with this story so believe me more is to come soon, thank you very much for the review, I hope you still enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – Cruel Intentions<p>

Morgana moved down to the stables in a beautiful purple blouse with a small moon close to the hem and in breeches, her hair up in an elegant bun for her to ride easily. She hoped the tension would be away from last night –which had been adorned with nightmares once again- but she sighed when she reached the stables and sensed something was off. She moved inside and found Arthur close to his fallen stallion, Albion.

'What's wrong?' she asked and Arthur moved from his knees close to his fallen horse to her, his blue eyes darkened with concern.

'I came here about twenty minutes ago, found him like this, maybe something he ate or some germ, he's struggling to breath. I have summoned the vets.' Arthur said, Morgana didn't need more than a glance to see how much Arthur loved his horse, she glanced at the poor black stallion.

'I can help…' Morgana offered quietly, Arthur looked at her in something mixed between surprise and remorse.

'How?' he asked and she gave him a small smile.

'Magic, but since you're father has forbidden me to use it, you need to keep everyone out of the stable,' Morgana said, in Avalon only severe illnesses were incurable but this just required a strong spell.

'I…I-' Arthur stammered, that would be a direct violations of the King's orders, allowed by the Prince himself. He had been warned not to get too friendly with the witch and he already had dreams full of her sensual body swaying around him, now he was considering allowing her to do magic… in his own kingdom! He was ready to deny, even scold her for suggesting something like that, magic was tricky and evil, banned from his land, he was ready to give her a lecture over why Avalon and Mora were distanced by Camelot and Caerleon but the sound of pain from his stallion made his heart kick painfully in his own chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he would regret it but opened his eyes and stared in her crystal green eyes.

'Very well, I'll secure the place.' Arthur said and Morgana nodded slightly as he moved from before her, brushing her arm as he did so with his own, she sighed, why had she even suggested something like that? She shouldn't have given a damn about the stallion, or anything else concerning Arthur. But no, she was a daughter of the Gods, with powers gifted by them, she had to use them to save another being, even if it was Arthur's, she kept telling herself.

She glanced behind her and saw Arthur locking them in the stable and moving close to her again. She sighed as she felt a bit trapped with him in there, maybe she could just stab him and run, having killed the Heir, Morgause would be delighted… she shook away the dark thoughts and fall to her knees before the stallion, patting his neck carefully.

'What happened to you…' she whispered as she closed her eyes and set her hands above the stallion who remained frozen, feeling the waves of magic scanning his body. Morgana felt heat beneath her palm as she passed her hand over the horse's abdominal area. She nodded to herself, feeling Arthur's eyes on her back, she pressed her palms together above the place and closed her eyes, concentrating on the task.

'_Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!_Morgana cast the spell and let out a gasp as she felt her body shaking in the force of her powers, the horse gave a gasp and then struggled to get up on all fours. Arthur rushed close to calm it down as Morgana had been left on the floor to catch her breath, he made sure the panicked horse didn't hit her.

Arthur turned to Morgana, offering both his hands for her to stand up, she took them, still feeling a little lightheaded as she smiled at him. He smiled back gratefully, he couldn't believe he had witnessed actual magic before his very eyes. Before he could think twice of it, he hugged her tightly to him, his arms wrapping around her body and bringing her close. She was frozen for a mare second before she could response and hug him back, refusing to accept the butterflies in her stomach, the goose-bumps all over her skin or her heart's wild beating.

They remained in the hug, breaths stolen, bodies close, Morgana's head resting on Arthur's chest as his own rested on the crown of her own head, it felt cozy, right, fitting, peaceful and…

They broke the hug at the same time, smiled at each other uncomfortably in silence and finally moved a step away from each other, still in the locked stable.

'See? Magic is not that evil after all,' Morgana said a bit breathlessly before they could hear the vets knocking on the doors, the both sighed as this was the end of their privacy. 'Keep him in for a couple of days, let him rest and tell them to keep him hydrated, not to give him too much food or force him to eat if he doesn't feel like to.' Morgana added and Arthur nodded his head quickly, willing to follow her instructions, he didn't want even to begin and think why he had hugged her, why she felt even more divine than in his dreams or why he longed body back against hers…. 'I guess our riding is delayed once again?' Morgana asked but this time Arthur shook his head.

'No my Lady, I can take another horse while you'll have Josephine…' Arthur offered and Morgana nodded, now that his head was clear of worry and fear over his beloved stallion and he pushed away the thoughts considering her body, Arthur noticed Morgana's clothes.

'You're not in a dress,' he pointed out as they both opened the doors for the vets to enter while they moved outside so they could go to the next chamber where the other horses were held. Morgana smirked and nodded her head.

'You'd expect me to sleep in a dress?' she asked teasingly. Arthur tried to keep the mental image away, as he had one similar last night, where she was laid on his bed in a dress and he was moving his hands up her legs, under her skirts. Oh Dear GOD! 'I wouldn't ride in a dress, your highness… we're not in the Elizabethan Era… Princesses and Queens are allowed to weare the clothes of their liking…' Morgana said and Arthur smiled and nodded his head.

'Mother of all of us…' he said, regarding Elizabeth and the Golden Age she once had brought to Britain. 'Great Queen, opposed to Magic…' Arthur added, half-teasingly, half-seriously, he wanted to know her opinion about everything, their upbringing was so different and he was thirsty to see the world from the eyes of someone so different, yet so fitted with him at the same time.

'Not that opposed… considering she was born by a sorceress…' Morgana commented and Arthur looked at her with interest.

'I think we both know it was only Henry's blaming as to get rid of her and get married to Jane Seymour….' Arthur said but Morgana shook her head as they took out their horses and mounted. He was surprised to see the ease with which she moved up to Josephine, patting her neck and smiling at him again, the sunny day of Camelot was giving her an almost inhuman glow upon her skin, hair and eyes.

'Depends on which country's history you've been studying, my lord…' Morgana said with mirth in her voice. He looked at her with even deeper curiosity and she quiet liked it. From where she came from, there weren't many people unaware of the true history, she liked that she could make him look so surprised and intrigued. They started slowly next to each other, as to have their horses ready for the race, she had to admit, his breeches matched with his deep blue shirt perfectly and it made his eyes so intense she could hardly take her own from him.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked and Morgana smiled.

'Queen Anne Boleyn comes from my line… my mother's to be exact… and if you think, my Lord that she was beheaded by Henry, I'm afraid I will disappoint you…'

'But…'

'But a society ruled by men has history as it wants to be. Truth is Anne Boleyn retired from the face of this world when she had to… and allowed her daughter to bring the Golden Age in our lands… if she had tried to have a son when it wasn't her destiny to have one, she would have died indeed… When a woman gets what she isn't to have… usually ends up dead…' Morgana said, and she felt as if slipping one more hint about him and Queen Igraine, she held herself, it was too soon yet. 'But why bother with Death's claws when you have seen through your powers you daughter becoming one of the greatest monarchs in history?' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her dumbstruck, he couldn't believe his ears, she could see it clearly. ' You would be fascinated if you were to visit the Esbats Library in Avalon city… especially the History section…' Morgana added as she hurried her mare for a small sprint.

Arthur followed, still muted as he needed to consider that all kinds of historical facts he knew were probably false, if it was for Morgana to be right that was…

Two eyes watched the pair on the horses in anxiety from one of the palace's chambers. Merlin took a huge breath as he saw Arthur and Morgana galloping faster and faster, racing each other to the lake of the royal gardens in the sunny day, their laughter was heard from across the grounds.

The past night had been horrible for the young man, he had been numb at first, with the revelations of Morgana's secret communication with Queen Morgause, he had heard of so many things, but he had no idea how to tell Arthur about them, if he dared utter a word, Morgana would expose him as well and then he would be in jeopardy. Merlin jumped in his skin when the door of the office he shared with Gaius opened and the old man entered it. Merlin rushed close to him as the man looked at the young boy with concern.

'Why the urgent call?' he asked and Merlin gestured for the both of them to sit down, a servant moved inside, ready to serve breakfast but Merlin declined and sent him away.

'Yesterday I overheard Morgana speaking through something magical in her hands with Queen Morgause. They said something about a wedding of Morgause with king Cenred. They mentioned King Merrick of Mercia and Morgana's interest in him as a bride. They talked about luring Arthur into something, Morgana tries to get him closer and then they said something about the Druids being threatening Avalon and possibly Camelot.' Merlin said in one breath and Gaius looked at him with a deep frown. 'And I can't tell Arthur because I will have to expose my magic, what am I to do, Gaius?' the young man finally finished his rant and looked at his mentor with feared eyes.

'Morgana tries to lure Arthur closer and Morgause is to get married to Cenred?...' Gaius asked and Merlin felt the older man's response was a bit anticlimactic… he expected the news of the Druids' possible attack and Morgana's evil plans were kind of worse than the things Gaius picked up from his revelations…

'Yeah… why's that so important?' Merlin asked and Gaius looked at the younger man with worried eyes.

'Be sure that Morgana is not sent here by her sister the Queen as to build bridges with Camelot… I think we all know that…' Gaius started and Merlin nodded his head, more or less everyone was suspicious of the young Princess. 'Well what not many people know is the existence of two prophesies concerning the Le Fay sisters…' Gaius went on and Merlin looked at him.

'What prophesies?' he asked and Gaius sighed.

'One of them was made by the sorceress Nimueh when the Kingdoms of Albion united under one crown and seven thrones… and the other was made when Morgana was born, after Morgause, Cenred and Arthur of course who was the eldest of the heirs of Albion…' Gaius said and Merlin looked at him with worried eyes, he knew things were worse than he though as it seemed.

'The second prophesy was made by Nimueh as if to curse Uther for imprisoning her for the doom of Queen Igraine… but in her prophesy, Nimueh made sure to include Uther's worst enemies, the women of Camelot…' Gaius added and Merlin waited.

"_The day Camelot's blood is taken to the magical Side_

_The Sorceress will be Free and that will be the Time_

_For the Royal blood of the Isles to have_

_Camelot's blood spilt in the name of the Craft."_Gaius words were clear and matched more or less what Merlin had heard the Le Fays talking about.

'So you think Morgan will try to take Arthur to her side… then Nimueh will be freed, and somehow Morgana will have Arthur spilling some kind of blood in the name of Magic… therefore Avalon…' Merlin tried to understand the meaning of the prophesy.

'Prophesies can have more than one meaning, the tricky part is to clarify which one is the right version, but yes… right now this seems as the right version of it…' Gaius said and Merlin sighed, things were worse than he dared thought. 'And what about the first prophesy? The one made first?' Merlin asked and Gaius sighed again.

"_The royal womb with a Fay's blood will bear_

_The King's Perfect Son_

_The Son who will unite the Realm Like no other Man_

_His Parents will be: the Beautiful Fay and the Powerful King…" _Gaius gave the prophesy that had been made first and Merlin this time frowned.

'This is…' Merlin tried but Gaius nodded.

'Fitting for both Le Fays… I think Morgana is not aware of this prophesy, I'm not sure if she's aware of either of the prophesies but I can only guess that Morgause's plan is for Morgana to be here and fulfill the earliest prophesy so she can stay the only candidate for the prime prophesy. Because as it is now, both Morgana and Morgause can carry the sons of powerful kings, Merrick in Morgana's case and Cenred for Morgause's case… they are both beautiful like the prophesy says and they both have the blood of the fairies… and they're associated with great Kings…' Gaius said and Merlin rubbed his face in his palms. 'Yet… there is the chance we're rendering the prophesy in the wrong way…' Gaius tried once again and Merlin groaned.

Even if he was to expose Morgana and destroy the fulfillment of the newest prophesy, there would be the other one to come out true. Arthur was to be the High King since he was the oldest, if Merrick and Morgana or Morgause and Cenred were to have sons, they would first step over Arthur's dead body as to take the throne…

'Do not despair, Merlin, right now, all we can do is have Morgana under a watchful eye, you can't expose her, she will be banned from Camelot but you will be rotting on a spike by Uther… we need to try and change things differently.' Gaius said and Merlin sighed and nodded his head, he felt as Arthur was already doomed by both prophesies but he had to remain positive and calmed as to help his best friend and future king of Albion…

* * *

><p>oooh ok... we had armor here... a lot of armor, don't complain :P and a hug... and Morgana using magic, the spell i used was actually the one merlin used in the Crystal Cave on Morgana, what u think of the armor bits? I wanted to blend Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth I a) because i love them, b) because this is an au moden fic so Albion has more or less the kings and queens Britain has... and we learnt about one more prophesy... what u think? can't wait for your reviews!<p> 


	7. Lost Chance

HEllo everyone! don't shoot me! I tried my best and here it is, the new chapieeeeee I hope you will like it, I needed HOURS to finish it!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven – Lost Chance<em>

'_How are you doing with the prince, sister?' _Morgause's voice was heard around the room, Morgana had just woken up from a rather troubled night, nightmares wouldn't stop for the past days, ever since she had that ride with Arthur her nightmares had gotten worse and worse, other times showing her Avalon falling, her sister dead and other times seeing Arthur dead or dying, close to the corpses of little children with raven curls or blond hair…

'I'm doing my best, Morgause, I'm approaching him.' Morgana said and waited for Morgause to speak.

'_Have you touched the matter of his birth yet?' _Morgause asked and Morgana sighed and shook her head.

'I'm approaching it,' she lied, rubbing her eyes with her hand, she couldn't believe she was now lying to her own sister.

'…_I see,' _Morgause was heard and Morgana frowned, knowing her sister wasn't easily lie to… _'Well is he difficult to approach?' _Morgause asked after another moment and Morgana felt as smiling.

In the past days Morgana was probably spending the best days in years of her life. Arthur was a brat but their bickering was making her feel alive, he was trying to push her buttons like she did with him but they always ended up laughing about things and surprising each other with things standard for their worlds but so different for each other. They loved riding horses –especially since she had saved his stallion-, they had even decided to have a small sword fighting since she had challenged him, they loved strolling around the castle. Arthur had showed her all the good spots of the castle and the city, they were having great fun with each other and Morgana had to admit, he was nothing like people from Avalon had their propaganda about… Arthur Pendragon was a… sweet man.

'Yes, he's hard to approach, he's closing up really easily and has a lot of guards around him,' Morgana tried to lie again and sighed, the only one guarding Arthur had been his friend who for the past days had been really strange. Morgana's initial impression about Merlin was obviously wrong as he wasn't that sweet man she had thought of at first and Morgana was worried sometimes. He had almost been stalking at Arthur and Morgana, having the Prince many times asking him to leave and the young man would stuck his eyes on Morgana as if judging her for something that she hadn't done…at least not yet.

'_Well then you'll be pleased to know that you will have help…' _Morgause's voice had a small poisonous edge and Morgana frowned harder at her sister's words.

'What do you mean?' Morgana asked and Morgause took her moments to speak.

'_You'll see, trust your blood, little Mor, trust me,' _Morgause said, addressing her sister with her old nickname their mother used. Morgana was _little Mor_ and Morgause was the _big Mor_ of the Avalon family, both princesses with similar names. Morgana felt as her heart had sunk in boiling guilt and worry. The magical connection was broken and Morgana was left alone with the throbbing bracelet in her hand and her mind racing.

'Are you alright?' Arthur asked as he saw her emerging from her room, they had decided to compete with each other in sword fighting, for the past days they enjoyed literally playing with each other and since both Uther and Morgause had pushed them close as to get each other's interest, the two royals did exactly that… maybe a bit too willingly from their own parts but… they had to obey the orders given to them, that's what they kept telling themselves.

'Uhm, yes just troubled sleep…' Morgana only half lied as indeed her sleep wasn't good by far and the combination with Morgause's riddles destroyed her mood.

'Your grace-' Arthur started.

'I thought we agreed on Morgana and Arthur, first name bases…' Morgana tried with a smile and Arthur smiled.

'You're right, Morgana…' he said and went on. 'Maybe we should call Gaius or Merlin… they could give you some medicine… excuse my forwardness but in the past days I have heard the screams in your chambers… screams of utter fear and worry, I know it's the nightmares but maybe we could stop it with some medicine? How do you stop them when you're in Avalon?' Arthur asked and Morgana was left speechless to look at him, yes in the past days they had come closer, something that left Morgana utterly confused and worried and bemused but she wouldn't have expected of the royal bratness of his to have noticed her nightmares and her worries, maybe she was way too open to him?

'Usually I use magic…' Morgana said and Arthur gave a small sight, she couldn't do the same here, in Uther's castle, not again, it would be disastrous for their so far great royal guest.

'Well then I'm afraid we'll have to use some medicine?' Arthur offered weakly, in the past days, he had to admit, he felt a great pull towards the young princess, it wasn't easy to admit, he had never felt like this before, she was strong, beautiful, with her own brain to use and not some overly ridiculous young lady who gushed over him, he liked that she provoked him all the time –even if he usually lost the battles with her, another first for him- he had found an equal and even if he was afraid it was all because of her magical powers, he liked to believe that it was something more, something of his own instincts and feelings… he liked to believe that he actually liked her and she liked him back. 'Maybe I can brighten your day by beating you in the sword fighting?' Arthur offered with a grin this time and Morgana answered with one of her own.

'Like you did with the horse races and the archery match between us? Yeah I think beating you once again will help me…' Morgana said as she breezed by his side down the corridor, he gave a smaller grin, knowing she was right about their past.. encounters, yet he couldn't admit such thing, he hadn't lost to a girl!

'That never happened..' he murmured as he approached her. She was wearing casual clothes, a pair of black trousers, boots she could fight with the sword on steady legs and a nice top with a happy little sketch of a girl with a crown and the logo "I'm a fucking little princess" in pink letters.

'You need a children sword, my lady?' Arthur asked as they entered a small chamber in the sword fighting field of the castle. Morgana grinned and approached the case with swords, she picked one or two, balancing them in her hand as to find a good one for her hand, she picked one with small rubies –the gemstones of Camelot- on the handle. 'I see you're going to break your hand with this one, quiet heavy… fitting for a man's hand…' Arthur added when she didn't speak, she smirked as he picked up his own.

'No worries, _my lord.._ I beaten you with a horse too big for me… I am sure I can beat you with a sword unfitting for a woman…' Morgana said and Arthur rolled his eyes but grinned as she moved away.

They exited the chamber and moved to the field, Arthur was dressed in breeches and a black top, boots as well were on for his steady steps, his hair was messy with the breeze of spring, his eyes vivid like Morgana's as they started by circling each other with smiles on their faces.

'So you're allowed to fight in Avalon?' Arthur asked and Morgana smiled as she balanced her the sword in her hand.

'You'd think I'm just sitting in a mysterious room all day, practicing black magic, Arthur?' Morgana asked and Arthur grinned.

'Well you're to be the future Queen of Mora, I can't imagine people would dare harm you even in practice…' Arthur said and Morgana felt a clutch in her stomach at the mention of her preplanned future… the mission she had… her crown… shared with someone like King Merrick… a man with three times her age….

'Believe me, Arthur, my tutor in sword fighting was quiet cruel with me… sent me to my chambers many times with slices and scratches and bruises… taught me how not to whine but stand strong… once I had even some broken ribs…' Morgana said as she lay the first blow, hard enough for Arthur to block in surprise, she had a strong hand.

'And your tutor was?...' Arthur asked in a gasp as he advanced and they had to circle their swords before meet them again in mid air.

'My sister, queen Morgause…' Morgana said in effort as they started a dance of fighting… blades smashing against each other, wrists twisting and steps carefully placed as not to lose balance…

Arthur didn't have to answer something in this, obviously Morgana had seen the ugly side of a family… like he had, he had his father, she had her sister and no father… and he had no idea about Queen Vivienne and her ways with her daughters…

'What about your mother, Morgana, if I may ask?' he tried as he backed off for a few moments, to give her time and study her face…

'Our mother was… fair, strong, very strong…' Morgana said, in every pause balancing and calculating Arthur's posture. 'She was strict but she loved us equally, she knew we would be the only ones left behind when she would be gone… She knew her islands had to be properly ruled… she trusted us… and that's why she left no place for argument, disobedience or defy… She never laid a finger on us… but her tongue was enough to make you crawl…' Morgana said as they had kept on with their fight, they only stopped for a moment again, they were too strong for each other… Equally strong and Morgana was surprised for opening so easily to Arthur. While taken by surprise, Arthur found the chance to attack, he blocked the sword from her hand, and as she tried to stop him, she lost her balance and fell back on the soft dirt of the field, Arthur moved close and pointed his blade at her left, full breast.

'By the looks of things, I won…' Arthur said, way softer than he would have if he hadn't just heard her confession about her childhood. Morgana smiled and replied as she glanced at the blade on her breast.

'There is always a first time,' she said cheekily and he rolled his eyes as he took away the blade and offered his free hand, she took it with a small smile as he pulled her on her feet. 'What about your mother…? I know you lost her young… but…' Morgana tried, mostly innocently but she knew she had a mission as well, a mission she almost dreaded now… She knew she should be ashamed of admitting that to herself but she had to, she liked Arthur way too much to harm him in any way…

Arthur kept her hand in his, their bodies close; he wondered if he should answer… was she just curious? No, she was asking because he had asked and she had answered, for the past days they had been learning things about each other in general bases, what they liked what they disliked, their educational levels, their experiences from their countries, that morning was about learning things about their past, a past they obviously didn't like…

'She was the royal princess of Caerleon, she married my father when she was very young, for years they were trying to have a child, they made it and she got pregnant with me… she died in the labor, all I know is that my father changed then… Some hoped that the birth of the first male would establish Albion's unity but it only got it divided…' Arthur finally said, his voice not hiding his change of mood. Morgana remained to look at him, her eyes still in his, his taller figure before her, their chests almost touching.

'It wasn't your fault…' she heard herself whispering, she knew the truth, of course it wasn't his fault, he was just _born_, Uther had used queen Igraine through magic to have a child, and he had changed because he blamed magic and not himself…

'Anyway, I know that she was a very sweet woman, a beautiful woman, and that she craved a child very much… not only because she wanted to make sure the Pendragon Dynasty would carry on but also because she loved children…' Arthur added way softer and Morgana nodded her head, unconsciously squeezing his hand, his eyes locked with hers and remained there, their faces close to each other…

'What's the version of the event in your country? I'm sure the people there weren't very happy with the birth of the male in Camelot…' Arthur whispered his question and Morgana's heart gave a sudden kick, she could do it now, it was the _perfect_ chance, she could seed doubt and pain in his heart, pain that combined with the truth she could prove to him would lead to his turn against Uther, it would result to Uther's fall… and then Arthur's as well, she could make it.

Their faces were a mere inch apart, their breaths puffing against each other's skin, their eyes locked, their hearts racing. Morgana opened and closed her full lips, trying to execute her mission, and Arthur at the same time, she didn't have the time to make a sound as a gasping voice interrupted them.

'Arth-your highness! You're needed in the conference- office immediately!' it was Merlin's voice and the pause in his words had been resulted by him noticing how close Morgana and Arthur had been. The duo broke apart immediately, Morgana looking around her as if she had just done something awful and Arthur looked at Merlin as if he would murder the young man, Merlin however was looking at Morgana almost accusingly…

'What is it, _Merlin?_' Arthur asked and Morgana finally met the eyes of the prince's friend, piercing in her own, she hated that heated gaze for the past days, for some reason Merlin always made her feel uncomfortable and she tried to blame on him the fact that she froze before her greatest chance to finalize her sister's plan, so she returned the glare equally.

'The king wants to talk to you, it's about a royal visitor from Escetia…' Merlin said as he finally looked at his friend, Arthur with his turn looked at the bemused Morgana.

'I have no idea…' she said, yet a scalding fear and suspicion rose in her heart, she would get help… that's what Morgause had said… someone had been sent from Escetia, the kingdom that was to be united with Avalon through the marriage of Morgause and Cenred's within the next days… what Morgause had done?

'Excuse me, Morgana,' Arthur said as he gave a small bow at her, mostly to show her that they would have time later to talk again, she only nodded and gestured for him.

'I could come with you?' she offered, she needed to know what Morgause had done.

'The king requested only the Heir,' Merlin answered for Arthur and Morgana glared at him again while Arthur looked at him with a confused frown at his friend's cutting tone.

'Allow me to go on my own and see what is going on… we'll talk later, what about afternoon picnic in the roses garden that I showed you the other day?' Arthur offered, romance, that would be good for her, he could get to know more about her… they would have privacy and be on their own… and maybe, just maybe, he could finish what Merlin so abruptly interrupted.

'Very well then…' Morgana finally said, she knew she shouldn't press matters, she could draw too much attention and right that moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep up with her plan or just admit defeat to her sister and run away, back to her golden cage in Avalon… or just run away with Arthur somewhere far from Albion altogether.

'See you in the afternoon them, I hope your pride will be healed until then…' he said with humor, referring to her loss to him in the sword fighting, she gave a smile and a chuckle and at that sight Arthur couldn't stop himself, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A completely intimate and forwarded gesture between two royals, they both knew that yet they both gave gentle smiles at each other, even if Morgana's eyes had widened the moment she felt his lips on her skin…

The young prince moved away, followed by Merlin but not before the younger man could glare at Morgana with hot eyes, she was still confused but the man's eyes on her put her on guard immediately and she glared back at him, not able to ask what was his bloody problem as he was already moving away, trailing the prince like he always did nowadays…

She tried to forget the young man as she touched her skin with her hand, her skin still tingled with the feel of Arthur's lips on it… She sighed, took a deep breath and sighed again… She had been so good at first, determined to do what would be good for Avalon, Mora and Morgause… but in the past days she had lost that determination, that sureness, that power… and today she had missed her biggest chance to create the sparkles of war among the Pendragons. And now she was just touching her cheek like a schoolgirl because no one else but her enemy, Arthur Pendragon, the man she had seen in her dreams fathering her children… had kissed her on the cheek…

For the love of Circe… what was wrong with her?

* * *

><p>oooh so much confusion... and Morgana missed a very big chance to reveal what she knows... but Morgause has sent a helping hand... hmm what kind of help you think it is? and Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek even under Merlin's glares... and they have set a date in the roses garden... what u think guys? i need motivation to keep up so please, be kind ladies and knights and leave me a review please!<p>

CP09


	8. Cracks in the Blood

OOOH another quick update! I hope you're all satisfied! thank you very much for the review in the previous chapter, please do repeat the honor :D

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – Cracks in the Blood<p>

'Father you summoned me,' Arthur said as he entered the royal chamber of meetings to find his father in his dark suit on the desk, looking through some documents in his hands. Uther looked up at his son and gestured for him to sit down while Merlin stood standing a foot away.

'Looks like we're going to trap more than one birds in our webs…' Uther said and Arthur looked at him in wonder.

'What do you mean, father?' Arthur asked and Uther set down the documents and looked at his son, he took another paper and moved it closer to Arthur.

'It seems like Cenred is sending a royal guest as well, too many spies I say…' Uther said as Arthur took the paper and read the official request for the visit of lady Vivienne of Escetia, young cousin of King Cenred. 'Obviously there is worry between the isles and of the cursed and Escetia and Cenred wants to send his cousin to stalk our sweet little Morgana…' Uther said, mocking the titles of the Isles and Morgana's age and position.

Arthur sighed and looked at his father with sober eyes, a few days ago, he would be just fine, even join the mocking and the mood but now, having the feel of Morgana's cheek still upon his lips and knowing she was out there, with her honest eyes and beautiful voice… he couldn't even fake a smile at his father's words.

'And speaking of the little witch, how things are going with her? Have you approached her for information? Is she planning on doing anything? I hope you remember that she's a witch, a tricky creature.' Uther added to his words and Arthur felt as if he would retort something at his father's words. Morgana wasn't like that, yes she was magical but her magic had saved Albion, his stallion, Morgana was a sweet woman, opinionated and stubborn but not evil in the slightest…

'We're doing… good, she's… good,' Arthur finally responded. Uther glanced at him in wonder but Arthur changed the subject as soon as he could.

'So you're let that Vivienne visit us?' Arthur asked, Uther accepted to change the subject and smirked.

'Of course I will, I have the future queen of Mora in my castle and now I will have the cousin of King Cenred as well… I need bait when I want to get the big fishes…' Uther said and Arthur sighed and nodded, he finally stood up and bowed slightly at his father.

'If you'll excuse me,' Arthur finally said, feeling uncomfortable before his father and his plans and ways. 'I'll make sure Vivienne will be welcomed with royalty. Let Merlin announce the arrival to the press,' Arthur said and Uther nodded as they both glanced at Merlin who nodded.

'Arthur…' Uther called out before the prince and Merlin could exit the room. Arthur looked at his father. 'Remember… she's a witch, she can trick the mind… and the heart… she's no better than monsters like her sister…' Uther said and Arthur frowned slightly but nodded his head as to get out of the room the soonest.

The young friends moved outside the room and Arthur was ready to leave but Merlin caught his arm, the young warlock had tried to talk to Arthur for days but he couldn't find the ways. Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion and waited for his best friend to talk.

'You know… your father is right…' Merlin said finally and Arthur frowned at him, taking his arm away.

'What is that supposed to mean, Merlin?' Arthur asked and Merlin sighed and looked at his bet friend uncomfortably.

'I mean that the King knows better and more about these kind of people, he once was close to them… Morgana is a witch and I know that for days you and her have come close-'

'Merlin!... have you been stalking me? Does Freya know about your hidden jealousy of me?' Arthur asked, trying to tease his friend but Merlin remained sober, making Arthur even more uncomfortable, guilty for his feelings towards Morgana and angry at everyone treating him like a child.

''-And I know you feel good close to her but keep in mind that she's a witch, and showed up here after twenty years, sent by Morgause….' Merlin finished his words and Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes before he could speak.

'You and my father and everyone think that you know better… I have been trained since I was a boy to become a king, I know the dangers, I know the risks and I know about politics… Morgause is a cruel woman but Morgana isn't and so far she has only helped me and been kind and amazing. From my father, I accepted such attitude but from you Merlin…' Arthur said in a stern voice and Merlin had bowed his head, not sure what to say. 'From you, I accepted a little bit more understanding… you know how things are for me….' Arthur added and Merlin looked at him.

'You… you're so much into her?' Merlin asked, he didn't dare say the words "in love" that was too much to handle, yet Arthur seemed as uncomfortable and troubled. He sighed once again and started moving away in the corridor.

'Maybe I am…' Arthur murmured and he knew Merlin had heard him.

'Morgause!' Morgana whispered furiously at the bracelet, she had opened the connection, she had realized how it was working in the past days and she had achieved it but Morgause was either ignoring her or didn't want to speak to her. 'Morgause, speak to me!' Morgana repeated and sighed in fury as she had yet no answer. She knew her sister, she was somewhere close to her own bracelet and she wasn't talking to her sister. 'Tell me what you're planning! Tell me what you've done! What kind of "help" you're sending here?' Morgana demanded again but received no answer. She knew she was trying in vain, if Morgause didn't want to speak, she wouldn't. In fury she tore the bracelet from her hand and tossed it across the room as she paced around the room in her blind try to calm down.

She heard a knock on the door so she took another deep breath and called for the person to enter, it was Gwen with a beautiful dress for Morgana, she looked oddly at the bracelet, picked it up and offered it at Morgana without a question.

'Sorry, Gwen, sometimes princesses have tantrums…' Morgana said and Gwen gave a smile and nodded her head without asking anything.

Morgana skipped lunch since she would have the picnic with Arthur so she took a shower and decided to change in something more… girly? for the occasion, Gwen helped her in the beautiful dress, knee-length with black patterns and a V neck.

'So Gwen…' Morgana started, the maid looked at her, the princess needed to get her mind off her sister and her plots. 'Had ever Arthur been serious with someone?' she had tried to make her question sound light and carefree but Gwen's knowing smile made her feel uncomfortable.

'Well not really, nothing serious, it's not easy for him, you see, he's the prince and all… women want the throne set by his… they don't look at him as a person… more likely as a trophy for the prettiest…' Gwen said and Morgana only nodded, pretty much the same stood for her as well.

'I see.' Morgana said as her eyes fell on the bracelet around her arm, the churning worry hadn't left her ever since Arthur had been summoned and she was so worried about that royal guest of Camelot's, what had Morgause done?

'I think you're ready,' Gwen said and Morgana smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, she was indeed, she had kept her hair in a bun as not to wet it and now Gwen had rearranged it in a more elegant bun with some strands escaping. She looked beautiful in her black and white dress and her simple make up. There was a knock on the door and Gwen moved close and opened it to reveal Arthur in casual jeans and t-shirt like before but different shoes since they weren't going to the field.

'Is her grace ready?' he asked Gwen formally, they had decided to be untypical only before each other but he had to be formal with the rest.

'I am, my lord,' Morgana moved closer to the door the moment Arthur looked at her, he lost the ability to breathe.

'Enchanted,' he whispered and Morgana only smiled at the choice of words. 'Shall we? Our picnic has been arranged close to the rose gardens.' Arthur said and Morgana nodded her head and smiled at Gwen who smiled back and bowed as they left.

They exited the castle by each other's side and the moment they had some form of privacy while approaching the gardens, Arthur dared take Morgana's hand in his. Morgana smiled at him and glanced at their intertwined hands in a mixture of warmth and guilt.

'So who is the new guest?' Morgana tried to ask lightly but Arthur sighed and looked away, his father's words still ringing in his ears, squeezing his heart like a vice grip.

'It's duchess Vivienne of Escetia, sent by King Cenred. My father thinks she's sent here by Cenred because the king can't trust your sister,' Arthur finally replied, Morgana had remained silent by his side as they walked together. In true, she wasn't pondering on anything, she was simply seething in fury.

Morgause was trying to force her, she first threw her in this situation, sent to Camelot, in the wolf's jaws and now she was pressing matters by sending no one else but Vivienne, that spoiled little brat, cousin of Cenred and gold digger… Morgana felt as if giving up on her sister, for the first time in her life, she felt fooled by her own sister, she tried to erase the frown from her face, took a deep breath of her own and nodded her head.

'You know Vivienne?' Arthur asked, having noticed her darkened face. Morgana gave a failed smile and nodded her head.

'I actually do… she's difficult to please I warn you… picky and annoying, nosy and bossy.' Morgana said, having grew up in Avalon in close ally with Escetia, she knew the king's cousin, apart a spy, she was a nerve wracking wench. Arthur smiled at her this time.

'No worries, Morgana… I got used to annoying and bossy royal ladies.' Arthur said with a smirk and Morgana looked at him agape, she slapped his shoulder with her free hand and tried to take away her other but he held tight until he wrapped his arms around her waist and flopped her down on the blankets that were spread before them, in a tiny meadow that was shown among the roses. Morgana squealed and laughed as they landed in a hip close to their foods. They hadn't even realized how they felt so free and at ease with each other, they just did and laughed harder when Morgana gripped a handful of raspberries and threw them at Arthur, having an answer of Arthur dipping his fingers in the chocolate sauce and smearing Morgana's lips and nose, having her squealing and falling on her back, Arthur following in their struggle.

Arthur's face was an inch away from Morgana's, their eyes locked, chests heaving against each other.

'Get off me, Prince Arthur, I could have my guards arresting you in your own kingdom for assaulting a fellow ruler…' Morgana said, her voice was broken, her heart was pounding, his body felt great against hers, his eyes so close, his lips… her brain was lost in a mixture of embarrassment, worry, warmth and confusion.

Arthur glanced at Morgana's chocolate covered lips and didn't stop this time, without replying her words, he leaned down and kissed her lips, taking the chocolate away, along her breath. Apart the chocolate, she tasted sweet and after a moment of numbness she was responding, her hands still with stains from the berries and his with the chocolate dug in each other's hair. Their lips and tongues fighting for dominance like their bodies did in the horse ridings and the sword fighting. They finally broke the kiss for some oxygen and Arthur rested his head on Morgana's temple.

'Am I still assaulting you, my princess?' Arthur asked and Morgana was at loss of words as she kept her eyes closed, her brain had gone blank, lost and soaring, maybe for the first time in her life, she felt free.

'Yes… and I love every minute,' Morgana whispered, she felt bad for what she was doing to Morgause but she couldn't feel any better for herself, for once, she was doing what she wished to do, Arthur gave a smile at her and stole another kiss.

'Morgana…' Arthur whispered as they looked in each other's eyes. They knew respectively that they were defying the orders given to them, they knew they were moving up the wrong path, but they did it together.

'Arthur…' she whispered back, not sure what else to say.

'Has your sister asked you to have me close to you, for her advantages?' Arthur asked honestly and Morgana looked at him deep in the eyes, he knew, of course he did, maybe not everything but he did, and right now he was asking a question that she could answer honestly, she could say the truth he asked, not the whole truth thankfully but what was required.

'Has your father asked you to keep me close so you can learn through me why my sister sent me here?' Morgana asked and Arthur kept looking at her. They had their answers; they knew they were both tangled in the politics of Morgause and Uther's and could do nothing about it for now.

In comfortable silence –since they had taken the answers for now- Arthur sat on the blankets with Morgana by his side, their arms touching, their hands finding each other again. They ate mostly in silence, not sure how deep to dig in the news of the orders they had or dare speak to each other about the kisses they shared.

'So Vivienne arrives in two days time…' Morgana murmured when their meal was almost over, they knew they had to return to the castle soon. 'She might just try to kill you…' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her and laughed. 'Don't laugh at me, she's from Escetia, Cenred is an enemy of your father's…' Morgana said with a laugh as well. Arthur shrugged as he took another bite from an apple.

'So is your sister… and you might beat Vivienne to it and kill me first…' Arthur said and Morgana fought the lash of guilt inside her heart.

'Maybe…' she said teasingly but she felt only fear of how much her actions could do exactly that. A few days back and shewould had been rejoicing at the fact of being so close to the male Heir, now she was only regretful and so blissfully happy…

* * *

><p>ooooohh THEY KISSED! wooohoo! what u think guys? there are cracks between the sisters and uther-arthur but arthur and morgana are closing to each other...and the royal guest is vivienne! what u think about that? Morgause is smarter than her sister gives her credit for... please review and tell me what u think and what you want to happen in the next chapie!<p> 


	9. Enchantments of All Kinds

Hello everyone! I should be asleep but here I am, 6 hours before my wake up call for another day at work, this is the new chapie, I think it's bigger than the other ones and oh so complicated and full of things so i'll shut up and let you to it...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – Enchantments of all Kinds<p>

Morgana had made sure to lock her door as she prepared the small magical amulet for Arthur, she had tried really hard in the middle of the night to sneak in the kitchens, find rosemary, salt and lavender for the amulet that would keep any enchantment of Vivienne's away from Arthur.

She wasn't even sure what she was feeling anymore, all she knew was that she didn't Arthur to be hurt and Morgause to learn a lesson of trying to trap her sister through Cenred and Vivienne…

She finished the amulet just in time as there was a knock on the door. She took the little amulet, kept it in her hand and straightened up her formal Avalonian black dress as she approached and unlocked the door to find Arthur in his own formal uniform she had seen him in a few days ago, when she was arriving at Camelot, now he was wearing his sunglasses as well.

'You look funny with the aviators on,' Morgana laughed as he grinned, looked up and down the corridor and leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips for good morning.

'My eyes need time to adjust, I overslept and I haven't gotten back to normal yet,' Arthur said as he offered his arm and Morgana grinned, feeling her lips tingling and wrapped her arm around his so he could escort her.

'You couldn't sleep?' she asked and he shook his head.

'I was thinking…. What about you?' He asked and she sighed, truth to be told, she hadn't slept at all, the nightmares of Morgause killing both her and Arthur had her shoved out of her bed and sent down the kitchens to find the needed herbs for the amulet she was about to attach on Arthur's clothes.

'I couldn't sleep either… a few dreams,' she said in a quiet voice and Arthur sighed as he glanced at her but nodded. They kept moving down the corridor on their own, he in his official costume of the armor and the cape and her in her black dress as she was still in mourning over her mother, the medallions of Mora and Avalon pinned on her dress' fabric along the ribbon of silver that was crossed from her right shoulder down to her left hip, her hair up in a bun.

'I wish I could help with the dreams,' Arthur commented lightly and they paused and looked at each other, their arms still connected. Morgana wished he could do something too, she was so tired and worried and confused, she had been on the edge as it was, now she had also to keep Vivienne away from him.

'Hug me, like yesterday,' Morgana commanded in the lightest of commands and he simply obliged, no one could see them there so they felt free to be intimate, his arms wrapped around her back and waist, her own around his waist, his head touching the crown of her head. The previous evening had been amazing with the two of them enjoying each other. They hadn't dared talk about what they were doing or where it was leading, they only wanted to forget the world and spend some time together. Morgana sighed still with the memory in her mind and found the chance to attach the little amulet on Arthur's waist that held the breeches, it would be only for a few hours, then the magic of the amulet would be active for days.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other as Arthur cupped Morgana's face and gave her another peck on the lips before they could start for the throne room of the castle once again.

They kept their arms tangled as they reached the doors, Arthur took off his glasses and blinked at the light of the corridor, making Morgana chuckle softly and him nudging her with his elbow lightly, they grinned as the doors before them opened and they moved inside, the Heir escorting formally the Princess of the Isles. Uther was already on his throne, the room was full of the noble people from around the kingdoms and Morgana felt a kick in her stomach as she glanced at Alvar and Merlin, both sober staring at Arthur and herself respectively… she averted her gaze and looked straight ahead as Arthur led her to the left of the throne where the royal guests stood when they were to welcome another in a kingdom and the Prince moved to the right side of his Father the King.

They all waited only for a few moments more before the trumpets could be head and the doors opened again to reveal a blond young woman with a superior look in her eyes. She moved in Escetia's black and light blue colors down the aisle to the throne where she bowed formally as Uther raised from his throne. Morgana watched as Vivienne glanced at her while bowed, the two ladies' stares crossed and held each other only for a few moments before Uther could welcome the new guest, if he had been cold with Morgana once, he was now cold with Vivienne a hundred times more.

Arthur watched as the pretty duchess moved the aisle to reach the King, he had to admit she was very pretty, not beautiful as Morgana's elegant way, but she was cute, the only thing that indeed averted him was her stiffness and the air of superiority and smugness she held around her. The only thing that made him smile was Morgana's glare at the woman, was she realizing she was glaring? Arthur doubted it but deep down, he loved that Morgana was uncomfortable with Vivienne's presence, maybe she was too worried she would lose his attention, yeah, he'd like to think that was the reason.

'Allow me to introduce my son, Arthur Henry Pendragon,' Uther was saying and Arthur moved closer and held hands with the lady, leaning down and kissing her hand in a warm welcome. 'And of course you know Princess Morgana,' Uther added as Morgana approached and bowed formally to the duchess as she too bowed even slower before the royal princess.

'Vivienne,' Morgana greeted informally as she looked down at the young woman who looked back at her as sternly, yes… she was there for a reason.

'Morgana,' she greeted back as the two women didn't break their eyelock, leaving Arthur and Uther to almost glance at each other in the charged atmosphere.

The official greeting lasted a few more minutes, then there would be a press conference with the formalities that needed to be said and then Arthur as the Prince would take Vivienne for a tour of the palace and the grounds. Morgana tried to fight the butterflies in her stomach for letting Vivienne alone with Arthur… she was worried Vivienne would try something and… she really didn't like leaving her alone with him but she had no other choice.

She had lunch in her chambers, with Guinevere there to accompany her, the servant looked troubled as well.

'Is everything alright, Gwen?' Morgana asked and Gwen smiled and nodded uncomfortably. 'Are you sure?' Morgana pressed and Gwen sighed.

'I shouldn't be troubling you,' Gwen said and Morgana smiled.

'I'm all ears,' she said, she really wanted to get distracted by something.

'It's just a few matters of personal nature… Merlin seems off… lately and I don't know why…' Gwen said and Morgana frowned and let the girl elaborate, as far as Morgana knew, Merlin was with Freya, the girl she had met in the football match.

'The day you arrived, I kissed him…. And I'm sure I caused problems between him and Freya… don't get me wrong but I had been very confused for the past months with my love life and I had kissed him only to see if I felt something strong because there is another man in my life now…' Gwen said and Morgana nodded her head as she could follow. 'You must be thinking I'm a scarlet woman,' Gwen added and Morgana smiled and shook her head.

'We're all allowed to get confused with our hearts, Gwen,' Morgana said and she didn't even want to consider how accurate her words were for herself as well. 'Who is that new man, may I ask?' Morgana wondered and Gwen smiled rather shyly.

'It's Sir Lancelot…' Gwen said and Morgana gave an "awww" sound that made the maid almost hide her face, Morgana gestured for Gwen to sit opposite her to the small table of her chambers and the young servant did so after a moment of hesitation.

'I remember him from the football match… he's very handsome…' Morgana said and Gwen grinned and nodded.

'He's a very sweet man, I know for a long time now and the past months he has been making attempts with flowers and notes but before Freya, Merlin and I were together for a while and with that kiss those days back I wanted to make sure I was fine with Merlin so I could move on, my relationship with him hadn't been nice.' Gwen said and Morgana nodded.

'You couldn't communicate I guess?' Morgana asked, as much as she had tried to like Merlin at the first days she had failed miserably as the young man only glared at her and she didn't know why. Gwen nodded at the Princess' question.

'Merlin is a mysterious man, not bad but mysterious and sometimes I need more than nods and small smiles to make sure I'm not alone in a relationship.' Gwen said and Morgana nodded in understanding.

'So you're going in for Lancelot?' Morgana asked, wanting to change the subject that obviously bothered Gwen, the maid nodded.

'I think so… he asked me out for the Welcoming Ball in the Duchess' honor, tonight.' Gwen said and Morgana raised her eyebrows and gave a big smile.

'Not bad at all…' Morgana said and Gwen smiled 'And of course you're dismissed so you can go and get ready,' Morgana said, making sure the girl would have time to get prepared. Gwen's eyes widened and shook her head.

'No Morgana, I didn't tell you that so you can dismiss me earlier, I will first help you and then I'll go,' the maid said but Morgana smiled sweetly at her.

'I know you didn't, but since I'll be escorted by Alvar,' Morgana started, her heart kicking in her chest as this time Arthur would have to escort Vivienne to the ball since the young duchess hadn't brought someone with her… 'I'll have my servants helping me and I'll be just fine you should go and get ready.' Morgana said and Gwen smiled and thanked Morgana warmly as she rose from her chair, excused herself and left with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the hours passed by slowly, Morgana got ready in a deep purple dress, for formal occasions she still needed to be in dark colors, she pinned on the medallions of her country, frowning upon them… remembering her sister, she slipped off her bracelet and set it in her jewelry box, put on other accessories and made sure her hair was good, all wavy and beautiful in waves down her back only with pins keeping the sides.

Alvar knocked on the Princess' door and Morgana opened and greeted him as he bowed formally at her grace, he offered his arm like Arthur had done the same morning and they started for the ball room.

'Looks like your sister the Queen sent reinforcements.' Alvar almost whisper and Morgana looked at him before she could make sure the guards of the corridors were far away and out of earshot.

'Looks like my sister does not trust me,' Morgana said bitterly and Alvar shook his head.

'I don't think that's the case, your majesty, she's simply worried, truth to be told you've been sent to a difficult task and this is the first time for you…' Alvar tried but Morgana snapped.

'You mean my first time trying to destroy a family? Yes that's true,' Morgana said and Alvar looked at her for a moment before he could decide to keep his mouth shut. 'Besides, I said I'll get the mission done and that's what I was to do, but Morgause doesn't think she should be even be talking to me.' Morgana added and Alvar this time spoke

'You mean through the bracelet she gave you?' he asked and Morgana wasn't surprised at him knowing, only she didn't know in what she got herself trapped. 'Princess one day you'll be a Queen of a great Isle, maybe your sister is just putting you through a test… your mother had put your sister though similar tests as well… and they proved beneficial as now your sister is the Queen.' Alvar tried and Morgana didn't want to have anyone excusing her sister in these matters.

'My mother never send Morgause to Camelot… like my sister did with me… if she wanted to experiment she should have waited until I was back, one misstep and Uther will have me burnt… Having me accepting to come here and then return and be married to Merrick should be enough proof of my intentions as a queen…' Morgana said in anger and Alvar didn't seem to yield.

'And you're absolutely _certain_ you're still _willing_ to do all these things?' Alvar asked and this time Morgana paused and looked at him with angry eyes, and a small hint of terror. Had he noticed? Did he know? He could have… she had tried to be careful but she could never be sure.

'What is that supposed to mean, ambassador? Am I under some kind of observation and you're reporting to my sister?' Morgana demanded to know and Alvar this time looked at her as angrily, surprising her.

'Maybe you are, your majesty… by your sister's commands I'm here to help you with your mission but so far it seems as if you're only enjoying your time with the young Heir… who let me remind you is supposed to be lured to the truth so he can turn against his father as the prophesy says…' Alvar said and Morgana was simply shocked and speechless at his words, so he was watching and he was reporting to Morgause… she felt her heart being squeezed in her chest.

The two moved to the ball room without exchanging one more word with each other, Morgana was furious as she approached the large table of the drinks and poured some red wine in a glass and took it down in two big gulps.

'Why angry, your Majesty?' Uther's voice chilled her blood as she poured more wine in her glass as to buy some time to put her poker face on.

'Just tired, my Lord,' Morgana said as she turned and looked at the tyrant who had started the Purge of her kind, he was in his formal uniform and smiled at her –rather ingeniously- as he waved for a drink and a servant brought him a scotch that he gulped down quickly.

'It must be exhausting,' Uther commented and Morgana felt her heart in pain.

'What exactly?' she asked and he looked at her in the eyes, the cold blue unmolding in her emerald green.

'You know… spending time with my son… getting to know him…' Uther tried and Morgana knew he tried to make her feel intimidated.

'Your son is very easy to learn, my Lord, very sweet and open…' Morgana said and Uther did his best not to frown.

'Arthur's always kind with people around him, he's very naïve,' Uther said and Morgan smirked this time, knowing where to hit.

'I doubt it but I'm sure he wouldn't be that… naïve if he knew some things… things well hidden in lies… sometimes a tree can be so strong and beautiful because it can't look at the rotten roots…' Morgana said and this time Uther frowned deeply at her, she could see the fear in his eyes. They didn't have time to say something more as the trumpets were heard and Arthur and the Duchess showed up in the ball room that welcomed them. Arthur smiled at the corner Uther and Morgana were and both royals knew he addressed his smile at the young Princess who smiled back and raised her glass in a welcoming gesture while Uther moved away with a huff.

There was the first dance and to Morgana's utter surprise, Merlin approached her and offered his hand.

'May I have the honor, your majesty?' Merlin asked and Morgana looked at him, first Arthur, then Vivienne, then Alvar and Uther… now Merlin… this ball was awful so far and she felt jealous of Gwen a few feet away, having fun with Sir Lancelot… oblivious to everything. Morgana also glanced at Arthur who had to share the first dance with the royal guest and he was already dancing with Gwen, the raven haired witch tried to push down the scalding jealousy in her veins and finally gave her hand to Merlin who took her to the dancefloor.

'Have I offended you in some way? Morgana asked after Merlin and she started dancing, the young man shook his head but looked at her sternly. 'Then can I know why you're glaring daggers at me every time you see me?' Morgana asked rather daringly and Merlin kept looking at her.

'Your Majesty… do you know of the prophesies around your name?' Merlin asked and Morgana looked at him in utter shock, not many people knew of the prophesy she knew about… talking of Camelot and Avalon's blood.

'You mean the one about the Le Fays and Camelot?' Morgana asked seriously and Merlin nodded as they kept dancing.

'And the one of one of the Lefays and a great king bringing to the world the son that is to unite the realm.' Merlin said and Morgana paused her dance and looked at Merlin in wonder, she had no idea of such prophesy, Morgause had not been clear about it… as usual.

'How do you know about them? And how I know you're not lying?' Morgana asked as they were the only pair who wasn't dancing in the dance floor, Merlin looked deep in her eyes. 'You're of Magic…' Morgana whispered and only then Merlin looked panicked.

'Are you here as to kill Arthur or Uther?' Merlin asked boldly, he had decided that Arthur's life was to be saved before things got out of hand no matter the cost, for some reason the princess was hesitant for the past days but he wouldn't waste more time.

'If you dare say a word, I'll expose you,' Morgana threatened in the best defense's way she knew.

'And I'll do the same with you and the prophesies…' Merlin threatened back and Morgana glared at him.

'I will just be banished from here… your head will end up on a spike.' Morgana threatened once again and Merlin this time looked at her seriously.

'The penalty for treason in Camelot is death, your Grace… and you're in Camelot's grounds… if Uther wishes to kill you, he will do it and won't mind your sister because he knows, if she declares war for your death, the realm will be drowned in blood…' Merlin said and Morgana wanted to holler and tell Merlin that Avalon and Mora were already close to Escetia and Mercia but she couldn't expose even more… she was already far too trapped in everyone's webs. And even if they got to that point, Morgana again would be dead from Uther's hand…

'I don't mean to harm the prince,' Morgana finally admitted and Merlin looked at her in disbelief. 'I don't care if you believe me or not but I don't mean to hurt him,' Morgana said and before Merlin could say something everyone started clapping as the first dances were over and everyone was moving close to the tables. Morgana did the same, her heart racing, everyone seemed to know what she was doing from both sides and she didn't know how she'd escape, what she knew was that she needed to speak to Arthur, to tell him what? She wasn't sure.

Uther sat on the large chair of the king, Arthur sat by the right side and by the left Morgana was seated while Vivienne sat next to her. Morgana gave a sigh as she could only see follies in that room, Merlin, Alvar, Vivienne, Uther… the only person that felt friendly and warm was Arthur… what an irony…

The tables were creating a square and in the middle an entertainer sent from Escetia moved in the middle and started making tricks to entrain everyone. Morgana couldn't even set a happy face for the press that took pictures for the newspapers of the next day. Her mind was racing, what was she supposed to do with all these people around her? Merlin wanted to give her in to Arthur, aware of the entire truth or not, Merlin needed to be stopped and the only way she had was by exposing him… then there was Alvar and his pressure, Morgause's hand in all this… Vivienne… another spy that now she had to protect herself from and Uther of course who would have her head indeed as the break of the Embargo spoke of her coming to Camelot in peace and all she had been doing was plotting the treason she didn't want to finish.

As her eyes were lost, staring at the entertainer who now had approached Arthur, she noticed that with a swift motion, the man cut magically a small lock of the Prince's hair. Morgana's eyes widened but she tried to mask her shock, he was trying to enchant him or take some part of his hair for an enchantment. The man then moved close to Vivienne and performed a trick that made small butterflies show up around the duchess. The moment the tricks were done Morgana tied to pretend she was eating and then waited patiently for the dinner to be over, the moment everyone stood up to keep with the dances, Morgana gripped Vivienne's hand and almost dragged her away.

'What do you think you're doing?' Morgana asked and Vivienne looked at her with angry eyes.

'What you should have done days ago…' the blond replied and Morgana moved with speed and took from Vivienne's hand the lock from Arthur's hair.

'I'll deal with my own business.' Morgana said and Vivienne smirked.

'What your sister would say if I told her you're not only stopping me from finishing the mission you can't finish but you have also made an amulet to _protect_ the bastard Heir…' Vivienne wondered in a stern voice.

'What your hand would say if I _broke_ it in three places?' Morgana wondered back. 'Keep your nose out of my business and stay out of my path, Vivienne.' Morgana commanded and stormed away, only to stumble upon Arthur himself in the next corner.

'Woah, sorry I was about to visit you in your chambers, you seemed rather lost during the celebration.' Arthur said as he held Morgana's forearms, Morgana made sure she held her fist closed so the prince couldn't see the lock of his hair in it.

'I need to talk to you, Arthur.' Morgana said seriously. Maybe she was mad for doing this but in the past days, she had been happy close to him and for the past hours she was close to admit some things to herself that concerned the Prince. In love or not with him, all she knew was that she didn't want to have his blood on her hands.

She would tell him the truth, it wasn't as if both of them were unaware of the possible plans of Uther and Morgause's, she needed to explain to him but in her try to do that and save herself and his life, she would have to reveal the truth about Uther, she would achieve the goal Morgause wanted her to achieve yet she resented so much herself.

'Morgana… before you say anything… I want to tell you something too,' Arthur said seriously and Morgana felt her heart kicking in her chest. He had been thinking about his feelings the entire night and he needed to tell her.

'I… I've never felt like this for a woman,' Arthur started and Morgana felt her eyes burning with tears, not now, not like this. 'And I know it might sound crazy because we know each other only for a few days but I wanted you to know that the kisses… and yesterday's picnic and all the time I have spent with you.. Is the most well spent time of my life…' Arthur went on and Morgana felt like collapsing, how was she supposed to tell him the truth about all the things she knew and had done or rather was sent to do. 'And I swear this is not some trick of my father's, we both know there are things… _expectations_ from our sovereigns… but I think I'm in love with you…' Arthur finally added and Morgana this time couldn't stop herself, the pressure and the guilt of the previous days, the new feelings… the terror of returning either victorious as to marry Merrick or as a loser and face her sister… The first sob escaped from her lips with such force that knocked the breath out of her lungs.

'I need to talk to you… before… before things get out of hand, I need to…' Morgana tried through her sobs as Arthur gathered her in his arms and held her there. He wasn't stupid, he had seen Merlin talking to her, and Uther had been more than hostile that night, like Vivienne from the moment she arrived. Uther believed the duchess was sent to spy on Morgana but Arthur had a feeling that the blond was sent there as to pressure Morgana in other ways, he wasn't so sure of the lack of trust between the Isles and Escetia and he was about to be confirmed within the next seconds as he saw Merlin rushing close to him and Morgana in the corridor.

'Arthur…' Merlin said in a gasp as he stopped before the two royals, Morgana tried to move away from Arthur's arms and she dared look at Merlin who glared at her as he tried to catch his breath, obviously he wasn't convinced of her words earlier…

'What is it, Merlin?' Arthur asked still a bit annoyed at his friend from the other day after his meeting with his father.

'Queen Morgause… the Palace of Avalon just announced the Queen's marriage to King Cenred of Escetia. Your father is furious and sends the duchess away, he resumes the Embargo and Avalon has recalled Princess Morgana but there are chances of your father not allowing her to return to her sister.' Merlin said and both Arthur and Morgana looked at the young man in terror.

Morgana knew she was close to the death penalty by then, she had played the game set for her and as it seemed, she had lost.

* * *

><p>wowowowow that was a full chapie wasn't it? poor Morgana seems like EVERYONE is upon her, knowing more or less why she's there, of course Alvar would be following the Queen's orders and Merlin decided to expose himself as to save Arthur from Morgana when our poor thing doesn't even want to hurt him anymore...<p>

what u think guys? this is quiet the situation huh? please review and give me motivation to keep updating through my daily life that now includes a job therefore a full schedule

thank you for reading please review


	10. I Love You

YAYYAYAy an update! I'm so sorry for the delay guys but with my work and my stubbon muse... pfff not a good match really! anyway here is the new chapie, it's a bit small but i hope to make the next one very soon so you'll have more :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten – I Love you<p>

'Merlin, go on and I'll catch up with you,' Arthur said seriously as he still held Morgana by the forearms, Merlin was ready to protest but Arthur glared at him. 'Now, Merlin!' he added in an angry voice and Merlin only sighed, glared at Morgana and left in a hurry to postpone Arthur's arrival. Arthur turned his attention back to the scared Morgana. 'Tell me what you wanted to talk about,' he urged in a softer voice as the realization of actually admitting his feelings a few moments prior hit him in the chest. Right now they were a step away from a diplomatic incident and all he cared about was Morgana's response to his confession.

'I need to tell you…' Morgana started but couldn't add the truth, how could she destroy him? How could she tell him the entire truth? They had to face Uther, if she dared say something she would break his heart, she would make him hate everyone, her included when all he had done a few moments prior was to admit his feelings for her… 'That Morgause tried to send me here as a spy… she sent me here so I could spy on you and Camelot's politics… Your father can actually condemn me for spying…' Morgana finally lied, she couldn't do it, not now, not to him, not anymore, he couldn't know of his father's betrayal, maybe after that day, they would never see each other again, he couldn't have the woman he was in love with revealing how Uther had killed his mother… no she wouldn't do that to him. Arthur looked at her eyes for a moment more before he could lean down and kiss her lips softly.

'I know… we more or less confessed that, didn't we?' he asked softly when they broke their little kiss, he feared there was more she wanted to tell him but he wouldn't push her, not now, right that moment he needed to protect her, to make sure she would leave Camelot which now was an even more dangerous place for her so she could return to Avalon, and from there, they could try some way of seeing each other. He hated letting her go, but he knew his father could go really hard on her to answer Morgause's surprising move with the king of Escetia, and even if Morgause didn't care for her sister being in the jaws of the wolf, Arthur did and he wouldn't let his father harm her.

'You know I was put by my father to watch and spy on you… but I think nor Morgause nor Uther expected how things would turn out…' Arthur added and Morgana gave a small nod as her eyes were still full of tears. 'I need you to get to Avalon, I'll talk to my father and I'll make sure you can go back… Camelot can become very dangerous from now on…' Arthur said and Morgana sighed and spoke.

'If we make it for me to go to Avalon… Morgause wants king Merrick to marry me…' Morgana revealed and Arthur felt his heart kicking in his chest, he knew the old king, he tried to push the images of him with Morgana away from his mind. He needed to act as the prince he had been trained to be.

'You need to go there and if your sister insists you can always leave for Caerleon, we'll keep in touch, I'll be calling you all the time, if you see that things get ugly, you can go to Caerleon and I'll be on my way for there as well, it was my mother's kingdom, my kingdom, I know it sounds crazy but we will have bought some time but for now you need to go to Avalon and talk to your sister…' Arthur said and Morgana sighed and nodded, she knew Camelot could become her grave, she also knew Avalon could become her jail, yet she had no other choice, for now she had to get away from Uther, Vivienne, Merlin and Alvar and face her sister as to confront her and be confronted by…

'You're right, I must return,' Morgana whispered and Arthur nodded and hugged her again, in what kind of mess they had involved themselves in a matter of days was beyond him, yet all he knew was that he needed to protect her, to take care of her, and somehow, somehow they would find a way, for now they had to keep playing by the rules set for them….

They reached the chamber Uther occupied and pushed through the large doors to face a furious king, a rather furious Alvar and the council almost wrestling with each other.

'I demand access for my princess for her safe return to Avalon,' Alvar was roaring.

'You have no right to demand of anything when your queen decided to set her little plans… how do I know your… princess hasn't enchanted someone in here? How do I know you haven't been spying on us while Morgause brewed her love potions for Cenred?' Uther screamed back and glared at Morgana when he mentioned her and her sister. Alvar was ready to explode as Arthur approached his father.

'Not allowing Princess Morgana return to her land is an act of war!' Alvar screamed back and half the council started arguing with the other half as well. Uther was ready to speak but Arthur reached him and tried to take him a couple of feet away.

'Avalon and Mora have magical people… Escetia is ready to fight with Avalon… so Lot will be when he sees the dynamics… Even if Mercia comes to our side, we won't make it… we don't need a war with the witches, father,' Arthur mustered his best cold voice, wanting to eliminate any ideas from the king's mind that he has been enchanted by Morgana, even if he had indeed, in a totally different sense… He made sure not to mention what Morgana had told him about Merrick and a small part of him screamed its praising while another accused him of treason for hiding such information from his own father, Camelot's leader, yet he couldn't doom Morgana into being imprisoned or even punished within Camelot's grounds by Uther…

'If I let her go, we're losing a great weapon,' Uther pointed out angrily but Arthur shook his head, he knew better than agree with his hot-tempered father.

'A weapon but not a target, if we keep the witch we'll only provoke war, and I'm not sure Morgause cares that much about her little sister before the chance to get us down… if she did she would never announce her marriage while Morgana is here… probably she would love to have Mora as her own kingdom as well to match with Avalon and wants us to do the dirty work of eliminating Morgana.…' Arthur tried to fight the aches in his heart in the cruel possibility, he couldn't know why Morgause made such move while Morgana was still in Camelot and he didn't care, all he wanted was to push Morgana out of the jaws of the shark –his father- that she couldn't handle and try and get her at least to her people where she could use her powers to protect herself…

Uther considered his son's words in a rare occasion and then glared at the young princess who tried to remain stoic close to her ambassador. It was no secret no kingdom could overpower the rest on its own and Uther Pendragon knew very well that Escetia was powerful, so Avalon and Mora united were, with Lot and Merrick or not, they were already three against Camelot and Caerleon and with his enemies in the North, Uther knew Merrick and Lot would team up with the witches, damn Morgause and her plans.

'Her grace is allowed to return but the embargo is active again, if she or anyone else from the Isles dare step a toe in Camelot, it will mean war,' Uther finally concluded and the council erupted in agreement and disagreement but the king only glared at everyone while Alvar escorted the princess outside the chamber for their immediate departure.

The news broke around the kingdom within heartbeats and many people felt as if going in war, in Camelot, no one trusted the people from the Isles and Escetia and in the rest of kingdoms, no one liked Uther Pendragon. Arthur knew everyone in the seven kingdoms was on the edge of their seat. Yet all he could feel instead of worry because of what Morgause had done, was Morgana's departure and the hole it was to leave inside him.

He had never felt like that for a woman, ever, he had heard about the heart wrenching pain of someone's very presence can create but he couldn't fully believe it until now that he experienced it. He already missed her, her crystal green eyes, her amazing smile, her laugh, the small frown between her eyes every time she was in thought, her enigmatic world, her lecherous body that he had seen swaying in the rhythm of that ritual and on his own lap in his dreams, he would miss her voice, teasing or serious, humorous or a broken whisper, he would miss everything and he couldn't believe he had fallen so hard for her…

It had been barely an hour when the escort and the princess moved down the halls of Camelot to reach the entrance of the castle, -where Arthur, mostly out of his own needs than protocol's demand- waited to say his farewell, all the while thinking about her, the two young people locked eyes the moment they saw each other in the same place.

'Allow us some privacy, make sure the security is ready for our ride to airport.' Morgana commanded Alvar, still in the rough patch with him who only nodded stiffened and left with the rest of the maids and the guards of the Avalonian army. Morgana then looked at Arthur with soft, sad eyes and sighed.

'Gwen couldn't stop crying for me departure,' Morgana said and Arthur touched her cheek tenderly.

'You'll see her again…' He whispered and Morgana sighed again and this time her eyes filled with tears. For the past days she had been through so much pressure, so much confusion, but now at the climax, she knew she shouldn't break, yet here she was, softly falling off the high tower of mixed feelings into pure sorrow. 'I promise you, Morgana,' Arthur added even more softly but didn't dare to kiss or hug her as there were guards of the castle around.

'I feel I'll never see you again,' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed as well and put his other hand on her shoulder, desperate to touch and comfort her more, unable to do so however.

'We'll play by their rules for now, the next hours will be critical for everyone, contact me the moment you're in Avalon, and if things get ugly, we have a plan, right?' he suggested and she sighed once more and took away her tears with her sleeve.

'Caerleon, your mother's kingdom,' Morgana whispered in confirmation, only if he knew what his mother truly suffered because of Uther… only if he knew which powerful sorceress was trapped in Caerleon by his father… Morgana wondered what Nimueh would do if she knew of her prophesies having messed things so much…

'And then what?' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed.

'Then we'll have created enough pressure to set our own rules in their game…' Arthur said and Morgana gave a sad chuckle, she felt as if they were two little insects trapped in a fight of huge beasts as Morgause and Uther.

'You're so optimistic…' she said with a small smile of sadness.

'One of us must be…' he added in the same tone and she smiled a bit brighter. 'My Lady…' he finally said and bowed before her, kissing her hand. Morgana sighed and bowed as well.

'My champion…' she said her own farewell and he gave a small smile.

'I love you, remember that,' he whispered as they straightened up before each other again and she nodded her head slowly.

'I love you too…' she finally confessed the poison that had been eating at her heart and soul, he only smiled and nodded as he let of her hand so she could leave in her black wavy dress. The two shared another sad glance and then Morgana got inside the car with the black windows and the little flags of Avalon and Mora and Arthur watched as the limousines and the guard's cars left the front of the castle and reached Camelot Avenue.

The convoy reached the airport within minutes since the royal guard had stopped the traffic for the limousine to pass. They got in the royal jet of the Avalonian airlines and they took off immediately, with Morgana in silence, Alvar huffing and glaring at everyone and the atmosphere heavy as the seven kingdoms knew: Morgana's return to Avalon wouldn't be too happy, they only didn't know how much of a storm was about to break inside the palace's walls the moment Morgana set eyes on her scheming sister...

* * *

><p>ooooohhh we're going to have some morgana-morgause fight... hmm what u think guys? our lovebirds said i love you (sigh) and we had the my lady my champion moment again... they have fallen for each other so hard... and now they are seperated... and poor morgana couldn't tell arthur the truth...<p>

what you of the chapie guys? with all my work and stuff i would love some motivation to keep up with this so please review :)


	11. Betray the Blood or the Heart

YAYAY! Here's a new chapter, you didn't wait a lot now did you? I hope you will like it, guys, it's the chapter I have been waiting for to make hehe

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven – Betray the Blood or the Heart<p>

Everyone in the palace bowed in respect for the princess but Morgana didn't pay attention like she usually would do as she stormed from the entrance to the long corridor that led to the royal study of the sovereign, she was furious at her sister and during her trip back to Avalon she had prepared her confrontation, and her excuses when Morgause would confront her…

She opened the double doors of the royal study with noise and huffed as she saw her sister the queen with a small tiara on her now blond hair and council members around her, showing her documents that needed her attention, immediately the members of the royal council bowed at the princess as Morgause rose from her seat.

'Get out, please, all of you, I wish to speak with my sister the queen,' Morgana said as the only background noise was the radio signaling everyone of the princess' return to the kingdom and the noise from the city outside the gates of the Blessed palace.

Morgause nodded her head at her sister's command and one by own the lords and barons of the council left the room, with Lord Agravaine leading the way after bowing once again at the royal princess. When the doors were closed the two sisters stared down at each other.

'Care to explain why you brought me to the edge of being punished for treason within Camelot's grounds with your hasty announcement or why you sent Vivienne to spy on me as if I am traitor to my own crown?' Morgana finally burst as her sister circled the desk and moved in front of her sister. Morgana had to admit she was intimidated by the old good Morgause with the long blond hair and the steady eyes, lying to her through the bracelet had been easy but now she had to face her own blood.

'Care to explain why Arthur Pendragon is still unaware of his mother's sacrifice? Or why Uther Pendragon is still alive since his son has no idea thanks to you?' Morgause asked icily and Morgana stood her ground.

'I had told you he was hard to approach but I was close, you spoiled everything with the announcement and –' Morgana wasn't allowed to continue as Morgause had raised her hand and slapped her sister across the face, Morgana looked at her sister in shock and disbelief but Morgause wouldn't have it, after all, it wasn't the first time Morgause was intimidating her sister in that way.

'Do not lie to me, Alvar told me of how close you were to the prince, so Vivienne did and the members of the guard I had with you, how dare you betray me and our parents' lands? How dare you treat our plan thus?' Morgause said in a dead serious voice that had Morgana shivering to the bone, her sister knew. Morgana however had more weapons to use for her sister.

'You hid the truth about the prime prophesy! You lied to me about the truth! How dare you do this to me?' Morgana retorted but Morgause remained as calm as possible.

'The prophesy does not concern you as the traitors possibly have you thinking… it concerns me and Cenred, Morgana.' Morgause said calmly again and Morgana felt like slapping her sister for actually knowing of the prime prophesy but never saying a word when she was sending her in Camelot.

'I can't believe you hid that from me, I can't believe it,' Morgana whispered but this time Morgause gripped her sister by the arm and looked straight in her eyes.

'I can't believe a lot of the things you've done but I will have you know this, you will stay here for the wedding in two days' time and if I suspect any kind of strange behavior from you, I'll make sure you will remember the punishment.' Morgause said but Morgana yanked her arm away and started at her sister, the two Le Fays known for their fights indoors.

'I'm not a little girl anymore, Morgause, I will do as I please,' Morgana retorted but Morgause moved even closer to her sister.

'Do not test me, Ana… in two days, I will present you to Merrick and a day later you and him will announce your engagement. You spoiled the chances of talking to the Heir for reasons beyond me but this stops now. Albion will be under my reign with Arthur and Uther Pendragon alive or not. I'll unite Avalon, Mora, Escetia and Mercia under two thrones and then Lot will follow us against Camelot so do not test my patience. I already have a lot in my mind with the Druids and the rest. Do not get in my way for this.' Morgause said and Morgana, even shocked at her sister's aggressive plan, she kept her words about the Druids.

'What about the Druids?' Morgana asked and Morgause sighed, finally showing just a bit of her old concern over her sister.

'Your affection to the young prince wasn't exactly subtle and they know it, everyone of magical blood who is getting close to the monsters of Camelot becomes their enemy and you're almost one of them. We received some threats for your safety so we had to retreat, you wasted all the time given in Camelot and under fear of you being assassinated I had to bring you back in Avalon's lands. But all you think about is yourself and your ridiculous romance with the enemy.' Morgause finally revealed and Morgana remained frozen to stare at her sister.

The druids had targeted her because of her flirt with Arthur, she knew they were extremists but she never expected them to turn against one of the magical royal members of Avalon for such reason, she felt a shiver running down her spine at the possibility but she shook it away, she was too stubborn to accept Morgause's words. For all she knew, her sister could be lying once again.

'_How did it go?' _Arthur asked through the mobile phone, Morgana had made sure her room was magically clear before she could make the call to Avalon. She could hear his voice coated with concern and worry.

'Not well, we fought with each other and she demanded of me to be ready for her wedding just in two days… the palace is buzzing with the preparations, the guests are arriving for the handfasting and I'm here suffocating.' Morgana replied honestly, feeling slightly better for listening to Arthur's voice after the fight with her sister. She could hear Arthur sigh. 'There is more…' she added softly and she knew he was waiting for her to elaborate. 'The day after the wedding she wants me to announce my engagement with Merrick.' Morgana said and she could hear Arthur's breath stopping before he could speak firmly and loud.

'_No… this is not going to happen, Morgana.'_ Arthur's voice was heard and she sighed as she had sat Indian style on her bed and was having a cold cloth on her reddened cheek that she had made sure to keep out of her descriptions of how the talk with Morgause went…

'What can I do really?' Morgana asked in desperation and heard Arthur sighing.

'_Follow our plan, leave Avalon during the handfasting's celebration, no one will notice in the general crowd and until they do, you will be landing in Caerleon, my land.' _Arthur said and Morgana smiled sadly as she tried to keep away her tears.

'Arthur…' Morgana tried but he interrupted.

'_No, do as I say, Morgana… please, it's the only way,' _Arthur tried but she insisted.

'Please listen to me,' Morgana tried and heard Arthur sighing as he tried to keep silent. 'I can't leave Avalon for now, my sister will turn completely against me and she will have Cenred with her as well, I can't just leave again… leaving like this will mean almost the abandonee of my crown to Mora… and then she will have that land for her own as well… Also… your father will have my head the moment I'm back in his lands… because for now, they are his lands, not yours.' Morgana tried to put some sense into Arthur's mind and she realized that indeed there was no escape for her.

'_No, Morgana, you listen to me, please,' _Arthur was heard and Morgana hid her eyes in her palm as she kept the mobile phone close to her ear. '_Mora is yours by birthright and escaping a trap is not stopping you from having yours what your mother left you. As for my father, the moment I'm away from Camelot as well, he will have no way but reconsider some things… we will pressure them like they have been doing to us for so long. The people in Caerleon accept me more than my father because I'm their Queen's only son, they believe weird stories for my father and things he supposedly did to my mother so they want me and not him, Caerleon is a safe place…' _Arthur was saying and Morgana tried not to gasp when he mentioned the things known to Caerleon for Queen Igraine's doom, so there were whispers, all she needed was to fuel that fire and her sister would be pleased, Morgana couldn't do it.

'Arthur… I don't know…' she finally said as her eyes fell on the frame of her nightstand with her parents and young Morgause while she was just a baby in her mother's lap, she would have either to betray her blood or her heart…

'_I beg you… do not let Merrick become your husband, I won't stand it…' _Arthur now was pleading and Morgana tried to suppress the choke of her tears but failed.

'Tell me where to meet you in Caerleon, I'll arrange a private flight.' She finally said as she shut her eyes and let tears fall. She could hear Arthur exhaling in relief.

'_I'll make sure for the flight plan to Caerleon's airport in the private section of it. Have the flight for the time of the celebration after the handfasting. Is 9 p.m. a good time for arrival?' _Arthur asked and Morgana calculated the time of each event. At 6 p.m. the royal handfasting would start in the Apple Gardens, at 7 p.m. the celebration would be starting so she could leave somewhere around 8p.m. for the airport, the flight to Caerleon was about forty five minutes as the plane had only to pass across a small part of Camelot the moment it was out of Avalon's borders and away from the sea as to reach the neighboring kingdom.

'Yes nine is good,' Morgana finally said and Arthur sighed and spoke.

'_Great, I'll see you there then,'_ Arthur said and Morgana sighed and nodded, in the past days she had been through so much and now she was arranging even more for herself…

'Arthur…' Morgana started and he waited for her words. 'I love you, thank you for doing this for me,' Morgana finally said and Arthur paused for a single moment before he could answer.

'_I'm doing it for the both of us, I love you too…'_ he finally said and Morgana felt her eyes burning with more tears as they said their goodbye and shut their phones. She had to find some trustworthy people inside the palace to help her with her escape…

The Apple Gardens of Avalon were ornamented beautifully for the pagan handfasting of Queen Morgause with King Cenred, royals from Mercia and the North were present but due to the new cracks in the relationships between the Isles and Camelot, no ambassador was sent from the Pendragons to witness the handfasting.

Inside a meadow among the apple trees, symbol of Avalon, the altar was set, ready in the middle of a circle big enough for the ritual and before it, many rows of chairs were set for the royal guests from Albion and the kingdoms across the Narrow Sea.

The trees were ornamented with purple and yellow, Avalon's royal colors and black and silver details for Escetia's colors. There was a small band of musicians playing in one side soft folk music with their instruments, filling the little forest with melodies of the old. Many small ornaments of symbols like the sun, the moon, stars, pentacles and snakes were hanging from the trees, jiggling every time the breeze blew through them, the atmosphere was beautiful, in complete contrast with what Morgana was feeling as she was one of the first to take her seat as to witness her sister's wedding, right before she could abandon her country…

Slowly the chairs filled with their assigned guest and the respectful Priest and Priestess moved down the aisle first to reach the Altar inside the circle formed by candles and symbols of the four elements as feathers for air, rocks for earth, bawls of fire for fire and bowls with liquid for water.

Cenred was the next to move down the aisle, escorted by two of his guards, he was dressed in black like he usually did and kept his sword in its case as he was wearing his country's official costume, Morgana couldn't fight back the mental image of the much more handsome Arthur in his own royal costume of red.

As Morgana waited for the moment the Queen would arrive, she couldn't shake off the feeling of the stares both from Vivienne and Merrick who were sat a row behind her, her own seat was slightly forward from all the rows, showing her status as the Royal Princess of Avalon and Mora, she mostly felt targeted than separated…

Everyone but herself finally rose to their feet as protocol demanded when Morgause emerged from the Apple trees in her beautiful white wedding gown. It was long with sleeves made of lace and a beautiful V neck, it hugged her delicate figure beautifully, the crown on her head didn't allow a veil and her hair was down on her back in waves and curls, the main purple silk lace that started from her shoulder and moved across her front and back to her hip showed her position as queen along the medals of honor above her heart. She was holding no bouquet of roses as in the handfastings the hands needed to be free so the right one could be bound with that of the groom's. She moved confidently down the aisle and only paused before the circle as Morgana rose from her seat and approached her sister for their ritualistic separation as one sister was now taking the title of the wife.

Morgana in her pale yellow dress with the royal purple lace hugging her own body, her smaller crown on her head and the medals above her own heart, kissed ritually her sister on the cheeks and the third eye, held her hands and kissed them too before the two could hug fully.

'I love you, little Mor,' Morgause whispered in Morgana's ear as she held her close. 'Remember that, I love you and our kingdom above anything else, this is all about my love for our kingdoms.' Morgause whispered and Morgana felt her heart kicking painfully in hot guilt. Morgause was having her plans, her schemes and plots but she had done what Morgana was now ready to give up, her complete faith in the Isles for her personal happiness. Maybe after all, the Isles would be better without her, Morgause was devoted to the lands, she was giving up her freedom to a man she didn't love for them… while Morgana was running away.

'I love you too, Morgause, you will be a great Queen, you already are.' Morgana finally answered as the two broke the hug, only then realizing the allowed reporters were taking pictures of the event while the entire wedding was being broadcasted across Albion and the rest of the European countries. Morgause patted her sister's cheek, the same cheek she had slapped two days ago and finally released her so she could move inside the circle and Morgana could return to her seat as to watch her sister in her remaining hours in Avalon's ground.

The handfasting went on with the Priest and Priestess' words, the incarnations to the Gods and then the couple followed with their vows, the Priest and Priestess raised the cup and dagger towards the four points of the horizon, calling upon the respective element and then dipped the dagger in the cup before the couple could drink from it. Morgause and Cenred had their hands freed again and then jumped over the broom as to seal their marriage with smiles on their faces, smiles directed for the press… Morgana could see right through them.

The circle was finally broken and the royal guests applauded for the new couple of Royals as they moved through the aisle again and leaded everyone to the outside setting of tables and dancefloor that had been created for the celebration, the place there as well was as beautiful with the tables ornamented with ivy and apples, laces and bows, candles and small torches.

Morgana was arranged in the Royal table of course, by her sister's side and there was no surprise for her when Merrick was arranged to sat by her side, what ridiculous image they made next to each other was beyond her.

King Merrick of Mercia was an old man of fifty nine years, gray beard, gray mustache and a bald head, his eyes were hard but quiet good at pretending affection. His royal costume looked stupid on his oversized body, his belly moving above the belt that was supposed to keep his pants up and tight and his own sword at the ready. She sighed as she tried to look anywhere but him but he kept trying for her attention. His breath stinking of alcohol already and the reception was just beginning.

'Princess Morgana, I'm besotted.' He was saying and Morgana mastered her best smile.

'From the quality of the ale?' she asked boldly and received a hard elbowing from her sister who had obviously heard her retort even if seemingly busy with her new husband.

'From your presence, my dearest, I can't wait for our won handfasting,' Merrick said and Morgana bit her tongue harshly to keep her words.

'It will be a spectacle for sure…' Morgana finally commended and received another elbowing from Morgause, this time hard enough to hurt her ribs.

Soon, the royal couple was standing up for the first dance and Morgana clapped like the rest for their Majesties who moved on the dance floor. Now that Morgana looked at both Morgause and Cenred, she knew they would find their way, they were both cruel and scheming, a good match to set a marriage upon.

A song after the first dance, the dance floor filled with people and Morgana thanked the Gods for the reporters not being allowed in the reception as well. She stood up from her seat, making sure Merrick won't have the time to ask her to dance with him and after she moved around some tables, greeted some people, enough people to make an alibi, she looked at her sister for a final time, talking to some people across the area and then made a quiet spring to the palace's back door.

She entered the building and sprinted up to her chambers, the corridors were deserted as everyone was guarding outside, she reached her chambers, took a small bag of things she had prepared with some clothes, changed quickly in a long skirt and a black top, keeping her heels on and then waiter for the signaling knock on her door. When she heard it she rushed and opened it to find Lord Agravaine waiting for her.

'Your Majesty,' he bowed slightly and Morgana nodded her head as the two started moving down the stairs, for years Agravaine had remained a royal servant and councilor for King Gorlois, he never truly liked Vivienne but he had vowed to take care of Mora, the kingdom of his king, now his loyalty had passed to the young princess and not so much to Morgause, the queen of Avalon and Morgana knew he didn't approve of the matching with Escetia through marriage.

'Is everything ready, my lord?' Morgana asked and Agravaine nodded his head as they both checked the corridors before they could move forward to the secret exit of the palace through the now deserted dungeons.

'They're waiting for you in the Witchcraft Gate so you can go privately to your destination. We have word from Caerleon that they are waiting for you,' Agravaine said and Morgana nodded her head as they reached the small gate and Morgana whispered the spell for it to open. The two moved outside where a jeep was waiting, they got inside quickly and the jeep kicked off through the back gardens by the small river for the airport.

'The servants are ordered to delay your sister from finding out but, my princess I hope you have a plan once you're in Caerleon, no le Fay has reached that place ever since the imprisoning of the Great Sorceress so many years back… you must take care.' Agravaine said as he kept looking from outside the window.

'I promise I will, have you made sure the flight is secret?' Morgana asked the unnecessary question but Agravaine nodded.

'I made my best for no one but the absolutely necessary people to know of our plan, you're good to go,' Agravaine said and Morgana remembered for a moment Morgause's words for the Druids… no, she was lying again to scare her, her sister's games weren't working anymore.

The jeep finally reached the airport's backgate and moved close to the spot the small jet was waiting for the princess. The crew of five people, the pilots, the two guards and one air hostess waited outside the jet for the princess. Morgana moved outside the jeep and took her bag with her, she looked at Agravaine when he gripped her hand.

'Take care child and good luck!' he said and Morgana smiled at him and nodded her head as she left the vehicle and reached the five people outside the jet who bowed at her, she nodded her head and moved inside with her guards, the hostess followed and the pilots got inside as well. A few minutes later, the jet was moving up in the air.

'You'd like to drink something, your highness?' the girl asked and Morgana shook her head as she sent a message to Arthur, she was lucky the small jet allowed phone function.

_I will be in Caerleon in forty five minutes. I love you. Morgana._

She looked outside the window and saw Avalon getting smaller and smaller from one side while the plane approached the borders of the country, in the far end of the horizon she could see Camelot city, where she was just a couple of days ago and ahead of her, she could see the capital of Caerleon, they were above the sea and approaching the lands of Uther Pendragon. Her phone buzzed after awhile.

_I'm almost there myself, I can't wait to see you again, love you. Arthur. _

She smiled at the message and tried to relax in her seat, she was almost there, with him, she could swear she could feel his mind touching hers as he was somewhere down there, moving with a car to Caerleon, to her. After a few minutes, Morgana wasn't sure how many; the pilot was heard through the speakers as she looked outside the window and couldn't see the sea anymore.

'_We're about to cross Avalon's borders and get in Camelot, the time above Camelot's land will last twenty five minutes, afterwards we'll be in Caerleon,' _the voice of the pilot was heard and Morgana exhaled, in some way relieved that she was away from Avalon and Morgause.

Her relief lasted only a few moments as suddenly a violent tremble had the jet's lights blinking furiously, Morgana gripped the hand of her seat with one hand while the other held the belt she had fasten on. She could hear the shouts of the pilots inside their chamber, screaming at the control tower of Avalon of their inability to control the jet…

'_Something has happened to the jet, we cannot control it!' _were the last words Morgana heard before her stomach could drop when she felt the jet losing height.

Thousands of feet below, people in the borders of Avalon, and from across the sea in Camelot and Caerleon gasped when a bright flash in the sky signaled the explosion in the small jet the princess was in before its remains could crush on the ground of Camelot…

* * *

><p>OK, (opens a hole and gets inside it) well the jet indeed exploded... ouch, what u think guys? we had Morgana returning and Morgause slapping her, i know some of you may think it was ooc for Morgause but remember what Morgana said about Morgause and their training... the girls were raised without a father so I guess Morgause took upon her some of the responsibility... and ways... but as you saw she showed true concern for her sister as well... Morgana escaped but... the jet exploded... yep... please don't kill me and review so i can have some motivation to keep up, with my work and all it's quiet hard for me to focus on my work when there is no interest for them<p>

thanks for reading, please review :)


	12. Same Blood

I know you're already scrolling down so...

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve – Same Blood<p>

_**BREAKING NEWS: Princess Morgana Le Fay of the Isles dead in plane crush above Camelot's ground. There is still little information from the kingdoms of the late Princess' plans on her sister's handfasting day. The crew of five Avalonians also dead in the crush. **_

The crown had slipped off long ago from Morgause's head as she had remained frozen before the massive plasma tv of her study. Her brown eyes were glued on the screen that showed ambulances, fire trucks and the Camelot Police rushing to the spot the small jet had fallen, from the first pictures the reporters of Camelot Channel had stolen, all that was left from the jet were ruins, the symbol of the sun and moon on the tale of the destroyed jet visible, signaling that indeed it had kicked off from Avalon…

_**The Druids take official responsibility for the tragic event. **_

_**Morgana age 24 had returned in Avalon for Queen Morgause and King Cenred's wedding. The Blessed Curse is still on for the women of Avalon who are bound to die young. **_

Morgause knew her entire council was around her, buzzing like bees about the events but all she could hear and see was the screen of the TV and the images taken from the distance the reporters were taken, she could see stretchers covered with blue plastic bags, moving the bodies but even if the title was saying her sister was gone, Morgause couldn't believe it, _wouldn't_ believe it, until she saw her sister dead with her eyes, even if it could be the last image for herself as well…

'_My Queen, do you hear me? We need to find out why the princess had left, we need to find out if she was kidnapped of some shorts….'_

'_Queen Morgause, we must demand the princess' corpse… Camelot cannot keep the Queen of Mora in their grounds…. It's a blasphemy for her memory.'_

'_First of all, we must demand to recognize the body, Camelot could be lying and keeping Morgana for their own….'_

'_If the body is burnt we'll have to run DNA tests, that could take weeks and given the relationships of the kingdoms right now…'_

'SHUT UP!' Morgause bellowed as she finally turned around, still in her wedding gown as she stared down at her council, her eyes fell on Agravaine who was the only one who hadn't spoken, the moment he realized the queen was waiting for him, he spoke.

'My Queen… I don't believe the princess is dead indeed. Camelot Channel has been accused before for quick decisions and given the censorship in Camelot… we don't have any other source to confirm her death and with no body, there is no death. We must demand your presence within Camelot's grounds, either to bring your sister here so we can heal her magically… or at worst case scenario, to escort her body back home…' Agravaine said and Morgause could see crystal clear the guilt in his eyes, he had part in this but right then she didn't have time for his head, she needed to find her sister… or her dead body.

Across the sea, Arthur was still driving to Caerleon, finally reaching the Igraine Airport's private gate, he passed through the moment the guard realized who he was, he had kept the radio off, not wanting to hear anything about Morgause and Cenred or Uther and his wrath at the Le Fays. He had sent a message at Morgana the moment he was entering Caerleon's borders, a few minutes prior but she hadn't responded, possibly because she was landing. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He parked his red Aston Martin and moved close to the door of the small section when a Caerlian man approached him and bowed shortly at him, he was out of breath. Arthur knew the man, he was one of the trusted people in the services of Caerleon that Arthur had talked to.

'Sire, you learnt of the news about the princess?' the man asked and Arthur frowned at him.

'What news? She has landed? Where is she?' Arthur asked and his heart kicked in his chest the moment he saw the man's eyes filling with fear and sadness.

'The jet she was in… the Druids took responsibility for the explosion…' the man stammered and Arthur remained to stare at him with wide, blank eyes, an explosion, in the jet, Morgana had texted him just a few minutes before….the Druids… because he had asked her to come to Caerleon…

'Where… where is she? Is... is she alive?' Arthur finally asked in a broken voice, holding back his outburst of both agony and fury. The man's face was unreadable or Arthur simply didn't want to see the emotion in his eyes.

'They have taken her to Camelot's Hospital… C.C. says she's…' the man didn't have time to finish as Arthur was storming back in his car, making it move into an abrupt spin with the tyres leaving marks on the ground before he could leave with speed. No, she wasn't gone, she wasn't dead, she had texted him a few minutes ago… she was alive and he wouldn't believe otherwise until he saw her with his own eyes.

_Merlin is calling you _

He had mostly felt the vibration in his pocket than heard the sound as his ears rung with the blood that rushed inside his veins. Morgana was…

'Hello,' he said in a toneless voice.

'_You know?' _Merlin was heard asking and Arthur sighed.

'I don't know anything until I see her, where are you?' Arthur asked, trying not to burst at his friend for anything.

'_In the hospital…' _Merlin's three words were enough for Arthur to almost lose the control of his car, Merlin knew if the princess was alive or not.

'And?' he asked evenly, slowing down a bit as he was already exiting Caerleon city and was moving in the highway for the borders, in about half an hour at full speed, he would be reaching the Camelot Hospital.

'Arthur, she's alive, barely but alive, she's in the or right now, undergoing surgery, she's the only survivor from the jet.' Merlin's first words worked like a hot breath of relief and a cold shower of hope at the same time, Morgana was alive. Arthur didn't care about the or, the surgery or that she was still in danger, she was alive, breathing, her heart was still beating, he hadn't killed her in his blind need to have her for himself. Morgana was alive.

'I'll be there in a few minutes, keep everyone away.' Arthur said and Merlin didn't have time to say something more as the prince shut his phone completely and gained even more speed as to reach the hospital in time.

He could see the crowd gathered outside, reporters, journalists, everyone was there to watch the news unfolding, Arthur tried to move in the back doors of the hospital but there were reporters everywhere so he only passed through thanks to security and moved out of the car, not caring for the photos taken of his as he moved inside the hospital.

He moved up the stairs as a nurse helped him find the ors and soon he was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces, Merlin, Freya, Gwen and Lancelot were there, waiting for him. The moment he approached all of them stood up and greeted him, he was still lost, terrified so he looked at them waiting to hear what they had to say.

'She's still in surgery,'

'No one had informed us about her progress.'

'Your father decided to give out that she's dead so he can delay Morgause,'

'The doctors assume that Morgana survived because of her strong powers.'

'They have discovered the black box of the aircraft but the Druids have taken the responsibility already in a small document they sent in the kingdoms of Albion.'

'They also discovered Morgana's mobile phone… your father will probably get access to the data saved there…' Merlin's words made everyone look at Arthur pointedly, for his closer friends, it was no secret that he was in love with Morgana or that he had planned for her to reach Caerleon behind Uther's back.

'Right now I need to see her…' Arthur only whispered and Freya and Gwen patted his shoulders as he collapsed on a chair and hid his face in his palms. Now that he knew more of what had happened he felt the guilt returning at full force. She was alive but in critical condition, she could die after all in surgery or during recovery. Morgause thought her sister was dead already, everyone thought that. His father was cruel, letting a sibling thinking that the other is dead, that was plain vicious…

His thoughts were interrupted when someone was touching his shoulder. It was Lancelot who pointed at a doctor who had moved outside the or to speak to the people close to the Princess, who else was closer than the man who loved her?

'How is she, doctor?' Arthur asked as he moved close to the man with the rest creating a bunch behind him, the surgeon seemed tired and spent.

'The wounds are excessive, sire, her organs suffered the blow, she doesn't have as many broken bones but many of the vitals are suffering under blood lose that we try to stop for now… her brain function is satisfying but we're afraid we can't do a lot of things for her, it seems like her body has given up on working, possibly because of her magic.' The surgeon said and Arthur wasn't sure what to make of this words, he only wanted facts.

'What do we must do?' he asked and the surgeon sighed.

'She needs to be sent to Avalon, where magical healers will take care of her, or have healers sent here at best so she doesn't have to suffer the transfer. The Druids are magical beings and there are great chances she has suffered some kind of magical attack during the explosion… There have been attacks before and the victims died because of the lack of magical care. She also needs more blood to preserve a massive failure, her type is A positive, she needs it and we have used all our blood of that type so far in the bank here, we called for the blood bank in Caerleon but by the time it will arrive she might not have made it…' the surgeon said and Arthur raised his hands for everyone to stop murmuring, he needed a plan.

'Lancelot, go to the castle immediately, say you're send by me. I demand of my father to contact with me so we can send Morgana to Avalon, she needs to return there and have her medical care from magical people. Morgause needs to be informed asap so she can send healers if my father refuses to send Morgana to Avalon. Freya, Gwen, go with Lancelot and stay in the palace, I need ears and eyes inside the place. Merlin stay here for now, doctor, my blood type is A positive, I can give blood for her.' Arthur said in small sentences what made everyone start in motion.

The surgeon nodded to two nurses who escorted Arthur in a small chamber at the end of the corridor, he sat down and allowed the young women to draw the blood, he was so tensed he couldn't even fell the dizziness from the loss of blood, if he could, he would even rip out his own vitals to be given for her, he hated himself for having her in such condition and something inside him told him that his father would start the political games with Morgana's health. Morgana needed magical help and all he could do was give some blood.

Merlin waited in the corridor. In his far right, there was Morgana, on a surgical table, fighting for her life and in the far left, Arthur was giving his blood for her to gain some time. The young man felt awful at the memory of how he had spoken to the young witch when she obviously had meant her words, she didn't want to harm Arthur, she had stepped in the Druids' trap in her desperation to get to him and now she was dying.

Merlin knew Uther wouldn't allow Morgana to slip from his fingers once again even if that would cost her life, she had moved within the borders of the country, defying the rules he had set, she was his, and Merlin was the only man who could help her right then, but how would he do that in a hospital full of people of the royal staff? With Arthur close by, revealing himself to Morgana had been foolish and risky but it had worked thanks to the circumstances, now he was called indeed to help someone who was dying, yet if that person alive, could bring war upon Albion.

Arthur returned after awhile, he seemed a bit more pale than usual but he sat on a chair and waited expressionless. Merlin looked at his friend but said nothing, what could he say really? He was once again caught in things that didn't concern him yet he was tangled in situations only he could solve.

Merlin's mobile phone rang and he picked it up. It was Lancelot, informing him since Arthur still had his phone shut and forgotten that Uther indeed wouldn't allow Morgana to get out of the country even if it was a matter of health. He wouldn't even reveal that the princess was alive to her sister until he believed it was the right time, of Morgana made it to stay alive until Uther's change in judgment. Merlin didn't have to say a word to Arthur as he had turned on the speaker of the mobile so Lancelot's voice could be heard in the corridor. Arthur huffed and rubbed his hands in his hair and face, exhausted, spent, and so very lost in what had happened in a matter of days…

One moment she was arriving to Camelot and he had sworn he would at best bed her as to learn her scheming. Then they started getting under each other's skin and then the annoyance turned into challenging of equals and into attraction, and then… then he couldn't get her off his mind, he couldn't sleep without dreaming of her, couldn't not miss her eyes, her lips, her body, her very presence. And then she was gone for Avalon in a haste and now she was struggling to survive while Uther played his games on her still warm body…

Arthur didn't realize the struggled growl came from his lips nor that he was biting his own fingers to stop the actual sound, he felt it only when he saw the marks of his teeth on his pale skin. He sighed and kept his face hidden while Merlin stood by close in silence. A long time later, a nurse moved outside the or and looked at the prince who straightened up the moment he saw her.

'With the blood you given she will preserved for a few hours, we're done in the or, they're taking her to extensive care. She must be sent to magical care however… she will have a relapse if she's not sent to one of the magical isles within twenty four hours…' the nurse said and Arthur sighed and nodded his head in vain, mostly to show to the nurse that he understood, even if he couldn't do a lot, or anything to be honest.

'Can I see her, please?' he asked in a harsh whisper and the nurse nodded at the broken man and led the way, they moved to another corridor, obviously the doctors had moved her through other paths connected to the ors to her room.

That part of the corridor was quiet, very quiet, you could only hear the function sounds of various devices for each luxurious glass room that were the extensive care, the nurse paused before one and Arthur looked from outside the glass wall inside.

In a hospital bed she lay, beautiful like Snow White, yet so pale and tired. Her hair was pressed by her own head and body on the large pillow, a tube was parting her grayish lips, giving her oxygen, her eyes were closed but there were huge black cycles beneath them, there were scratches on her alabaster skin in the parts visible from the sheets and covers. Her right hand was connected to the serum, the blood and her medicines, her other hand's fingers were clasped with something that possibly kept record of her condition, Arthur had no idea, all he knew was the small black and green screen by her bed, counting her heartbeats.

The nurse didn't wait for Arthur to ask, she only opened the door in silence and kept Merlin outside as Arthur took a deep breath and moved inside the sterilized environment. He found a chair behind the devices surrounding her bed and dragged it closer to her. He collapsed on it and tried to touch her hand but it seemed too fragile with all the tubes connected with her flesh so he touched a bit higher on her forearm, her skin was cold.

'I can't believe I did this to you…' Arthur whispered as he pressed his elbows on the mattress, his eyes lost in her fragile face. 'I couldn't imagine the Druids would hurt one of their own… just because you wanted to leave Avalon… I can't believe I threw you in such trap…' Arthur went on and finally the tears started escaping his eyes. 'I have twenty four hours, Morgana, I'm supposed to help you somehow, to bring your people here to save you… and I don't know how… my father probably already learns of my feelings for you… I… I'm sorry!' he went on and tried to composure himself. His eyes fell on the bag of blood, his blood, moving inside his veins.

'All I could was give you blood, really, you would find it funny how Camelot's blood is getting mixed like this with Avalon's… in one of my dreams I imagined our blood mixed in other ways...' He confessed and he knew, he would sound corny at any other time but not then, not when he was about to lose her.

He felt a sudden urge to stand up and get things straight as to save her, there was no helping from his part by standing there, touching her forearm and mourning when she was still alive, she had survived the explosion, she had done her part, now it was time for him to do his own. He stood up and moved outside the chamber where Merlin was waiting.

'Do not let anyone but the doctors assigned for her to be here, do not get guards, I trust no one but you, if someone gets in, make sure he doesn't put anything in her serum, we don't know if the druids have learnt of her survival. I'll be back in a few hours.' Arthur commanded and Merlin gripped the prince's arm.

'Where are you going? Merlin asked and Arthur took his arm away carefully and looked at his friend.

'If my exposure to my father for her means the saving of her life, then this is what is going to happen. I'll play my last cards to save her, I must do it, Merlin…' Arthur said and Merlin remained to stare at the prince as he left the corridor of the hospital with the Camelot castle for destination. Deep down, Merlin knew, Arthur wouldn't make it, deep down he knew, he had to help Morgana and now that Arthur was gone, this was the only chance…

* * *

><p>ooooh ok, lets breathe in relief huh? i can imagine your faces at the start of the episode with the channel saying Morgana was dead... but she wasn't... ok what you think guys? thank you so much for the reviews of the previous chapter, I am glad you enjoy the story so far, now what you think of it's continuation? we're gonna have an arthur-uther encounter for sure but time runs short for Morgana... i can't wait for your opinion! im doing my best on writing through my hyper life so give me some sweet motivation please<p>

CP09


	13. Exposed

YAAYAY new chapter! and new season! welcome back Merlin, I hope Morgana tears you into pieces lol here is the chapie! I finally made it and i hope you like it :D

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen – Exposed<p>

The doors of the meeting room burst open as the prince stormed inside the place and glared at his father who stood alone by the window with a glass of wine in his hand.

'What do you think you're doing with Morgana's life? She needs help!' Arthur bellowed, in all his way to the castle, he had kept dangerously quiet, not even breathing a word to Lancelot who escorted him from the main gate till the corridor outside the room.

'Lower your voice,' Uther said calmly and Arthur moved close to his father in a couple of angry strides.

'She's dying,' Arthur pointed out, the truth twisting a knife deep within him, Uther looked at him.

'Then we should rejoice, a bitch less in this world,' Uther provoked and Arthur caught on the bite but didn't have time to say a word as his father went on, moving close to a table and throwing a few papers on Arthur's chest for him to clutch and glance at. 'Her phone's last calls and messages…. What do you think you were doing? Betraying me and your country for a slut? Has she enchanted you with her spells or her sweet little body?' Uther demanded to know with a harsh language that had Arthur throwing the papers away and almost pushing his father against the wall, he could think nothing else but Morgana's life right then, he cared for nothing else, damn the consequences.

'Let me send help, she won't make it for long, I swear never to see her if you allow her help, she's dying,' Arthur whispered again as the two men almost pushed against each other in fury, 'If you know how I feel about her, do not let her die, I have lost my mother, do not make me lose her as well,' Arthur finally said and did his best to hold back the pain and the tears, he had been cracking ever since he learnt of the accident in the previous night and now it was almost morrow, he was losing time. Uther finally pushed away his son and glared at him.

'Leave my sight at once,' he commanded in a cold voice and Arthur did exactly as he was told, he had decided to try and reason with his father, obviously this way wasn't the right one so he would play defying the rules, he had been exposed anyway, he had nothing to lose if he tried and Morgana would be gone if he didn't.

Uther watched his son leave and then reached his desk, he picked up the phone and pressed a number, his secretary replied.

'Dial the black number, I need to speak with her.' Uther said in a calmed voice, his eyes scanning again the pages of Arthur and Morgana's messages and calls before the accident. He still couldn't believe the idiot of a son he had, he had fallen for the young witch and they were dangerously close to the fulfillment, he wouldn't allow such thing, he wouldn't allow for his achievements to crumble because of his son's puppy love with the little bitch. And he would make sure Arthur would pay when all this was over.

The line was dead until her voice was heard, trembling with fury and emotion. He remained stoic as he addressed her.

'We need to meet if you want any kind of chances to save your sister, Morgause, it's about the prophesies and Morgana's life…' Uther said to the woman in the other side of the line….

xxxx

Arthur was back in his car, desperate to find a way to call for help from Avalon, all his phones were watched by Uther he couldn't call Morgause, _he_ was watched by Uther and the secret agents of Camelot so he couldn't go anywhere suspiciously, he needed somehow to get help, he would find a way through the hospital, the less people they knew, the less they could be spies of Cenred or the Druids.

He kept driving like a madman until he reached the hospital, the reporters were still there, thinking Morgana was already gone, he gripped at the wheel at the thought, no he wouldn't let her just perish.

He left his car in the garage and moved up through the elevators for VIPs and security members, he reached the floor and corridor the extensive care was located and rushed close to the corner that would reveal Morgana's room, the sterilizing mixture in the air bothered him but he couldn't even notice it in the buzzing of his thoughts on how to send her away under everyone's nose. He had to keep her hidden from the press, the agents, Uther, the Knights, and then get her to Avalon and alert Morgause and her palace, he could even become a prisoner of the new Queen the moment he stepped inside Avalon's ground but he couldn't care less right then, if it meant he would save Morgana, he would gladly face imprisoning. He snapped out of his thoughts the moment he heard voices from the corner he was yet to turn, he paused as the voices were familiar.

'No, Merlin you can't do this, that's why I rushed here, I knew you would want to do such thing, what if someone sees you? You're in a hospital,' Gaius' voice was heard and Arthur frowned and waited to hear more, what were they talking about?

'I must, Gaius, you should have seen him at the thought of her dying, Arthur won't pull through if I don't do it,' Merlin replied and Arthur waited, not understanding what Merlin had to do to Morgana.

'You know the prophesies, you know what they are about, she could be Arthur's death,' Gaius insisted but Merlin replied shortly.

'Or the mother of his son and greatest king after Arthur himself, she told me she didn't mean to hurt him and after all, she chose to flee Avalon under her sister's possible condemn for abandoning her rights to get to him… she was watched by everyone while she was here and she didn't harm him, she could have told him everything she needed to have him killing Uther, she could have hurt him the first day she was here yet she didn't… I know it sounds impossible to believe a Le Fay but I don't think Morgana means to hurt Arthur… maybe that's what she wanted to do at first but I believe things have changed, Gaius, Arthur has no one else so close to him…' Merlin said and Arthur was at loss of words, what Morgana knew? What Merlin meant? What prophesies and how could she could either be his death or the mother of his son? Arthur remained frozen on his spot as he waited desperately for more.

'You can't fight destiny, Merlin, if she's to die, you shouldn't interfere,' Gaius said but Arthur could hear the sound of a chair being pushed back, Merlin had stood up.

'I must, we make our destiny and right now Morgana is the only thing that will keep Arthur away from attacking Uther, don't you understand? Even if he never learns the truth about what his father has done, he will turn against him for letting Morgana die…' Merlin said this time Gaius said nothing. Arthur heard a door opening and he finally moved away from the corner so he could look through the glasswalls of the room Morgana and now Merlin was in, Gaius hadn't noticed Arthur by the corner as his eyes were glued on the figure of the young man.

Merlin moved close to Morgana's bed, Arthur watched with stolen breath as the younger man, his friend for all these years, performed magic with his hands outstretched over Morgana's chest, his eyes turned aflame, like Morgana's had when she saved his horse, he said some words of which the sound never reached him because of the closed glassdoor and then suddenly Morgana's body arched and shook as her mouth opened in a gasp of breath, her hands clutched on the mattress and her eyes flattered open before she could close them again.

'Arthur!' Gaius had probably heard the gasp from Arthur's lips, the older man paled and was at loss of words as Arthur was still looking inside the room and Merlin probably heard Gaius's exclamation as he looked up from Morgana's body and remained numb with his hands still in midair above Morgana. The two men looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds, both still as ice. Arthur felt the rush of emotion crush against him like a wave, Merlin was using magic…. He was able to use magic!

The thought was insane, he had grown up with this boy, he never ever said a word, he had kept this from his best friend, they were through so much yet he kept secrets, he knew things about him and Morgana and Uther and who knows what else and he kept them away, Merlin had warned Arthur about Morgana being magical and unworthy of his trust when he was lying himself. Arthur felt the trust build upon all these years shattering within moments as he finally looked from Merlin to the colored skin of Morgana's, she was healed and Arthur was torn between hatred and gratitude for Merlin, right now he decided to act upon pure anger.

He moved with steady steps inside the room even if Gaius tried in vain to stop him, he would deal with the older man later who obviously knew as much about things he had been kept in the darkness for so long. Merlin remained frozen by Morgana's bed as Arthur looked at him with a glare of ice.

'Get out of here,' Arthur said in a bare whisper of fury.

'I can explain,' Merlin tried but Arthur only felt his anger magnifying.

'Get out of here, right now,' Arthur said again, this time his voice trembling.

'Arthur…' Morgana's slight whisper melted all the fury at once for the young prince who rushed close to her and touched her forehead as she tried to get rid of the tube between her lips, she was breaking a sweat quickly.

'I'm here,' Arthur whispered this time much more warmly and tried to help her as she opened her eyes. 'What have you done to her? Why she's struggling?' Arthur demanded to know from Merlin who reached and took out of Morgana's lips the tube.

'I healed her, she's just trying to breathe on her own, she will be fine,' Merlin said and Arthur looked at him for a minute, gratitude tried to win over his fury and mistrust but it wouldn't happen.

'Get out and call the doctors, do not return with them, leave with him for the palace, that's a straight order,' Arthur commanded and Merlin this time couldn't defy the prince, he knew he had been exposed and he couldn't even think of how things would be from now on between himself and his best friend, he had destroyed their friendship by not telling him but he had done it all as to protect him for the ugly truth, now the plan had backfired.

'I need to tell you about her plans,' Merlin tried a last time and it was enough for Arthur to finally snap.

'I need you to get the hell out of here right now, you have been keeping secrets, lying to me, you're in no place to tell me anything about her, she told me herself she was here sent by Morgause, she told me herself and I told her I was to spy on her as well, if there are more things for me to know I will wait to hear it from her, not you, now get out and leave the hospital, Merlin.' Arthur said in a loud voice, almost a holler as the two men stood on the sides of Morgana's bed. Merlin couldn't say a word more, he knew he was done there, at least for now. He finally nodded solemnly and left the room, leaving Arthur with the stirring Morgana.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout,' Arthur whispered as he sat by her side on the bed and took her hand, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around with a frown because of the light.

'What happened?' she asked and he sighed as he finally heard her voice stronger and clear, he felt the relief rushing from head to toe and he chuckled in a happy sigh. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her parted lips before he could tell her.

'The druids attacked the plane you were in, they had probably sneaked some kind of magical explosives… your magic preserved you, you survived,' he said the very simple version of the events, not wanting to stress her just yet… 'We're in Camelot,' he added as she looked around once again.

'My sister?' she asked and Arthur sighed.

'She will be here soon, I promise,' Arthur said and Morgana nodded obliviously, if she had kept things from him, he would keep things from her too, she didn't have to know yet that his father knew about them, or that he was using her "death" as to press Morgause, she didn't have to know that they were a step away from mobilization and war, she was safe for now and that meant the world to him.

'I'm sorry I rushed you out of Avalon, I should have thought it through,' Arthur finally confessed and Morgana frowned and touched his face with her palm, she could see the black bags under his eyes, the paler shade of his skin, the tiredness in his eyes and the frown between his brows told her there were more things to be told between them.

'It wasn't your fault, we couldn't imagine they had planted explosives in the airplane, my sister mentioned something about the Druids being against me but I didn't pay attention, I didn't believe her, it's your fault as much as it is mine…' Morgana tried to sooth him and he gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, he would take days beating up himself for the mistake. She could have died, the independent, competitive, strong and stubborn Morgana he was familiar with was now so fragile and in his mind, it was his entire fault. He took the hand caressing his face and kissed it tenderly, the tubes still connected with her veins on her wrist.

'I thought…' he whispered but she shushed him by pulling at his shirt with her other hand, he smiled again as he was pulled closer to her and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

'This is a nice welcome back to Camelot for me… having my prince kissing me… I feel like Sleeping Beauty,' Morgana said teasingly and he finally grinned and kissed her again.

'And I'm your Prince Charming?' he asked with a tease in his own voice, she chuckled.

'Prince yes, Charming… not so much, you look terrible, have you slept at all?' Morgana admitted and they both chuckled and kissed again, only if she knew what he had been through for the past hours.

'Always the sweet mouth of yours, my lady,' Arthur whispered as he caressed her hair with his palm close to her face, he was still upset but he would calm down with her close to him.

'I can't help it, my champion.' Morgana said and smiled at him, she could see his fear, he had things to tell her, she was sure of it and maybe it was time for her to tell him the truth as well. They needed to clear the air between them and right now was the perfect opportunity, they had turned against their rulers, they had to stick together and for doing so, they had to be honest.

'We need to talk,' they said in unison as Arthur was thinking of the exact same things, he wanted the truth and he wanted it now, from her lips. It was time. They sighed and looked at each other with troubled eyes before they could start with their confessions.

* * *

><p>oooh Merlin is EXPOSED! and Arthur is EXPOSED! and Uther called for Morgause through a secret line! and Arthur and Morgana are ready to EXPOSE everything to each other, now they must stick together against everyone, what u think guys? i promise the next chapie will be explosive but first i need motivation as always, our ship is still sailing but the writers of it need your love and support!<p>

CP09


	14. Turning Point

finally the chapter I wanted to make from the start, i hope you all like it, thank you so much for the reviews, guys, you're all so sweet and amazing, merlin series 4 started and of course it's not good for us armor shippers but who cares? we have fanfiction!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen - Turning Point<em>

'I need to tell you…'Morgana started but stopped as the doctors sent by Merlin got inside the room and bowed slightly to the patient and the visitor.

'Your majesties,' the main doctor greeted with formality and the two royalties smiled uneasily as all they needed was to talk to each other but first the doctor had to check on Morgana. Arthur stepped aside for the examiner to make sure Morgana was fine and he nodded with great appreciation.

'Your highness, your vitals look good and your temperature is back to normal, it's as if a miracle happened here…' the doctor said and looked at Arthur in question.

'I'll fill you in once I have spoken to her majesty for matters of state that have been brought up ever since the accident of an Avalonian jet within Camelot's grounds.' Arthur said, signaling to everyone to hurry up so he could be with Morgana again, he couldn't tell them about Merlin either so he had to think of something, telling them a citizen of Camelot possessed magic could mean his death and up to that moment Arthur still needed time to realize something about his friend before deciding to their kill him with his bare hands or not. They took off Morgana's tubes and left only the serum for her body was still a bit weak even if healthy.

'We'll arrange everything so her majesty can be moved to one of the suites within minutes, there is no need for her to be in the excessive care anymore.' The doctor said before they could exit the room and Arthur return by her side.

'That was quiet a dismissal,' Morgana said and Arthur gave a smile and nodded his head, he needed to be alone with her more than ever, more than the night he saw her dancing like a sensual spirit in the meadow, more than when he saw her in the ball, even more than in his own dreams, where she carries or holds his children, Albion's heirs.

Morgana saw his sober eyes and felt like stepping back again, she knew she had to speak to him the soonest but she couldn't imagine his wrath, would she do things worse? Maybe she had to learn the facts first, before she could have his world crumbling down, she had been lied to by Morgause and Uther had lied to Arthur, both royals had the right to stick with each other and find some solace.

'You tell me first what is going on,' Morgana asked and Arthur was ready to comment on her postponement but against her tired, pleading eyes, he just gave in.

'From where to start…' he wondered as he looked down at the hands they had linked together again the moment he had sat back down. 'Merlin saved you, he's magical and I just learnt about it… I caught him performing magic on you, Gaius knew,' Arthur started and Morgana frowned, she knew Merlin and Arthur were friends ever since they were children, during the years she had seen Merlin from the tv, always next to Arthur, she could imagine how he felt over this. 'He healed you because you needed magical help from someone or we had to send you to Avalon to get help there but my father refused to grand us that because he has spread out that you're dead, Morgause thinks you're dead… and so far I don't know what she's planning…' Arthur went on and Morgana's eyes changed, from her frown, an expression of shock and terror appeared, you didn't need a degree on politics to know her sister was probably already starting the drums of war against Camelot, a war that would mean the downfall of the Isles.

Arthur sighed and looked around before he could rub his face with his free hand, through the glass walls he could see Merlin and Gaius were already gone as he commanded them to. He sighed and looked back at Morgana's shocked face.

'My father knows about us, along the jet's black box, they retrieved your mobile phone and he took all the data from inside it in reports, probably commanded the secret services to grand him mine as well… he knows.' Arthur added and Morgana couldn't be that surprised this time, of course the bubble would burst sooner or later. 'He had asked me to spy on you, even bed you and learn what Avalon could want from us after so long… and at first I did exactly that but soon my heart changed, or it actually worked… I couldn't spy on you… the night of the full moon rite… I knew you were different, I knew I was in big trouble…' Arthur added the rest of the truth that he had confessed before the accident anyway. Morgana nodded her head and sighed, it was time for her to speak.

'What do you know about prophesies? There are two…' Morgana started and Arthur looked at her with a frown, showing he didn't know. 'There is one about a Le Fay marrying a great king and having a son who will unite the realm, but there is also one about a Le Fay who will somehow manipulate the Heir to bring down Camelot…' Morgana finally said, she hadn't heard the prophesies clearly, not both at least but she had to inform him and starting from the prophesies would help. Arthur waited for her to continue and rubbed her hand with his as she sighed before she could keep up. 'I was sent here by Morgause because I know something that could turn you against your father and there for harm Camelot…' Morgana said and Arthur frowned and waited, truth was his relationship with the King wasn't ideal but he couldn't imagine himself hating his father. Morgana sighed and lowered her eyes before she could turn them back on him.

'When Albion was united in that fragile treaty created by the leaders of the kingdoms, there had been an agreement upon who would become the High King, since they couldn't beat each other, the first one who would have a son would take the High Throne…' Morgana started and Arthur nodded, he knew that, and he knew this was the reason he was the Heir despite Cenred and Lot's sons.

'My father had already an heiress, Morgause, so he hoped for a son, like the rest of the kings,' Morgana went on, mostly hesitated with the extra addition of her father's part in all this, Arthur waited, Morgana finally sighed and spoke the words that would change everything.

'When Camelot still had magic allowed in here, there was a sorceress Nimueh, a great one, the next most powerful to my own mother who was the high priestess, this woman was the ambassador here in Camelot and the religious leader for the ones who believed in the Ways of my people. Your father asked of her to have him and Queen Igraine conceiving a son since your mother had been childless for years of marriage…' Morgana went on and Arthur frowned, he knew people in Caerleon called his mother Igraine the Martyr and there were rumors and whispers of folk tales and lies over his birth… he waited for Morgana to speak.

'Magic can give you children, children of the sex you want, children born of magic… but the price to that "gift" is great, one life is created but one must be taken… Uther asked of Nimueh to have a son but Igraine didn't know… she was unaware of what would happen when she learnt she was finally pregnant… Your father condemned your mother to death so he could have first the son everyone desired… I don't know if he expected Igraine to die but she did and Nimueh had warned him the price would be high, he didn't listen, after her death and your birth, in his fury he imprisoned Nimueh far away from Avalon, in Caerleon and started the Purge that ultimately destroyed the Treaty as well. From there we had the Separation day and the wars between us, in one of these wars, my father was killed.' Morgana finally revealed and watched as Arthur remained frozen before her, she could read the disbelief, the terror and the agony in his eyes. 'I swear in my mother's bones I am not lying to you.' Morgana rushed to add as she felt his hand tightening around hers until he broke completely the hold and stood up, she remained silent so he could react, she could imagine his fury, his world was crumbling.

'I…' Arthur tried to say but what exactly could he speak of? He knew people in Caerleon thought things but he always believed they were wrong and pained because of the Queen's demise, he knew people from other kingdoms believed other things over the heritage and the rights of his upon the throne. He remembered Morgana once telling him history is differently written from country to country… he also remembered his father's refusal to go to Caerleon or allow Arthur to get there without escort. He remembered Uther's madness every time he learnt Arthur had sneaked to the kingdom, the censorship on every kind of book that spoke of the Separation, the trials of people who tried to teach things differently, the blindness he had been inflicted in for years from his tutors and the hatred Avalon showed every time the Separation day was approaching over the years. It hit him hard and mercilessly, he wasn't the rightful son to be the Heir, he wasn't born rightly, all the years of being brainwashed as the heir were a lie, and above all, his very birth was the doom for another human being, his own mother.

He slowly sat back on the bed and hid his face in his hands and Morgana tried to reach for him with a frown of physical pain from her position on the bed, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from her position by his side.

'Do not blame yourself, I know you do but don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault, you're an amazing man, and you have proved that, I know you feel like everything is falling apart but it's not your fault,' Morgana tried to whisper to his ear but she wasn't sure he listened, he finally raised his face and looked at her, his face was a mask of fury.

'You swore in your mother's bones,' he stated and Morgana nodded solemnly. 'You're right, it's not my fault, he condemned my mother, my own life, he betrayed everyone as to have a son, he killed your father, he killed so many in the Purge, I'm just the vessel for his glory.' Arthur whispered as his hands trembled in agony. He was ready to stand up, leave the hospital and do what Morgause wanted him exactly to do but Morgana held him back.

'No, Arthur, I'm begging you, do not do this, I know you're infuriated, I know it's hard to consider it all but do not do what they want us to do, we need to know each other's truth and work together. Killing your father right now will only have you in jail and me in chains. They know you're here and they know I'm alive, they will believe I enchanted you against your father, they will believe you killed an innocent man. We need to work together in this if we wish to survive…' Morgana tried to reason with him and after a moment she felt him relaxing under her touch, for a moment more he remained immobile and then he hugged her as tightly as he could, she could only hug him back.

'I want to kill my own father,' he whispered and he finally felt a wave of angry tears filling his ocean blue eyes.

XXX

'I destroyed my friendship with Arthur…' Merlin whispered as both he and Gaius were reaching the gates of the castle in a black limousine, the older man sighed as he looked at Merlin with pity.

'You destroyed far more, Merlin, he knows you're of magic, I don't care about me knowing as well, but you're young, you did a grave mistake, a mistake that can cost your life.' Gaius said and Merlin looked at his mentor as if he had two heads, no, Arthur could never condemn him in such fate. He shook his head and looked outside the window of the car the moment they got in from the central gates.

'I need to be alone for awhile,' Merlin whispered and pressed the button signaling for the driver to stop, he got out of the car before Gaius could say a word more. The young man started for the gardens of the castle with his head bowed and his mind full of what had happened, he had saved Morgana and he had hoped things would be better for Arthur and all he achieved was to turn the young prince against him… Arthur was feeling betrayed and lied to, and Merlin knew, he was right to feel in this way.

As Merlin kept moving around, he found himself past the gardens and close to the emergency exit of the castle at the end of the line of the forest that ran behind the royal property. He frowned when he noticed movement and hid behind a small fence when he saw royal jeeps moving closer to the always sealed exit. His face turned blank with shock when he saw the gates opening and a jeep getting inside, the jeep stopped before the other two and the driver exited and opened the back door, bowing as none else but Morgause Le Fay exited it with her sunglasses on her head holding back her hair wavy blond hair and an expression of disgust plastered on her face as she looked around.

She was received in another jeep and they all took off for the castle, Merlin didn't hesitate and started running towards the place as well, what Queen Morgause was doing there? There was the newly lifted embargo, how could she sneak in Camelot's capital castle and most importantly why Camelotian jeeps of the Knight Guard were escorting her?

He knew the entire castle like the back of his hand so it was easy for him to sneak inside the castle from a side door that wasn't heavily guarded and move up some stairs that gave him the privilege of seeing the convoy but not to be seen.

Morgause was escorted from the back of the castle to Uther's office and Merlin was only more confused as she watched her intimidating figure in a royal blue gown that she had chosen to wear, her hair looked like a sea of gold on her back. Merlin moved through a portrait hole he and Arthur had discovered when they were teenagers and moved within a corridor that led right behind the great portrait of Queen Igraine's in Uther's office. Medieval castles helped you when you needed to spy on someone, even if that was your own king.

'She's here, Sire,' a guard was heard and Merlin thanked the God for having just the canvas keeping him from listening. He could hear a door opening and then footsteps, the door was closed and a chair was drugged on the floor.

'Pendragon,' Morgause's rich voice was heard and Merlin waited.

'Le Fay,' Uther replied in the same cold tone he had been addressed.

'Where is she?' Morgause asked curtly and Merlin heard more footsteps on the floor.

'At the hospital, she's alive,' Uther replied after a moment and Morgause sighed deeply before she could speak again.

'I want proof, I won't even play with you and your motive over why you declared her dead, I want proof of her life being out of danger, I have summoned my best healers for her.' Morgause spoke and Uther spoke right after her in angry voice.

'She's alive and that is enough proof for now, we must speak about the prophesies.' Uther said and Morgause chuckled to Merlin's surprise, he waited for the queen to speak again.

'Is the mighty Uther Pendragon afraid of folklore?' she asked and Merlin could hear Uther almost growling.

'You know it's not folklore and you know we both don't want either of the prophesies fulfilled!' Uther almost screamed but Morgause was heard chuckling.

'Actually I would love to have the second prophesy proven right, Morgana making Arthur turn against you… too bad my little idiotic sister has a crush on him.' Morgause replied but this time Uther laughed cruelly.

'You read the prophesies in the wrong way, Morgause, you would love to see my son turned against me but you do not think in more than one ways, both prophesies talk about the union of a Le Fay and a Pendragon… not the destruction of the one because of the other.' Uther replied and Morgause made a mocking sound.

'Since when do you read so much into prophesies? Are you reading the cards as well?' she asked and this time Merlin jumped as he heard a glass shattering against a surface.

'If the prime prophesy is fulfilled, we both lose our thrones due to the Heir that could be born by Arthur and Morgana…. Nimueh will be freed and then Hell will break lose.' Uther screamed and Morgause was heard sighing. 'And do not tell me that Nimueh will be happy to see you… she knows you're in power now and you were promised to be in power for years yet you never did a thing to free her as she had requested from Avalon due to the treaties for the human rights, you all ignored the requests… and she's furious about it, having her out of the jail I locked her in will be as bas for as it will be for me!' Uther this time said calmer and Merlin couldn't take the frown away from his face.

_The day Camelot's blood is taken to the magical Side_

_The Sorceress will be Free and that will be the Time_

_For the Royal blood of the Isles to have_

_Camelot's blood spilt in the name of the Craft._

Merlin remembered the prophesies from the day Gaius had told him about them. If indeed Morgause had misread the prophesy… could it mean that the royal blood would be taken in another way? _Arthur had given blood for Morgana just a few hours ago. _The thought hit Merlin like a punch in the stomach, right after that.

Was the prophesy already fulfilled? Could it mean such an incident as giving blood for her was enough? How else blood would be spelt in the name of the craft? Merlin rubbed his face in bewilderment as he waited to hear more.

'Fine, what should we do?' Morgause was finally heard asking.

'You will heal and take her away to Avalon, I will keep Arthur back by any means…' Uther said and Morgause asked shortly after.

'What means?' she asked slowly and Merlin could almost imagine her frowning.

'Your sister almost killed herself with her try to escape Avalon, she didn't even mind the Druids, and so my son defied me and my straight orders… we need to make them stop _wanting_ to see each other… you said Morgana has a crush on my son, you're wrong, they're in love with each other… your stupid plan backfired on both of us…' Uther accused Morgause but the woman only sighed.

'Cut the speech and tell me what you think we should tell them, what could it make them stop wanting to see each other?'Morgause asked and Uther paused for a moment before he could say the words that had Merlin gasping.

'We'll lie to them about their heritage, we'll tell them that Morgana is my daughter… that they are half siblings… that your mother grew lonely while your father was away in war with the Saxons.' Uther said and there was a thudding sound as if Morgause had smashed something on a desktop.

'Have you lost your mind? I could never disgrace my parents like that! Morgana is the next priestess in Avalon after me and before the eldest daughter of the line.' Morgause exclaimed and Merlin heard Uther sighing.

'You prefer to have her and Arthur's son next in line? You prefer to lie to your sister or have Nimueh out? Arthur is at the hospital right now, crying over her dying body, go there, have her healed and take her away. Explain to her like a good sister why you're so against this union and I will do the same with my son. I had urged him to take advantage of her if he had to when you wanted to send her here and I'm sure you told Morgana to be closer than normal to Arthur, but we'll keep them away now, we'll tell them that we were never sure but now that the countries came in contact again after years we took samples from the blood we all have in storage for time of need and ran the tests to see if it was indeed true. It's the only way for them to stop trying to reach each other, it's the only way for them not to fulfill the prophesies.' Uther said and Merlin could feel the cold sweat running down his back, this was insane.

XXX

'This is much better,' Arthur said as he pushed the wheel-chair Morgana was on, the nurses and the doctor was close by as they moved the princess to her new room. The suite was more like a luxurious hotel room than a hospital chamber. The doctor and the nurse were ready to help with the serum but Morgana was already standing up with effort, not wanting to be so helpless, however Arthur was there to help her sit on the bed and take the serum to the stand by it.

'We'll manage, we'll summon you when we're done with our talk over the state matters that arose,' Morgana said as the nurse and the doctor could only nod and leave them be, closing the door and finally giving them privacy the glass walls of the previous room couldn't give.

'Quiet the dismissal,' Arthur murmured with a small smile, the first he gave ever since the truth was out, Morgana smiled and touched his cheek with her hand as he stood before her and she was still sat on the bed with her legs surrounding him.

'I learnt from the best,' she whispered and he smiled more warmly. 'Are you ok?' she asked then softly and Arthur sighed and kissed the palm of her hand.

'I don't know… I need time to realize what has happened… first I almost lost you, then I had Merlin and his lies… now my fath- Uther and his own lies… I need time.' Arthur confessed and Morgana nodded and placed her other hand in one of his.

'I can imagine how you feel…' Morgana whispered and Arthur sighed and nodded as he looked into her eyes. 'It's not my place to speak of this, but you should forgive Merlin, he exposed himself to save me.' Morgana said and Arthur frowned at her.

'He lied to me,' he pointed out coldly, Morgana smiled.

'So did I with you for weeks while I was here…' she retorted and Arthur sighed.

'You're different.' He tried.

'No, I'm not, if I lived in a place that condemned magic I wouldn't expose myself either, the fact that he did so as to save someone you care about shows what kind of person he is… and you shouldn't lose such a person now that we're losing so much…' Morgana replied and Arthur sighed as he paused and looked at her, maybe she was right, maybe he had been too hard on Merlin when he would do anything for another magical being that now smiled at him in triumph.

'I'm not sure I missed our arguments,' he finally said and Morgana chuckled.

'I'm not sure you will ever win one so I understand.' She replied and he grinned and kissed her lips as he cupped her face with his hands, her own hands moved close to his arms as the two enjoyed the kiss.

'I would sacrifice my place on the throne for you to see another sunrise…' he whispered as they rested their foreheads against each other, Morgana sighed and pecked his lips.

'Arthur…' she whispered and he looked at her as she moved further on the bed but held his hand… 'I think we're ready,' she whispered and Arthur knew what she meant, they were honest with each other, they almost lost each other, of course they were ready. He climbed up on the bed as she lay on her back and they met again on a tender kiss as her hands moved to his shirt and started unbuttoning it until she opened it completely and ran her hands up and down his toned torso. He moved his own hands to her gown and he almost thanked whatever God up there for the hospital and its large gowns that didn't have buttons and laces…

The deepened the kiss and their hands started roaming on their bodies and soon Arthur was helping Morgana take off the nightdress, his own clothes were soon following in a heap by the bed and lastly she pushed off his shoulders the shirt. The two looked at each other deeply in the eyes as their naked bodies grinded against each other.

'I've never before…' Morgana trailed off in a whisper and Arthur nodded and caressed her cheek and jaw with a tender hand, she had teased him about a boyfriend in Avalon when she had first arrived and he could remember the jealousy, the churning feeling in his stomach, he could remember the desire the night of the rite and his dreams awoke, and now he was the one for her, always knowing there wouldn't be anyone else…

'I love you,' he whispered against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and helped him find his way home, with a gasp of pain from her and a small sigh from him, they became one and they captured their lips in another kiss as they remained still for Morgana to adjust.

'Please move,' she gasped after a few moments and Arthur was more than glad to obey at her wishes as he was dying slowly within her warm body.

They danced in the most ancient of rhythms, the rhythms of love and passion, they whispered and moaned each other's names, caressed and grasped, kissed and bitten on each other's skin until the pleasure was too much and Morgana was the first to fall over the edge, screaming his name and taking her lover with her as Arthur pushed two more times hard within her and finally climaxed with a whisper of her name in his lips.

'I love you too,' Morgana said softly as he laid next to her and they struggled between tired chuckles and kisses so they could get under the covers. Arthur noticed her blood on the sheets but Morgana reassured him with a look that she was alright. After the plane crash, the pain from their first time was nothing and she was a strong woman. He hugged her tightly as they lay naked in their embrace and he kissed her forehead as she closed her tired eyes.

'Sleep, my Morgana,' he whispered against her skin as he sighed in momentary calmness.

He wished no more blood would be shed from either of them, he wished he could sleep now with her in his arms and when they would be awake, everything would be to normal. He wished his father wouldn't have betrayed him, he wished he wasn't so confused about Merlin or worried over Morgause and the war that could be just outside the door.

Little did he know his father and Morgause were already in an agreement against them, Morgause was on her way to the hospital to take Morgana away and Uther was waiting for him. Furthermore, Arthur and Morgana had no idea they had just fulfilled both the prophesies with his blood taken within her veins a few hours ago as to preserve her and that same blood, Camelot's blood just spilled in the name of the union between a witch and a man born of magic… a union that resulted to the escape of a powerful sorceress out there and the creation of another magical being within Morgana's womb… her and Arthur's son.

* * *

><p>OH! Bingo! that was a turning point wasn't it? Morgana and Arthur finally cleared everything between them but another Pendragon and a le Fay are ready to raise hell... and merlin listened to the whole deal, will he speak? and we have MORGANA AND ARTHUR HAVING THEIR SON! oh how much I wanted the prophesies to finally become true... I hope you all enjoyed it guys, let me know what u think over the armor scenes and the deal between morgause and uther... these two can be seriously mean if they want to...<p>

thanks for reading, please review and give me motivation, we're less and less in numbers so please lets help each other, give the writers the motive and they will give stories :)

thanks again


	15. Lies and Pain

I made it to update even if it's 02.11am and i'm just exhausted with college starting tomorrow... now it's gonna be hell with work, college and daily life... good luck to me, anyway I hope you will like it, thank you so much for your reviews and love, you're all so sweet and supportive of the few remaining armor writers! keep up the love guys!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen – Lies and Pain<p>

'Oh Arthur…' Morgana whispered as she threw her head back and moaned once again, Arthur's hand grasping a handful of her rich hair as she straddled his lap and moved above him while he rested against the headboard of the hospital bed.

'They… will hear… us…' Arthur gasped as he kissed her shoulder and bit on her neck as to stop his own moans, they were in a hospital and it was minutes until the nurse would bring breakfast and the doctors would check on Morgana…

'You… took advantage of a damsel in distress… on her hospital bed for Goddess' sake…' Morgana gasped back her reply and he paused his thrusting with a small sweaty grin.

'The damsel almost raped me a few minutes prior…' he whispered and she gave a sexy chuckle.

'You didn't complain…' she retorted and he thrust up within her and she moaned and gasped, her nails clawing at his shoulder's skin.

'Just keep going,' he finally whispered his "command" as he had nothing else to add to her witty remarks. They kept on moving against each other until Morgana again reached her climax first and Arthur followed shortly after as the room filled with the sunrise's light. The two lovers held each other on their position, kissing and whispering sweet nothings at each other, it had been a few hours from the previous night when they joint for the first time and they had became one many times through the remainder.

'You think we fulfilled some prophesy somehow?' Morgana asked and Arthur sighed as he caressed her shoulder and kissed her neck.

'Does it matter?' he asked tiredly and she sighed.

'One of them talks of an heir… so I guess it does…' she whispered and this time he looked at her as she was still on his lap with her legs around his waist, they had used no protection and they hadn't even thought about it.

'Would it be bad if we had a child?' he asked and she smiled.

'If you don't keep into account that we know each other for only some weeks, that our countries are in the edge of war, that I destroyed my engagement with King Merrick and you turned against your father… no I think we're just fine to become parents of a baby…' she finally said and he smiled and gently tagged away a lock from her face.

'So we're good… even if there is a baby…' he confirmed and she shook her head in disbelief yet with a smile on her face.

'I love you.' She whispered and he smiled and kissed her lips softly.

'I love you too…' he whispered against her soft lips and they rested their foreheads against each other to calm down themselves.

'We shouldn't tell anyone about last night and our activities up until now… we should keep it a secret…' Morgana whispered after a moment and Arthur nodded and sighed.

'I must face Uther,' he whispered and for the first time, he used his father's name, all titles of family and nobility forgotten, like his love for the man who lied to him for his very heritage. Morgana sighed and caressed the claw scars she left on his skin.

'You need to be calmed, you need not to act on impulse, Arthur,' she advised and he nodded and cupped her face.

'Swear to me you will always be at my side, even if you must go back to Avalon…' he required and she smiled and cupped his own face.

'Swear to me the same; you will always be there for me, even if war separates us…' Morgana did the same and he smiled.

'I swear,' they said at the same time and sealed their vow with a kiss of tenderness as the room was now showered in the colors of dawn.

'We better get dressed before people start parading in here.' Morgana whispered and Arthur nodded as they broke their embrace and he stood up and reached for his clothes like Morgana did with her hospital gown, she returned under the blankets and sat on the bed while Arthur straightened up his clothes the moment the nurse knocked on the door. Arthur checked his blackberry and saw many unanswered calls from Merlin and the palace but he decided to ignore everything for now with a frown, he would face everyone in awhile.

'Prince Arthur,' the nurse said surprised to see the royal prince still in the princess' chambers.

'I arrived a few minutes prior to talk with the princess,' Arthur said and bowed slightly to Morgana at her mention, the witch tried to suppress her grin at his lies and she nodded as soberly to the nurse.

'You have informed her about the Queen's arrival, then?' the nurse asked as she brought the breakfast tray closer and took Morgana's temperature before she could scribe down something on her chart.

'What Queen?' they both asked and the nurse looked at them in confusion.

'Queen Morgause will be here shortly with her escort and healers from Avalon for the princess, we were just informed by the Chief Resident of the hospital.' The nurse said and both Arthur and Morgana looked at each other in shock, how could she be allowed in Camelot?

'You should go to the palace… your highness,' Morgana said and remembered to use the formality at the end before the nurse. Arthur nodded his head as he looked back at his blackberry as it vibrated again with a call from Uther's office.

'Maybe I should…' he said and sighed as he looked at Morgana, he wished he could kiss her goodbye but he couldn't with the nurse in their presence, he sighed, offered his hand for her to take and kissed the back of it when she gave it. 'Your majesty,' he said and she nodded her head.

'It was my pleasure to see you again, sire,' Morgana said and wished she would see him again, Morgause was on her way and possibly ready to take her away immediately, this was their goodbye for now and she hated herself for allowing this to happen so easily.

Arthur left the room in a hurry, he needed answers and to compose himself before he could face Uther and Merlin, his friend had lied to him but his lies had seemed harmless before what Uther had been hiding for so many years, now he had to face both and remain cool, he would try to listen to Morgana, he would try to speak to Merlin and he would try not to kill Uther, until then, he would drive back to Camelot with one thing in mind, trust no one.

In her way in with her jeep, Morgause saw Arthur's car leaving the hospital, she wished she could smile at her plan, a plan hatched by Uther's help, but only she could frown and sigh, she was about to completely destroy her sister, yet she had no other way, if Morgana's womb was to cherish Arthur's child, both Morgause and Uther were lost and the older Le Fay knew it.

The royal jeep entered the hospital and she was led along her healers to Morgana's chambers to her shock, finding Morgana awake and seemingly sound and safe on her bed. She rushed close to her dumbstruck sister and hugged her tightly, above all, she cared of her wellbeing, she would deal with the sins she was about to commit later.

'You're alive…' Morgause whispered as she hugged her sister and Morgana could only wrap her sister in a hug for answer.

'How you made it to cross the borders?' the younger Le Fay asked as she tried to push away the healers who attended to her the moment her sister moved a step back and took away her tears with her hand.

'How did you get out of the coma?' Morgause asked her own question and Morgana shook her head.

'No one knows… I just did, possibly my powers,' she lied lamely but her sister nodded, it was known the Le Fays were strong biological beings… it could be true so Morgana played along with the possibilities as she didn't want to expose Merlin.

'Uther summoned me and I was allowed to enter this cursed place.' Morgause said and Morgana frowned at the words. 'Since the princess is alright, please talk with the Camelotians for the corpses of the jet's crew, we must take them back to our land.' Morgause dismissed the Healers who nodded and left the room after her commands. 'How could you sneak out of Avalon like that?' Morgause asked when the people were out of the room. Morgana tried to feel guilty but Arthur's gentle touch still lingered on her skin and she truly couldn't.

'I told you I wouldn't marry Merrick… I just didn't expect you said the truth about the Druids…' Morgana finally answered and saw her sister's hurt.

'I never lied to you…' Morgause prepared the ground for her lie and Morgana sighed and nodded.

'How did you manage to get in here?' Morgana finally asked, she could see the sadness of the other woman's eyes, the pain and the worry and it created a knot in her own stomach as if something like a poison was to be unleashed within her.

'Morgana… we must talk…' Morgause whispered and Morgana waited for her sister to look back in her eyes. 'You know Uther would never let me reach you if it wasn't for his own advantage…' Morgause elaborated and Morgana nodded, still waiting in silence. 'You know he would only take care of what concerned him…' Morgause added and Morgana huffed.

'Tell me,' she urged and this time Morgause looked at her sister's crystal green eyes.

'Uther allowed me and my healers to reach you for one reason and only…' Morgause went on and took a breath before she could shatter her sister. 'He wanted to save his only daughter… you.' She finally said and saw it clearly in her sister's eyes. The light died after a moment of fight, and terror consumed her face as she broke the handhold and almost backed away from her sister.

'What?' she asked in a broken scream and her sister tried to move closer but Morgana batted her hands away, she was hyperventilating, losing control as her eyes filled with tears. 'I don't believe you!' She screamed again and again, all that she could think of was the images of Arthur above her from last night, her mother's words of how great Gorlois had been, of the pictures she had of Gorlois in her room, of Uther's angry face during the balls and the meetings, Arthur's gentle touch, his kisses and his whispered groans as he drove within her, her brother, she wanted to vomit and tore her own skin.

'Morgana… calm down, I'm begging you, it was mother's choice not to tell you, dad never knew, it was what she told me, and it was what Uther confirmed, you're a Le Fay as much as I am, I had asked you to get close to the prince but I never imagined… I never expected of you to fall in love with him, but it's ok it doesn't matter, we'll leave, we'll leave it behind, we'll return to Avalon and you'll take your place on Mora's throne, it will be ok,' Morgause tried to calm her sister for entirely different reasons, not knowing she was already too late in repairing things that didn't need repair.

'No!' Morgana screamed as she almost wrestled with her sister who tried to keep her down on the bed, she was still weak, still tired but she only wanted to run away, to go where? She had no idea, she had just vowed to Arthur to always be there for him, they had talked of children, what if she was pregnant indeed? What if they had fulfilled the prophesies? What if she was expecting her brother's child? 'You're lying!' she screamed desperately at Morgause in her shock. Her sister's eyes were full of tears.

'I would never lie to you,' the words hurt Morgause but she uttered them as she watched her sister collapsing. Morgana finally stopped fighting and broke down in her sister's arms, Morgause had made it, she had destroyed her.

Arthur drove to the castle with speed, he needed to face everyone, something he looked forward to and resented at the same time, he had to know how Morgause had made it to get to Igraine Hospital and why Uther had let her in when a few hours ago, he was blackmailing her with Morgana's supposed death.

He reached the front gates and moved through them, drove up to the main garage and abandoned his car as soon as he was inside, the first person he encountered was Guinevere of all people, looking worried and sad.

'Where have you been? Merlin has been calling you, he needs to tell you something really important! He asked me to be here the moment you would return, you must him right now.' Gwen said as Arthur moved within the corridor. Merlin and his excuses over his magic could wait, he had to face his father first.

'Later,' Arthur finally said and Gwen was ready to protest but Arthur paused and looked at her. 'He must wait, there are priorities I must tend to, Gwen, important things,' he tried to explain without elaborating as to stop her and she did so, finally sighing and nodding.

'Please, as soon as you're done, you must see him, he looked like a shadow of himself and he doesn't tell me what's wrong, he disappeared in the library and he said he had to prove something but he's not saying a word more, he wants to talk to you and only.' Gwen said and Arthur sighed and nodded, Merlin, like Gwen and Lancelot, were his closest friend, he couldn't trust him, and he still felt betrayed but Morgana had been right, he should forgive him, but first, he had to learn what was going on between Morgause and his own kingdom.

Arthur left Gwen behind him and without knocking on the door, moved inside Uther's office to find his father on his chair, facing his linked fingers with a frown of worry, he raised his cold eyes upon his son at the younger man's arrival. Arthur closed the door and took a breath, this man had sacrificed his mother as to get his so wanted son. Arthur had to remain calm, they had been involved in a small fight before, now Arthur had every right to slaughter the monster before him yet he remained cool, he did what he was advised to from Morgana, the only reason for his composure not to break, he had to protect her, grand her exit from Camelot to the safety of her people, even if it meant he wouldn't see her for long if not ever, he had to help her above all.

'Father,' Arthur's voice gave the slightest of tremors and Uther nodded and stood up, waiting for the younger man to start. 'Explain to me how you allowed Queen Morgause inside Camelot, what do I not know that happened in the previous hours?' he asked and Uther sighed and moved around the desk and closer to his son.

'Arthur, I can explain but I need you to remain calm, I need you to understand.' Uther said and Arthur looked at his father with feared eyes. 'I had my reasons not to trust Morgause and I had my reasons not to want Morgana…' Uther went on and Arthur remained silent.

'I know I had told you to get close to her to see what she could want, but I knew you wouldn't compromise a fellow royal so I wasn't afraid… but I never expected of you to have feelings for her, I never expected…' Uther's voice trailed off and Arthur waited in confusion.

'You're not answering my question…' he tried and Uther sighed and nodded as he looked at his son again.

'I would never let Morgana die… I couldn't do such thing… even if I had to use magic, I wouldn't let her die, I had promised her mother I would keep her safe,' Uther went on and Arthur this time frowned.

'Her mother? What Queen Vivienne has to do with anything?' he asked and Uther sighed and moved away from his son and closer to the window of the study.

'I… I didn't mean for you to learn about it but you must learn the truth, you must know so you can see the light, you can't be with Morgana, not in any kind of way, not only because she's a witch, not only because she's the future queen of Mora and has the blood of the fays… there are more reasons, more serious reasons, reasons that can't be overseen, can't be violated.' Uther said in a desperate voice and Arthur waited, he knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, he knew he would lose all his composure within seconds.

'When Gorlois was still in the rise of power, so was I, he married Vivienne and had Morgause, but then he had to be in many wars in Albion's name against the Saxons… the Treaty had kept the kingdoms united, and the royals were free to move within the borders until the Purge…Yet Vivienne grew lonely and more than once sneaked in Camelot… when she visited, while Gorlois was just about to return…. We… Vivienne and I… had a small affair behind his back… if it wasn't for Vivienne's powers and lies, Gorlois would have found out and he would have even killed her with his own hands…'Uther went on and finally faced his only child to reveal his lie. 'Vivienne conceived a little girl… Morgana… Morgana is my daughter…' he finally said.

The two Pendragons remained in a dead silence for a few moments. Arthur felt his heart freezing, his blood stopping within his veins, he felt a drumming noise within his head, knowing the blood within hadn't stopped, on the contrary, it was rushing inside him like lava. He felt Morgana's eyes on him, his fantasies awoke, his dreams of his children with her, the conversation they had about a possible child growing in her womb, her little moans of pleasure as they had made love last night, the same type of blood they shared and he gave to her, the little gasps of air she gave while her body had melted against his, the way she whispered his name, her beautiful eyes, her hair's aroma.

Morgana was his sister, they were of the same blood, she was a Pendragon from her paternal side… she was his little sister… _his sister_… he had been his sister's first lover, he had compromised his own sister.

Uther remained to look at his son, how his shoulders fell, how his face went blank, his eyes unfocused for a few moments, his lips quivered, his hands turned into fists. What the King didn't expect was the sudden movement towards him, Arthur almost leaped on him like a lion would do to the prey…. Uther could only raise his hands as to block the attack the moment Arthur's hands grasped and tightened around his neck.

'I'll kill you!' the prince grunted in fury as he pinned his father on the ground with his hands wrapped around his throat in a death grip.

* * *

><p>awwww our poor babies, uther and morgause didn't back down and Arthur didn't meet with Merlin first... now the beasts have been unleashed i'm afraid... how this lie will affect them you think? i wanna know your opinion and ideas! please review and let me know, and yep, the start of the chapie was quiet hot and steamy ;) armor sex is always like that i am sure!<p>

please review


	16. Despair

YAYAYAYAY almost two weeks and it's here, the update! I promised I would do my best and things would be better with my time if i didn't have a halloween party to host and my mom visiting lol, don't get me wrong, i love my momma but i have been struggling for days for her to stop moving around things while cleaning the house again and again... pffffff

with no more words... here is the chapie that shows the aftermath of the revelation

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Despair<p>

Arthur's hands only tightened around his father's neck, Uther gasped for breath as his eyes filled with tears of pressure and fear, in the little thoughts formed in his head, the king only wished he would survive his own lie, his doom couldn't be here already…

A thudding sound was heard behind the prince and soon three pairs of arms wrapped around his body and pulled him away violently as Gwaine, Percival and Leon pulled him away, his close friends and most trusted guards held the prince away from the king as the younger man straggled madly to continue with his attempt to kill his own father.

'You're a monster!' Arthur screamed again and again as his friends held him down and Uther dragged himself away, all the while coughing and grasping at his neck for air. 'I'll kill you!' he screamed again.

'Arthur, for the love of God!' Leon said though greeted teeth as he kept the prince away, the knights had no idea why this was happening but they were shocked to realize that Arthur could struggle against all three of them with no rest as to get to his own father. More guards entered the chamber and helped the king while others got before the struggling men and Uther as to protect the ruler of the land.

After a few more moments of fighting, Arthur finally gave up with a gasp and a defeated cry of pain and despair. Morgana was his sister, he couldn't believe what he had done, just a few hours ago and he was being her first lover, he had made love to his sister and had talked about possible children, he had promised her to be there forever and now he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, let alone look at her in the eyes.

People dragged him away but he didn't protest, he guessed he would be led to the dungeons or something for attacking his mighty father but in the haze of his mind, he realized they were leading him to his chambers. Uther had ordered for his simple dismissal, not his arrest or punishment, what greater punishment could the king inflict on him anyway? He had killed Igraine and now he was dooming his son's soul in Hell with his ignorance and lies, he had let things to reach the worst point with no return.

Had Morgana learnt about the truth? How had she reacted? Was she as heartbroken and out of control as him? Had Morgause already taken her away? Was she even in Camelot? He had just said a hasty goodbye awhile ago, with a kiss on the lips, with the hope of tasting her body soon, now he only wanted to scream and tear off his own skin in disgust and hate and pain, he had fucked his own sister, his own blood and flesh. He wanted to vomit and scream and die.

A door opened somewhere as he lay still on the floor, his hands hiding his face, he could see Merlin's form approaching but he couldn't hear or understand as his friend leaned close with a dreadful face. He had betrayed him too, lying to him for years about his true nature, hiding things, pretending… he felt anger. But Morgana had asked, demanded of him to be careful and merciful with his friend, Morgana… his love, his sister.

Merlin's lips moved but Arthur could hear no sound, he was still in a state of utter shock and bewilderment or he had just lost his mind and couldn't hear a word as the only thing that penetrated his brain were the image of Morgana beneath him, moaning and whispering and crying out as he took her.

He ignored Merlin, stood up and moved away from him, still not able to hear him, still not able to convert the noises of the other man's mouth into words and sentences, he just needed to take a scalding bath, to make his skin burn and his flesh feel pain, somehow he needed to salvage his soul for his sins.

III

'_You should go and make sure the jet is ready, we shall return to our Land the soonest possible since her Majesty is able to travel.' _Morgause's voice was heard as if through water in distance, yet her sister sat right next to her on the bed, holding her hand and talking to one of the Avalonian guards who escorted her to Camelot and would take both sisters away to Avalon.

Morgana had been still like a statue after her great breakdown that lasted for more than two hours of sobbing, wrestling her sister and screaming out incoherent things. After a point, she just froze, gasped hard for air and when her lungs were satisfied from the oxygen her entire body stilled, her eyes stopped moving and just started staring at nothing and her lips sealed with silence that her sister feared yet hoped to last until they were away.

Morgause had hoped Uther had kept Arthur away, the last thing she needed was for him to get to the hospital like a furious bull and try to snatch Morgana away and by his side, just her sister she could manage, with Arthur, there would be too many problems to solve. So far the prince was nowhere to be seen and that helped the Queen very much as she hurried to take her sister away.

'I swear to you, I will take you away from this dreadful place and we will be ok in our home, you don't have to say a word yet, you don't have to force yourself. I know you liked him a lot, but it's ok, no harm done, we'll go back home and believe me, everything will be fine. Merrick is waiting, everyone is waiting, Mora is waiting for its queen, Morgana.' Morgause tried to speak to her sister by grasping her face in her palms and looking at her, bringing her face closer but Morgana's dead gaze fell upon her sister, yet nothing could be read in those crystal green eyes, Morgause felt as if looking at the eyes of a corpse.

Morgause was speaking words Morgana couldn't and didn't want to understand, her sister probably tried to sooth her pain, her shock and despair, but Morgause had no idea how far things had gotten, she had no idea that Morgana had given herself to Arthur, to her brother, Morgause had no idea Morgana had compromised the honor of the priestess of the Religion. She had no idea Morgana had probably fulfilled one or both prophesies by giving herself to no one else but her own brother, no, the Queen couldn't sooth her, for this despair wouldn't go away.

The mare idea of being pregnant by Arthur like the prophesy spoke of brought silent shivers across Morgana and she pushed the thought far away every time, no, she had unwillingly brought this on herself and Arthur but she wouldn't even consider the fact of a child growing inside her, if it worried her before, only because things were so unstable now it terrified her for this child would be the result of incest and pain.

'_I need to speak to her highness The Princess Morgana,' _A voice was heard from outside, it was intense and hurried, begging and demanding at the same time, Morgana only blinked once, looked at the door that hid the person with the somehow familiar voice and then felt herself sinking away again.

Morgause rose from her position close to her only sister and rushed to the door, the guards were holding back a tall man with raven hair and funny ears, he looked familiar and Morgause would swear he had seen him before close to Arthur Pendragon.

'I must speak with the princess, it's very important,' Merlin was saying but his trailed off when he saw Queen Morgause looking at him with stern eyes from the door, he could see Morgana inside the room, her face was a mask of apathy and her body seemed defeated, Morgause had already lied to her, she had already broken her. Before he could scream out something about the plot Morgause and Uther had set up for both Arthur and the princess, Morgause shut the door and her eyes turned amber for a moment, sealing the door from noise and disturbances.

'What do you want?' she demanded to know in a hard voice and Merlin stopped struggling as to speak to the queen, but to say what since she was the one she had set up her own sister. In his try to reveal the truth, Merlin had tried to speak to Arthur in his chamber, after he learnt the prince had tried to kill his own father, when Arthur couldn't even reply to his questions and the announcement of having something important to tell him, Merlin had almost taken the bathroom door down to speak to Arthur but the prince never replied, only the water from the show was heard so Merlin had decided to leave for the hospital as to speak to Morgana, now this plan sunk as well.

'I must speak with her majesty, I have urgent news from king Uther,' Merlin lied, he didn't care, he had to expose Morgause and then he would see what he could do to save his ass. Morgause shook her head.

'Her majesty is well aware of whatever your king might want to tell her, she's unwilling to receive anyone from your nation.' Morgause announced icily and Merlin was ready to scream the truth in hopes of Morgana listening but Morgause nodded to her guards and they took him away, after hitting hard on the back and stomach for him to remain silent.

'Arthur?' Morgana asked blankly when Morgause was back in the room, the blond woman shook her head with a smile of fake sympathy but her eyes softened when her sister's filled with tears, Morgana moved slowly back on the mattress and hugged herself.

After all the emotional onslaught all she wanted indeed was to leave, go back to her home, go back to her bed and sleep for days and nights with no stop, she knew of spells and potions that would help her remain unconscious for endless hours, or maybe forever, she thought with a warm, inner smile of pain…

III

'I know they probably lied to you, I know Morgana probably lied to you like her sister and I had to lie to her as well, but Arthur, I'm your father and I want your good and only…' Uther was saying from the other side of the door.

Despite the shock of the attack he had suffered, Uther had decided to visit his son in his chambers, it had been hours ever since Arthur's return and the madness that unfolded within the office. As he knew, Morgause had already taken Morgana away, they were done, succeeded with splitting apart the youngest Pendragon and the youngest Le Fay, now they had somehow to repair what they had done to the young couple.

The door opened and Uther gasped slightly when he say the haunted face of his son, his clothes were shocked and Uther just knew Arthur had stepped inside the shower like that, he could also see the reddened skin of his son, hot water had been the solution, for hours, he was under the torture of being cleaned for liking his sister, Uther sighed and hugged his only child.

'It will get better,' Uther whispered to Arthur who remained frozen.

'You don't understand…' Arthur whispered, his father had no idea of what had happened between Arthur and Morgana, and he wouldn't know, Morgana was possibly gone by now, and she had taken with her all the sin and pain they shared. 'She… she told me you forced Nimueh to help my mother have a child, that you sacrificed Mother for a son…' Arthur blurted out in his haze and actually felt his father tensing up before relaxing. Uther made a step back and looked at his defeated son, he seemed like clay in his hands, ready to be manipulated a little more, once and for all.

'Listen to me, my son, I know I have made mistakes, I know I should have told you about Morgana, but I would never harm your mother, I would never do such thing to her. Morgana was raised in an environment that hated the Pendragons, they had to find reasons to hate us since they lost the battle, and they found false reasons to accuse me of things that I would never do, you must trust me. I always stood by your side, I know I was stern but Arthur, you are the most precious person in my life, you're my son, the only reminder I have of your mother, the woman I loved so much.' Uther said, he knew he had to be careful with Arthur, the truth his son knew had to be forgotten and he had to do that right then, while the wound was fresh.

'Morgana lied to me?… no,' Arthur whispered in defeat, she had vowed, she had been honest, _just like Merlin_ a small voice whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes in pain as tears ran down his face, he hated himself for doubting his father, his friend and his… sister, he hated everyone but above all, he hated himself, he was so confused and scared and hurt. 'She wouldn't lie to me…' he tried weakly and Uther gave a tiny sympathetic smile.

'In her head, she didn't, in her head, she told you the truth, that's what she thinks she did… but Arthur… you must trust me, I'm your father…' Uther said gently and Arthur looked at the hard eyes of his father, could he really trust him? The man everyone hated? The man who lied to his own children for their very heritage… if he had warned him, if he had let him know… he wouldn't have been intimate with his own sister… he wouldn't have fallen in love for the only woman forbidden by society and nature for him to have.

The first sob finally ripped through his lips and soon a breakdown followed, he felt himself sinking to his knees, he was done, spent and exhausted, his world had collapsed around him, the will for the next day was gone, Morgana was away and lost for him, and it was finally time to mourn in despair for this loss.

* * *

><p>sooo? I know it was rather short but I wanted to show how both Arthur and Morgana collapsed in different and similar ways, it's mostly a break for what is to come in the next chapters, as you probably know series 4 is taking down the ship day by day but we must survive through fanfictions and videos so support the writers and we will all support the ship no matter what!<p>

thanks for reading, please review and let me know what u think :)

CP09


	17. Silent Agony

yayayayay an update after the little angry previous chapie, Merlin is seriously getting lamer and lamer with the episodes but i won't even comment on that, armor will forever stand proud, we have the legends ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17 – Silent Agony<em>

_**Breaking News:**__** Her Royal Highness Princess Morgana of the Isles and His Royal Highness King Merrick of Mercia announced their upcoming engagement through the Palace of the Blessed. Avalon published a plain announcement for the happy event of the year. After the Marriage of Queen Morgause and King Cenred, now the Blessed Isles are uniting with Mercia. Weeks after the Princess' accident above Camelot's ground (for which not many explanations were given), Princess Morgana is uniting her realm with King Merrick who lacks an heir for his kingdom despite his previous marriages. **_

_**The marriage is of great significance for the splintering Albion. **_

Morgana's empty eyes stared at the tv screen of her room in Avalon. The device was the only source of light in the dark chamber even if it was late morning already. For the past weeks, Morgana spent her life in a mixture of nightmarish sleep, wide awaken agony and complete loss of touch with her surroundings. Morgause visited frequently, trying to bring the old, strong Morgana back, the maids forced the princess to eat and she only cared for her daily biological needs and shower while the maids would only change the sheets of her full-time used bed.

Her body ached after so long laying there, Morgause had mentioned something about the announcement the previous night but Morgana didn't care, wouldn't care. Arthur was gone, she had lost him, he was her brother, he was away…

She had tried to contact him, he never answered, he never tried to call back, in the fury of the first days from her return, she had tried, yet only silence she had received, and that had crushed her soul into tiny pieces of pain and despair. He had vowed to be by her side, but of course that vow had been given from lover to lover… not between siblings…

And then she just surrendered and decided to smother in her agony, the night and the day time passed and she shut herself in her chambers, not wanting to face anyone. Morgause screamed, threatened and ordered, commanded and pleaded, but Morgana's reaction was always two vacant eyes staring at the woman who made her world crumble.

Her body started protesting after a few days, she felt weak, nauseous and her mood kept changing from complete misery to hysterical frustration and back. She started vomiting every morning after a point but she always made sure to hide this fact from the maids and her sister, the last thing she wanted was her sister summoning all the healers of the palace to examine her, she was just broken, there was no therapy for that illness.

The door of her chambers opened to reveal a tall woman with blond hair, her austere posture couldn't make anyone mistake her, Morgause moved close to the bed of her sister, sat at the side of it close to Morgana and took her sister's hand in hers. Morgana's fingers remained idle in her sister's palm, cold and unmoving even if Morgause tightened the hold.

'Morgana…' Morgause whispered and Morgana kept her eyes staring at nothing. 'You need to get over it… it's over, you must go on, for your kingdom, Merrick is most ecstatic with the engagement, he's already preparing for your move to Mercia, he even asked permission from your highness as to make changes in our father's old palace in Mora so you can be able to get there anytime you wish. He's a good man, he's a man who will respect you. He will take care of you, and soon, you shall see, you'll love him, you'll learn to love him.' Morgause tried with a soft voice. Morgana hadn't spoken to anyone for weeks, the struggled whisper that came from her startled Morgause who didn't expect to hear her sister.

'Arthur…' the name was a tiny whisper, mostly a choke of a sound but it was enough to infuriate the Crown Queen of Avalon, now that she had a reaction from Morgana finally, it was time for her to kick some sense into her.

'Don't you think this is enough for a romance of few days? Don't you think you should rise to the occasion and be the queen you must be? Don't you think it's enough for everyone with your ridiculous crush on our enemy?' Morgause asked in shouts but Morgana seemed apathetic and unaffected, her eyes still staring to nowhere.

'-Love him…' Morgana whispered again, the bare truth hurting her deep within, shuttering her soul, her eyes filled with tears and Morgause didn't have the strength even to shout anymore, she just took a deep breath, ran her hand in her hair and left the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Morgana to drift in more hours of sleep full of nightmares, missing the first in weeks, call in her Blackberry.

_Arthur is calling…_

'Please answer…' he gave a crushed whisper. The moment the unanswered call's tone was heard he smashed his phone with all his power against the nearest wall. His fury was making his blood boil as his wet eyes stared at the screen of the television, showing the news of her engagement to Merrick.

The first days had been a drunken hurricane of fury, alcohol and outbursts of destruction. He refused to receive anyone. Uther gave up after a point, so Gwen and Lancelot did, Merlin still tried and that had infuriated him more, making him in the middle of the night to leave Camelot for Caerleon and a small estate he had inherited by his mother. No one had made it to found him up until them, his recently destroyed blackberry had remained shut until that day and now lay in pieces on the floor. He had refused to talk to anyone, he had refused to face reality.

In the days still in the palace, he had started cutting communication with everyone and when he left, he just made sure not to be traceable. Uther kept a be balance between having his spies trying to find Arthur and giving excuses to the world and the press over his sudden absent, like the palace of Avalon, the castle of Camelot had given little detail over the accident of Morgana's and what followed. Arthur was sure he would be discovered soon now that he had used his phone but he would love to see who would have the guts to come and pick him up even through violence, he would love to use some violence of his own.

He had spent nights and days in the isolation, trying to accept the facts, trying to accept what he had gained and lost, trying to salvage his soul for his sin, Morgana was his sister. There was no repair for what had happened. There was no way to get out of his misery, and now she was set to marry Merrick, that old man was to touch her, to taste her body like he had done and the mixture of jealousy and pain and disgust and fury ate him alive as he knew, he had no right to touch her again, he somehow had to make up for his sin, and he had to watch the woman he loved marrying another man, or he could just somehow put an end to it all with by dying…

But taking your own life needs courage and self-esteem and right then Arthur had none of these, he was an empty shell of himself and he could do nothing over how his life had turned out. There was no escape from this maze of misery and knowing that away from him, she was probably in the same situation of pain only hurt him more.

Morgause was moving down the corridor that led to Morgana's chambers still infuriated with her sister, she had hoped her lie -mastered by Uther- would have been proven useful but so far, Morgana had been turned into a mess and as far as she knew from her spies, Arthur was also gone from Camelot and Uther couldn't find him so far. The Druids had been silent after the attack to Morgana and all this weird silence worried her more than anything.

Her marriage had been another problem as so far, she wanted only to kill Cenred with her bare hands and even if she slept with him every night when her body allowed it, there was no heir inside her womb growing, she had wished and hoped and prayed for herself to be the Le Fay that was to bring the Great heir into the world but so far there was nothing and that made her furious, she refused to accept it was Morgana even if she had destroyed her chances with Arthur Pendragon, it could be her and Merrick but Morgause feared that Morgana wouldn't touch her future husband and in her desperate try to remain away from him, she could even use magic under Morgause's nose.

'Morgause!' Cenred's voice was heard from the end of the corridor and she shut her eyes at the annoying sound of his voice, annoying and quiet worried she could tell.

'What now?' she asked in anger as he approached in his black clothes and she was shocked to say the least when he gripped her arm. 'Release me n-'

'Nimueh escaped Caerleon!' Canred said before Morgause could command him to leave her, she froze and looked at him with wide eyes full of fear.

'What? How?' she asked as she yanked her arm away and Cenred looked at her in equal anger.

'I don't know how a witch like yourself can do that but if I'm not mistaken there was a prophesy over her release…Mine and your spies reported that her cage has been abandoned for days at least and they don't know where she is… Uther is being informed now!' Cenred told her in a furious whisper and Morgause tried to proceed the information. How was this possible? Uther had made sure to imprison the Highest Priestess and she had made sure to have her spies keeping her there, so Cenred had done after their marriage.

'Find her, find her before she can do something against us!' Morgause commanded her husband and Cenred's eyes flashed with fury.

'I'm doing my best, I'll find her soon enough!' he retorted, they both knew she underestimated him.

'See that you do!' she told him angrily before she could storm away, she was stopped however when he gripped her arm again and pulled her closer to him.

'Are you threatening me?' he asked in angry disbelief, Morgause first glanced at her arm with Cenred's hand wrapped around it in a painful grip that would bruise, and then straight to his eyes.

'Trust me, Cenred, when I'm threatening you, you'll know about it…' she told him in a cold voice before she could yank herself free and move away from her seething husband who only for a moment, looked at her figure in fear…

'You look lovely, your majesty,' the maid was saying as Morgana remained still at her vanity's seat. The room was illuminated after days with sunlight and the opened windows made the rich silk curtains wave at its power. Morgana remained cold and tired where she was while two maids prepared her for the engagement.

She had expected of herself to scream and kick, to protest and even run away once again, but she felt drained, lost and weak, apathetic to everything and ready to accept her destiny of a doomed life.

She had been vomiting that morning again and the maid had almost heard her, she had been forced to eat and drink, not to sleep again and around midday, Morgause had stormed inside the chamber with the maids who would prepared the younger princess. The queen had demanded of the room to be opened and only then the bells from across the capital were heard for the happy news of the engagement between the young woman and a man at her late father's age…

Morgana had remained silent and followed the urges of the maids to stand up, take off her sleeping gown, wear her beautiful dress of purple silk and sit down for her hair to be made. She only glanced at her mirror twice and saw a woman she couldn't recognize yet seemed more familiar than any other. The shell of that person she was, looked so odd and strange yet so familiar and comforting. He was somewhere out there, avoiding her as well. He was somewhere out there with her heart in his hands. And she only dared hope, that even if he was away, she still held his heart, the heart of her brother.

Her eyes filled with tears as the thought crossed her mind and for some reason her hands touched her stomach, she wouldn't vomit… that happened only in the mornings… for the past weeks… ever since they committed their sin. Her eyes widened as she looked at her stomach and then at her reflection in the mirror, daring to press her hand against her middle section. It had been two months and two weeks ever since… she could feel a slightly hard part inside her that once didn't exist.

_No…_

_'You think we fulfilled some prophesy somehow?' Morgana asked and Arthur sighed as he caressed her shoulder and kissed her neck._

_'Does it matter?' he asked tiredly and she sighed._

_'One of them talks of an heir… so I guess it does…' she whispered and this time he looked at her as she was still on his lap with her legs around his waist, they had used no protection and they hadn't even thought about it._

_'Would it be bad if we had a child?' he asked and she smiled._

All the mist from her mind evaporated in mare moments as her talk with him snapped back in her memory. They had talked of children and heirs, of possibilities and prophesies.

She would swear that in her haze, she somehow heard from the tv that Nimueh the Priestess had escaped Caerleon… the prophesy talked of her escape after a Le Fay had conceived the King's great son… her eyes widened and she felt a shiver running down her spine.

_No!_

She tried to count the days and the weeks again and in her utter terror she realized that she had missed her period at least twice, she hadn't thought of it when it didn't come the first time, thinking it was the stress and the frustration and by the time the second period was to start, she was already lost in her depression so she didn't even notice but now… she had started vomiting, feeling sick and nauseous… could all these be symptoms of…

She felt as if cold water ran down her back, she stood up abruptly but regretted it as she felt the room spinning, the food that she had been forced to eat protested inside her and she tried to sit back down but suddenly sounds were all blurred in her ears. From being close to aphasia suddenly feeling so hectic wasn't good for her, her maids caught her but Morgana felt her body surrendering in blackness and for the first time, she passed out with her maids screaming for someone to help the princess of the Isles...

* * *

><p>ooooook another chapie without armor interaction, i promise that will happen soon and we'll be in serious trouble, this one was a filler mostly to see how things proecceded weeks after the armor sex ;) NIMUEH IS FEEE! SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL lol and Morgause finally realizes things won't be as easy as she hoped and we had a glimpse of the little armor baby... awww momma Morgana realized she is carrying the heir! and poor Arthur! still oblivious and he pushed Merlin away! what u think gusy? u liked it?<p>

please review and support this armor author! next chapie will be really... explosive? yeah maybe!

thanks for reading!


	18. The Truth

OOOK it's 02.30am here so forgive me for any errors but i promised myself i would update tonight! i hope you will like this one! thank you SO much for your endless love and support! it means so much to me!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen - The Truth<p>

'_Mummy, mummy, mummy!' the child called out as he ran with his little legs closer and closer. Morgana smiled brightly at her little one and opened her arms for him to fall in her hug. _

'_How was your day with daddy?' she asked as she ran a tender hand in her son's raven hair, inherited by her. _

'_It was awesome, mummy! Daddy had me riding Albion and he was so good, Daddy said he will give Albion to me when I can reach the calendar in my room! We said hi to the reporters and I told them I like horse riding!' the boy said excitedly and Morgana chuckled and kissed her son's cheek as she looked behind his shoulder and saw her husband getting closer. Her son and husband had the same amazing eyes, Morgana smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips with a peck. _

'_How are you feeling?' he asked softly and she smiled as he ran his hand on her swollen belly before he could take their son back in his arms. _

'_Remember, Mordred, mummy can't have weight on her lap now with your sister in her tummy.' Arthur said as Mordred smiled and hugged his dad as they looked at Morgana. She smiled and stood up from the chair of the library where she had been reading a history book, she set it down and smiled at the two men of her life. _

'_I think it's time for lunch, I'm famished.' Morgana said and both Arthur and Mordred grinned. _

'_Again…' they mouthed at each other and Morgana smacked Arthur's arm playfully and tickled her son as the royal family of Albion started moving towards the exit of the room. Morgana was a step behind but paused when she heard voices in the empty library. _

'_How is this even possible? How is this possible? She was supposed to be untouched by a man!' someone was speaking in an angry whisper. _

'_I don't know but I will deal it with it! Shut up and let me think!' a familiar voice was heard, Morgause's voice, it couldn't be…_

'_You have nothing to think about! Get it out of her! The prophesies are clear! Get rid of it!' Cenred's voice was heard, Morgana clutched at her belly as she looked behind her and found Arthur and Mordred gone and only darkness surrounding her. _

'Shut up! It's not that easy!' Morgause's voice was now heard clearer but Morgana kept her eyes shut as she felt stiff on a bed unfamiliar. 'I… I can't do this to her…' Morgause whispered and Morgana flinched as she felt her sister's hand on her temple, 'Morgana?' Morgause asked urgently and Morgana had no other choice but open her eyes to face her sister, she felt dizzy and realized she was in the infirmary of the palace. Cenred was right next to Morgause and the blond looked at her husband and then back at Morgana with sad eyes.

Morgana felt her hand moving close to her stomach just like in her dream, by instinct, she knew she was pregnant, she had just seen her son, she had been sick for days and missed her period twice… but she needed to know what Morgause knew…

'What's wrong with me? Why I'm here?' Morgana asked finally and before Morgause could speak, Cenred moved before her sister and smiled with a fake sympathy on his face.

'Morgana… the plane crush a few weeks back is probably the answer. We're not sure what the doctors in Camelot did to you during surgery but we believe something is neglected to be checked so the healers here will have you under anesthesia so they can see what's wrong, and whatever it is, they will cure it.' Cenred said and Morgana's eyes widened in terror.

He was lying…

'No…' Morgana whispered as she glanced at her sister who avoided her eyes. 'No!' Morgana screamed again and this time started struggling as Cenred tried to keep her down on the bed. 'Leave me!' Morgana screamed and mostly in instinct, she felt her powers awakening, her eyes turned amber and soon Cenred was thrown with force across the room, landing on the opposite wall and a cabinet full of medicine. Morgause was left speechless to watch the interaction and didn't dare touch her sister when Morgana stood up and pointed her finger at her sister.

'Morgana…'

'Stay away from me!' Morgana screamed as she moved backwards and close to the door of the infirmary, she didn't care about why Morgause didn't trap her already, maybe it was some kind of pity on the child, maybe it was fear or maybe Morgause was just in shock and would attack her soon as to stop her.

Morgana didn't' care and wouldn't risk it. 'I mean it, sister!' Morgana screamed again as Morgause made a step closer, she paused again and watched her sister as she started running down the corridor to her bedroom, she was done accepting her fate, she had to protect her child, her and Arthur's child…

'ARTHUR!' Merlin's loud voice echoed from outside. Arthur gave a bitter smile, of course… in the period he was away from the palace, he had made up his mind to still be furious at Merlin, another person who lied to him, another person who betrayed him. 'GET OUT RIGHT NOW!' He was heard again and Arthur ignored until he heard the car's doors opening and closing twice.

'Arthur! Please! We know you're in there!' it was Gwen's voice, all worried and broken, all scared.

'Arthur! You must learn the truth!' Lancelot's voice followed and Arthur tried to ignore them until they started their try to open the doors of the building, they either had keys or they tried simply to take it down.

'ARTHUR! It's about Morgana! I have been trying for weeks to talk to you! But you wouldn't listen!' Merlin screamed again but Arthur didn't want to hear more lies. He stood immobile before the still closed door and listened numbly.

'Maybe something happened to him, maybe he did something to himself.' Gwen's voice was heard and the try against the door turned more violent, Arthur sighed, sooner or later they would take it down. He moved closer and opened it with an abrupt move only to come face to face with three worry-stricken faces looking back at him in shock.

'Give me one reason not to strike you down right this instant for all your lies and betrayal.' Arthur said in a rough voice, he hadn't spoken in weeks, only cried and screamed, now he couldn't even recognize his voice.

'Morgana is not your sister! Is this good enough?' Merlin said flatly the truth he had been trying too reveal for weeks in vain, he had already told Gwen and Lancelot who as well had done their best to find Arthur but until a few hours back, they hadn't succeeded.

Arthur was left to look at Merlin for a moment until he tried to shut the door closed once again. 'You're lying,' he said as flatly but both Lancelot and Merlin blocked the door and got inside.

'No, I'm not,' Merlin bellowed and moved before his friend and stopped him from moving forward, Arthur glared at him, he hadn't heard Morgana's name spoken by someone in weeks, he had tried his best to forget her and at the same time not to miss one memory, he was exhausted and wanted none of Merlin's games.

'I don't have the energy or the time for your shit, Merlin, just take them and go away!' Arthur tried to move from Merlin's right but he was blocked.

'Listen to me for once in your life, you dollop head!' Merlin stopped him again and Arthur took a deep breath and rubbed his face in exhaustion, they could both see they were drained and sad, they could both see through each other after so many years of friendship even if it had been damaged lately. 'When Morgana was in the hospital and you saw me using magic, you sent me away, you remember that?' Merlin asked and didn't wait for Arthur's short temperance to expire.

'When I returned with Gaius I needed to take some time to think of how I would repair our friendship and as I strolled around the gardens, I got myself to the backyard and the Forgotten Gate of the Forest… it's where I saw a convoy approaching the sealed gate and opening it for the first time. Another small convoy was shown and no one else but Morgause had arrived in Castle Pendragon. I followed the convoy and through the secret entrance she was taken to your father's office.' Merlin was saying and finally had picked up Arthur's interest who listened without even breathing. 'I moved in the secret passage we had found when you were twelve and moved behind your mother's portrait in the King's office, there I overheard both him and the queen plotting against you and Morgana. They couldn't stop you in any other way but lying to you. Morgause at first objected at your father's idea of the incest but then he pressed the matter and said something about the prophesies and what it will mean for the both of them if you and Morgana unite and Nimueh is freed…

'I don't know if you have been informed in this forsaken place but Nimueh freed herself approximately the last night Morgana was in Camelot… yet only a few hours prior her spells worn off and the guards and spies noticed her absence… she possibly had help but this is something we should check later. Right now you must know that Morgana has been absent, just like you from the face of the earth for the past weeks… No one has seen her and Avalon Castle just gives reports of her being fine yet there is no proof she actually is alright…' Merlin finally said in a breath and the entrance of the manor remained in silence as Arthur proceeded all the information.

He and Morgana weren't half-siblings. It was all Uther's ideas and Morgause's plans. Nimueh was freed the night they became one, just like the prophesies said. He had to find Morgana. No one had seen her ever since Morgause took her from Camelot… if everything in the prophesy about Nimueh and them was true… maybe the other prophesy was correct as well… Morgana could be with child.

'I must find her…' Arthur whispered and Merlin nodded. 'I must go to Avalon.' He added mostly to himself and this time Merlin shook his head.

'You can't, Morgause will capture you the moment she sees you.' Gwen said before Merlin could say similar things. Arthur wasn't listening however.

'You will go back to the castle and postpone everyone, I suppose you saw my phone's signal and kept it a secret?' Arthur asked and the three people before him nodded.

'Very well, I need you to go back and tell them you saw the signal in the opposite direction from this one. Keep them away as long as possible. I'll go to Avalon and find Morgana.' Arthur said and Lancelot this time objected.

'Arthur… let us come with you, on your own you will end up imprisoned…'

'Not if Morgana and I leave for Mora, her kingdom, it's where she rules, her people love her and I'm sure there will be estates at her disposal, I must find her immediately… if she has done something to herself…' Arthur said and Gwen sighed.

'And then what? War will be declared either way, Uther won't back down just because you ran away to her like she had done with you, and Morgause won't just watch either. Even if they agreed with each other for the incest lies, they're still enemies and they won't hesitate to start war as to finally have the winner in their rivalry. You know that, Arthur, we can't have more dead.' Gwen said and Arthur knew she had been scarred by her father's death as well, how monstrous Uther had been to everyone… he knew Gwen was right, for how long he would run with Morgana? For how long they would hide and how they would save themselves? He didn't have the answers on that moment, all he knew was that he wasn't related to her and that he had to find her before she harmed herself or their possible child.

'You don't understand…' Arthur whispered as he ran a hand in his hair.

'Then help us to…' Merlin urged and Arthur finally looked at his friends.

'If all these things about the prophesies are actually real and little by little both prophesies turn out to be fulfilled, there is great chance for Morgana to be carrying my child…' Arthur finally said and the expectation turned into shock on his friends' faces.

'You must find her before she does something stupid to herself then,' Merlin finally concluded and that gave the signal for them to start with a plan.

'Can you somehow track her through magic? At least see if she's alive?' Arthur asked merlin and even if the warlock was surprised of Arthur asking magical help, he tried to nod and concentrate. He knew how to use his magic, Gaius had taught him how to detect other magical beings, he had known Morgana so little so he wasn't familiar with her presence but he did his best and he would swear he could feel her faint presence somewhere away from where he was.

'I think I can feel her presence, faint but still I can feel it.' Merlin said and Arthur nodded in relief that almost knocked him off his feet. He remembered his smashed phone upstairs, he had to use someone's phone and take his SIM card to use it.

'I'll take your phone and try to reach her. I need to travel to Avalon with the first flight under secrecy. I will talk with some people here in Caerleon to grand that.' Arthur said and Gwen and Lancelot nodded while Merlin frowned.

'How do you know the way to Avalon and the Le Fay palace?' he asked and Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend.

'I'll google it?' Arthur asked in an obvious way and Merlin nodded, they both sucked at technology but they could use a damn Smartphone. 'I'm sure there will be some tourist tour for it, then I'll do my best to find her, even if I haven't talked to her until then, I'll search everywhere in there…' he added, it wasn't the best plan in the world but he needed any kind of plan right that moment. 'Thank you… for telling me the truth.' Arthur added in a calm voice and Merlin smiled at his friend and offered his hand, the two first shook hands and then hugged each other.

'I would have told you way earlier, I have been trying to help for weeks but first you wouldn't listen and then you disappeared.' Merlin said and Arthur sighed as they broke the hug.

'I know… I was a coward…' he whispered in shame but Gwen rubbed his hand.

'You were not a coward, Arthur, your world crumbled… like Morgana's did I'm sure, but you'll fix it.' She encouraged him and he smiled and nodded. He was given Merlin's phone and he rushed to gather the phone card from upstairs. He would still need time to believe what had happened and he was still afraid to fully believe it but all he could think was Morgana and the time he would find her again.

Morgana wasn't even sure how long she had been in her chambers. She was gathering clothes and personal items as fast as she could. Her recent plan was to get to Mora the soonest and from there she would see. She somehow had to protect her child and herself. No matter what, the baby had nothing to do with the sins and the pain it proved, she had to protect it.

Morgause hadn't dared show up and Morgana was sure she was planning something while helping Cenred who would soon be furiously against the Princess of Mora. Morgana wouldn't back down now, however, her sister had her to be engaged with merrick in a few hours. She had to leave the place soon. She had sealed her doors with spells and she only wished things wouldn't get out of hand.

Her phone rang and she was to ignore it if it hadn't startled her, she had chosen a special ringtone for Him. She felt her knees going week as she took it from under her pillow and looked at the screen.

_Arthur is calling…_

She pressed the button and placed it close to her ear with a trebling hand.

'_Morgana_?' his voice made her shiver down to her core, she felt her legs giving way and thankfully she was close to her bed so she flopped down on it.

'Arthur?' she almost whispered, not believing she was listening to his voice. She heard a small chuckle of relief and she knew how to read through it, relief, mutual pain and something clicking inside her. She wasn't sure of what else to say so she only waited.

'_Listen and if you're among others, keep calm.' _He started and she nodded mostly to herself.

'I'm in my bedroom, Arthur you listen to me first.' Morgana found the strength to say, he had a right to know, she needed to share this with him, she couldn't do it on her own. 'I'm… I'm pregnant and Morgause is setting up my marriage to Merrick, I attacked Cenred because he tried to persuade me into going in surgery, he tried to lie that there is a clinical problem but I know… I'm pregnant, Arthur.' Morgana said in one breath as tears gathered in her eyes and could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Where could he be? Was he mad at her or scared? How would he react on the news of the child?

'_I know, my love, I mean I figured, listen to me know so we can work this together.' _Arthur said and Morgana felt both hope and fear rising with her. '_The night we conceived… Morgause and my father made a deal to lie to us, they know of the prophesies and they're terrified. They lied about us being siblings, you're not Uther's. Merlin spied on them and learnt everything, he had been trying to tell me but I had left Camelot for weeks and didn't give him the chance. Right now I'm on a private flight to Avalon and soon I will be reaching your palace but I'm not sure I'll be able to get inside. You need to find me outside the gates, you give me a good spot for us to meet. We must leave immediately for Mora. Nimueh escaped the night we made love for the first time, the prophesies are almost fulfilled.' _Arthur said and Morgana felt her heart flying out of her chest, she felt as if seeing their entire chronic rushing before her eyes: their first meeting, their first days with the bickering, then the ceremony under the full moon and then the feeling of loneliness every time they were away from each other. Her try to talk to him, her plane crush, their first and so far only night together and then the days of despair. Now he was so close to her, and she was with child and they weren't related. She couldn't even feel the full extent of her fury for Morgause and Uther, all she could feel was hope and relief for her and Arthur.

'Meet me at the Apple Forest behind the palace, it leads to the borders and there is a small base there for us to take a flight to Mora the Diana Avenue leads straight to the forest and through it, I'll be a mile in the forest.' Morgana finally said and could imagine him smiling.

'In _an hour and a half, I'll be there so we can move through the forest, please be careful._' Arthur said and Morgana nodded and tried to agree verbally but only a sob of happiness and relief escaped her lips. '_I know my love, I missed you too,_' he said more calmly and she smiled through her tears.

'I love you,' she could only say.

'_I love you too, Morgana, that is the only certain thing right now._' He said and she smiled as she had to hurry and leave the palace.

* * *

><p>OOOK! we had an armor dream with little Mordred awwww and Morgana returned on hbic mode like Arthur did and we learnt the truth! and they finally spoke on the phone! but nope, i didn't give you the moment of their meeting, you'll see that on the next chapie... possibly... if eveyrthing goes well... and soon we'll have Nimueh around... the Highest priestess is close... what u think will happen? thank you for reading, please review and keep up with your amazing support! i always need it<p> 


	19. Suicide Mission

OOOK guys here is the update! i hope you will enjoy it! thank you very much for all your sweet reviews, my job is only going to get more hectic now with the holidays but i'll do my best to update soon!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Suicide Mission<p>

_Uther has cornered Merlin, he won't be able to keep lying for much longer – G_

'Shit,' Arthur whispered angrily as he drove down the Diana Avenue with speed, he closed the message from Gwen and abandoned his phone on the seat next to him, the signal didn't work in Avalon and he could only hope he hadn't been betrayed already by someone in the airport, it was all a race right now and the goal was to move across Avalon's capital, reach Morgana and then leave for Mora with her where they could restore their relationship and make some short of pla. He knew he was causing the perfect reasons for war but right now, Morgana was carrying his child and he had to stop any more harm coming their way. He had enough.

He looked around him as he kept moving inside the car he had arranged, even in Avalon he had some helpers of his throne and of course many enemies and spies and that made him move even faster. He had to go to Morgana before they could get to them. A few more miles in this suicide mission and he would be with her…

The thought of seeing Morgana made him sigh for a moment, she was the most important person in his life, and she was carrying his child, their child, he had been desperate and in love with her before he could know about the pregnancy, now she was his first priority no matter what.

He wondered how they could prevent war, he found no way, Morgause and Uther finally both had the perfect reasons to start war and he and Morgana were left with no other choice but fuel the fire, but how else could they stop it? Cenred had tried to keep Morgana down and have the baby removed, only at the memory of Morgana talking about in the phone made Arthur curl his fingers around the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

III

Morgana took a deep breath as she rushed through the secret corridor to the garage of the main department of the palace. She could feel she was being watched so she hurried down the steps and tried to move through the doors unnoticed, she could see no one and yet she could feel pairs of eyes on her back. She sighed and kept moving, a small bag full of clothes and shoes with her, cash and her royal identity in case people in Mora thought she's just a shape shifter who pretends to be Morgana of the Isles, especially since she will be by Arthur's side, she needed to persuade everyone it was her in her kingdom.

She finally reached the garage and glanced at the amount of cars in there, all belonging to the royal family of the isles. She had already taken the keys of her personal car so she moved close to her black Aston martin and unlocked it. She hadn't used her car in weeks if not months. She got inside, put her bag in the seat next to her and took a huge breath as suddenly, all her nerves tensed up. She was pregnant, she wasn't Arthur's sister, she was about to see him, after so many excruciating weeks, they were leaving for Mora, they were creating the perfect chance for Camelot and Avalon to get in war, Morgause and Uther had lied, she was escaping Merrick, the prophesies were becoming true… Nimueh was free… this was suicide!

'Oh dearest Goddess, help me.' She finally whispered after she turned on the engine and the radar of the back door of the garage caught the movement and opened to reveal the way for her, she knew how to get outside the gates without drawing attention, by now she would have expected Morgause to rush behind her but she was certain she had placed someone to follow her anyway, she was thankful it was finally getting darker and she could try to get lost in the traffic like she did so many times in the past when she wished to avoid paparazzis and the palace's sneaky dogs.

The Diana Avenue wasn't as crowded to the palace's area but she made it to move through cars and motorbikes, all the while checking her traffic mirrors, she would swear there were at least two black cars following her all the time or maybe it was just her being paranoid. She finally turned at a small corner of the avenue and inside the forest. She shut the lights and kept on moving in the bumpy little path, she loved the few extra features of a royal's car for them not to get noticed.

She kept moving inside the path that circled a big part of the western area of the forest above the palace and got out in the Diana Avenue again, she had told Arthur, about three miles in the avenue from the forest's start, he would see a car with shut lights by the apple trees.

She shut her engine and tried to hear around her, she sighed in relief as she heard nothing but the forest's sounds, she had done it? She hoped she had… as she sat in her car in tense silence, she tried to think over things. Arthur had made it to get in Avalon, Goddess knew how, he was coming for her, he had learnt the truth and he had informed her. Morgause had lied against her and Uther against his son… and she was pregnant with Arthur's child. They had to find a way to survive through all that, now that the masks had fallen, they had to master a plan. Maybe leave beyond the Narrow Sea to the rest of Europe? Leave their thrones and run away… asking refuge from kingdoms down there… defying the Saxons that would pay for both their heads and their child…

No, that wasn't an option, she had to find a way to deliver her baby in safety, even if locking herself up in Mora and defying the ruling isle of Avalon and the entire Camelot. Morgana took another huge breath… her baby, her little child, a life was growing within her and she hadn't even realized it yet. Her dreams returned in her memory, she and Arthur with a boy named Mordred and another baby girl on the way, children she had seen playing with her in those first nights in Camelot. Could they be visions?

Right now with all this mess, she highly doubted it.

She saw the lights of a moving car and she got out of hers, again her eyes scanning around her to make sure, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched but she had done her best not to be. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the car moving closer, slowing down and finally stopping by the trees she had stopped her own car, it had gotten dark by now and she waited for the person inside to come out so she could make sure it was him.

She felt her heart kicking inside her chest once again and her knees almost giving way when she saw the blond hair, the sapphire eyes and the tall body coming out of the car, her eyes locked with his immediately the moment he was out of the car and for a numb moment they both remained completely frozen with a couple of feet separating them. They just stood there, savoring the moment, trying to will themselves to believe that they were once again close to each other, trying to believe this was happening, there was no more lies separating them, trying to realize how empty and in incomplete they had been until that moment.

After that, they couldn't understand how they met somewhere in the middle, or how Arthur wrapped his strong arms around her so tightly she could barely breathe, her legs wrapped around his waist and he supported her from her bottom as her own arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands gripping at his body, wanting to make sure he won't be gone, their lips met in the most passionate kiss two lovers could ever exchange, their lips and tongues fighting for domination and savoring the taste of each other.

Arthur's hand moved up to her rich mane and fisted in it while her own hands massaged his head and shoulders before they could break off the kiss in the need of oxygen.

'You're here…' they whispered to each other, their lips less than an inch apart. 'You're with me,' they added in the same whisper in unison and smiled at each other before they could share another kiss, this time lighter and tender as Morgana moved back to her unsteady feet but remained in Arthur's arms.

'I missed you so much…' he whispered when they parted their lips once again.

'I thought I lost you, I thought I was going insane… and Morgause only pushed for more and more.' Morgana whispered back and she finally felt her tears escaping, all this tension, all this fear and hope rising up inside her finally vented in tears of so many emotions, Arthur took them all away.

'We'll find a way, we must start moving, but I promise you, we'll find a way.' Arthur whispered as his hands moved to her face before he could kiss her again. They broke the kiss as Arthur's hand moved to her stomach and she placed her own hands there, now that they had united, they finally realized that pieces of themselves resulted to a tiny life inside Morgana's womb. 'Wow…' he whispered and the smile she gave worked like hot air against his cold skin.

'I know… ' Morgana said in a tone of sympathy and understanding and joy, the concept was still too big in so little time.

'We'll find a way,' Arthur tried to reassure both once again as he took her hand and they both moved in her car, it would be best if they used hers since he had found a car though a lot of law skips and troubles.

Arthur got in the driver's seat as Morgana sat next to him, they were ready to start the car and drive again in the Avenue when a sudden advance of lights and noise started around them.

Morgana's heart jumped as she realized the Avalonian Guard was permitted to use spells of disguise that were forbidden for citizens for security reasons. In her blind panic to leave the palace without Morgause, Cenred or their dogs for spies, she forgotten how her own guard could trap her, and consider Arthur an enemy to the crown.

'Arthur Pendragon, you are under arrest for the intrusion of the Avalonian borders and the attempt of abduction of Morgana Le Fay, Princess of Mora, get out of the car with your hands in the air, you're in Avalonian territory and under the command to remain in silence.' One of the guards commanded as he pointed his gun at Arthur's head. Arthur remained calm as both he and Morgana stayed still in the car.

'I'll get out and try to distract them, you will run away,' Arthur started but Morgana was ready to protest, he gripped her hand between them where the guards couldn't see the movement, he squeezed it without looking at her as both remained to stare at the guards, Morgana also noticed Alvar behind an opened door of a vehicle. 'Don't protest in this, the last thing I want is for you to return to Merrick, run, do as we said, go to Mora and we'll find a way. I promised you that much…'

'I SAID REMAIN SILENT!' The guard screamed from outside the car, more guards pointed their guns at the car but didn't dare shoot as their princess was inside too.

Morgana tried to consider their choices, if he did something stupid, they could shoot him, _kill_ him she had no idea what orders and information they were given, they were thinking he was attempting to kidnap her or was it just another false charge to add to his already out of law presence in Avalon? Would Morgause go for a raw killing? Or use him while alive like Uther lied about her own life? She had no idea but she had to somehow help in this, she had to get in between.

'You won't risk more, you're with our child, you will run, take the car I got here with and run, they won't dare harm you,' Arthur murmured, his lips barely moving as he finally squeezed once more her hand and opened the door of the car. 'I love you' he whispered as he rose his arms to show he was unarmed. Morgana felt like chocking but mastered the strength to do the same and get out of the car, he was sacrificing everything in their failing escape, for her and their child, she had to do the same.

'I request a legal adviser of your territory for my defense at court,' Arthur said clearly as he moved a couple of steps forward, Morgana went rigid as all the guns followed him.

'Remain silent and kneel down, put both hands behind your head!' the main guard ordered in a loud voice. Morgana glanced at Arthur with wide eyes and then back at the guards and Alvar, he was calm and watching from a distance, like her, they both glanced at the abandoned car at the same time. Morgana then glanced at Arthur and he glanced back, he gave the slightest of nods and instead of kneeling down he made a run for the opposite direction from hers.

Morgana ran at full speed as she shut her eyes for a moment, whishing with all her power not to hear gunshots, she stormed inside the car, thankful for the keys to be in the engine and as she glanced outside of it, she saw all the guards having circled Arthur. She saw at least two having trapped him down on the ground and at least two more using force to keep him there. Morgana wanted to run back out, close to him, use her own name and body as to prevent him from getting hurt but he had asked her to run for her life and the baby, she knew if she returned now, she would lose her child one way or the other. She had just found Arthur and lost him again but she had to focus in the part of his growing inside her.

In her blind panic she noticed Alvar getting in a car as well, she turned the car clumsily but made it to move back in the avenue, her eyes full of tears of despair as she sped up. She saw from the traffic mirror Alvar following and felt her heart rising up to her throat. He would capture and drag her back to Morgause, Cenred and Merrick and they would have no problem to kill Arthur. She cursed under her breath, took away her tears in her sleeve and kept running with the car, she had to reach the airport, she had to use magic and even kill Alvar, she had to protect her child.

She saw Alvar's car speeding up more and trying to pass before hers as to block her, she made a zig-zag to stop him and felt her blood freezing when their wires almost touched in her try to block him, one more attempt and they could both end up smashed against the forest trees around them. Morgana felt her heart kicking as he sped up once more but didn't have the time to reach her as she saw with terror through the mirror his car levitating in the air and then suddenly, by an invincible force, the roof of the car smashed on the inside, making the vehicle look like it had just been pressed by something, the car was sent against a row of trees and was set alight.

Morgana was still in shock as she drove with speed ahead, not sure if she had used magic in her fear. She had no time to hit the brakes when she saw a woman suddenly appearing in the middle of the avenue. But she didn't run her over as her car suddenly stopped on its own, the woman had outstretched her hand, her piercing blue eyes visible as the car's lights were showering her face.

Morgana remained frozen in her stopped car to stare at the woman before her in complete shock, the car dead by magic, the two women stared at each other for a few moments before many men and women could show up from around the trees. Morgana didn't recognize them either as Avalonians, the Guards or Morans.

The woman was dressed in a red dress, her hair in braids and tresses, her deep blue eyes could see through souls, Morgana would swear. She was pale like Morgana, fair and beautiful but her eyes had a wild dose of wisdom and will for power.

Morgana knew she had no way of escaping this, this sorceress had murdered Alvar and stopped frozen her own car, she could only get out and have at least a chance to negotitate.

'Do not fear, Morgana Le Fay, seer and sorceress of the Isles.' The woman finally spoke and Morgana felt her heart sinking inside her chest, the woman knew who she was. 'I wish you no harm, only help in your try to save your son and soulmate, your sister and his father have made many ills in the past and are ready for more now… I wish to help you stop this tyranny… for all of us.' the woman said and Morgana went rigid when she realized the woman was no one else but the powerful sorceress Nimueh.

* * *

><p>OOOH OK shit is about to get real! we had the meeting of the two! and the split upp again don't hate me! i just love angst :P but now Morgana united with Nimueh? could Nimueh want to hurt our queen? what u think guys? i wanna know your opinion and have your support in this! stay strong before the finale of the series 4... we knew it would hurt like hell!<p>

thanks for reading


	20. Before the Storm

OOK guys, through my c r a z y work hours (everyone wants to make their hair before christmas...) here is a new chapie, it's a filler but we have some important stuff to know from this... we're clore to the end of the story so please let me know what you think so i can satisfy most of you with the development of this, i had imagined it as a story with no more than 10 chapies and here we are on chapter 20 and still not done, thank you for the support, without you i wouldn't have kept up with this project :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Before the Storm<p>

'Come on… rest awhile,' Nimueh said in a calmed voice as she led Morgana through a room and on a bed. The building could have been hidden for years and Morgana Le Fay, Heiress Apparent to the throne of Mora couldn't believe she was in the headquarters of the Druids with no one else but Great Nimueh leading her.

'We must find Arthur! We must save him!' Morgana tried to argue Nimueh's calmness but the sorceress only smiled, Morgana couldn't even define the woman's age, she looked so young yet her eyes looked so wise and old, almost ancient, fays could preserve their beauty but Nimueh seemed as if frozen in time. The woman led the princess on the bed and had her sat down like she did by her side.

After Morgana was saved by Nimueh and the people around her showed up, Morgana had no choice but follow the woman wherever she was to take her, what scared her was that the headquarters of the Druids, the most feared terroristic organization were hidden within the Apple Forest for all this time, protected by powerful charms. They hadn't spoken a lot, Nimueh had only promised Morgana that she would help her but the princess couldn't take out of her head the image of Alvar's car getting smashed in the air or Arthur's image falling while the Avalonian Guards closed around him…

'You shouldn't excite yourself, Morgana, you son needs his peace no matter what.' Nimueh said and Morgana's hand moved on its own accord on her belly, she felt as if Nimueh had read her thoughts.

'I have a boy?' she whispered with a small smile, despite all, this was the first time she could consider the little one within her with a gender and almost a face, she had seen a boy in her dreams, but only then she dared to think of the little one as her actual child… too scared that if she allowed herself and then something bad happened... She hoped he would take Arthur's eyes, this is all she wanted. Nimueh smiled and took Morgana's free hand in hers, turning the palm up.

'Yes you do, he will be strong and powerful, like his father, but he needs to be born in safety, and safety will be ensured for him and his parents only when the balance is restored, when justice if finally brought.

'In what exchange?' Morgana asked with her voice unsteady yet low.

'You and Arthur Pendragon have almost fulfilled the prophesies I was blessed to make … the completion of these prophesies will give us all what we deserve… the Pendragon heir is to be the greatest King and you shall be his queen, mother of his rightful Heirs, co-ruler of Albion before you take your place as the High Priestess of the Isle of Avalon with him by your side... After your eldest that now grows within your womb is to rule as greatly. ' Nimueh answered and Morgana tried not to feed in the sweet prospective of hope and help.

'And what about Uther and Morgause? They are the sovereigns of the Thrones… Arthur and I have no claim on them as of yet…' Morgana replied and Nimueh sighed, her fingers tracing patterns on Morgana's palm, studying the lines.

'Uther cheated as to have an Heir first, taking the High Kingship by stepping on dead bodies… I'm the one who knows how that happened… I was there… as for your sister, she might be older than you but there are ancient laws in Avalon your sister has neglected and betrayed…' Nimueh spoke and Morgana looked at her in confusion. 'You know that the queens who were to rule became both the sovereigns and the priestesses of the Isle, if they couldn't, they appointed one Blessed Sister to take upon the place of the priestess and made sure always to protect them, otherwise they were committing treason to their own crown… with your father at wars and battles, your mother wished to protect the realm and have her daughters raised, she appointed me to be the priestess…

'Uther imprisoned me after he lost Igraine the Fair and your mother fell ill and fragile after your father died as well… I do not blame Vivienne for not releasing me, I know she did her best even with Uther opposite her, but Morgause was the one who kept me locked up along with Uther in secret negotiations. Your sister, unlike you is very ambitious and power famished… she wished to become the queen of Albion, the mother of an Heir and the Priestess of the Blessed… while I'm still alive, she tried to keep me locked, even kill me in jail while Uther was just the excuse of her not helping… she is a traitor to her own realm… And when someone commits treachery on the realm… the next in line is to take the crown… and that person is you, Morgana… you're the rightful Heiress to the throne thanks to your sister's crimes against me and the realm itself.' Nimueh said and Morgana sighed, this was too much.

'If Uther cheated, then Arthur is not to have the throne…' Morgana tried to conclude but Nimueh shook her head.

'Uther might have cheated but Magic gave what was asked for and took back the price, Arthur is who is supposed to be even if the timing of his birth wasn't right, his birthday was the cheating part, his actual existence is what matters. He and you were to be the Heirs, no one else…' Nimueh finally said and Morgana sighed, it all seemed too convenient…

'What is in store for you?' Morgana asked again, she was done falling in traps. Nimueh smiled and nodded her head.

'I will have my place back in the leading of the Old Religion, as it was my destiny to be, like your destiny is to be Queen…' Nimueh replied.

'You want revenge…' Morgana pointed out.

'I want _justice_, Morgana… I want you to rule of our people on the throne while I'll take care of their believes, of our faith… and Arthur will lead of the non-magical people and the priests of Christianity will deal with me so we can keep a balance, I suffer every time one of us is burnt at the stake or beheaded… and Uther Pendragon has killed so many…' Nimueh finally said and Morgana sighed again.

'What of him and Morgause?' she asked, she was scared to hear the answer.

'They will be punished for their crimes but the ultimate decision won't be made by me, I have the power to squish the breath out of their lungs, to stop them from destroying Arthur and yourself… but I'm no judge here… I will deal with a couple of other people as I see fit but the decision on the two people who tried to make you believe in incest is upon you… and maybe that's the hardest part…' Nimueh said and Morgana sighed, they were hiding mare miles from the Avalonian Palace like rats and they were talking of vengeance and justice…

'Arthur is captured. .. and I'm here, with no army, guards or power… and with child…' Morgana tried to count the things she lacked, Nimueh smiled and pushed the princess on the mattress so she could rest.

'For now I want you to rest, when you're rested, we'll make a plan… I promise you Arthur is in no immediate danger as of yet, I am Seeing every move of the pawns on the game and so far we have made a big strike, let Morgause have her fear and Uther his despair, Arthur is in the palace's dungeon, mare miles from us… the moment is fit we'll strike and win the game.

'You sound so confident…' Morgana pointed out and Nimueh smiled with almost a motherly care in it.

'I was once captured and you and Arthur released me… the heir to the beautiful place I have seen is within your womb and we have the element of surprise for the ones who want us dead… I sound confident because I am _certain_ we're close to the end of it all…' Nimueh said and Morgana sighed, she wanted Arthur by her side, his calm eyes to help her, she wanted him by her side on that bed, and at the same time, she wished no harm for her sister, her own blood, the blood that ultimately betrayed her and the realm when Morgana had thought she had committed this treason…

III

'Well… well… Arthur Pendragon…' Morgause's voice greeted the young prince as he returned to consciousness, his entire body ached, he could feel swells and cramps as he was thrown awkwardly on the floor of the cage. He stood up with effort and faced Morgause, it all came to him in a heartbeat and he could only hope and wish for Morgana not having been caught, the terror for her and their unborn child ran down his back like cold water.

'Morgause Le Fay… I have heard so much…' he greeted stonily despite his fear and pain, he wouldn't give up, if she had gotten Morgana she would gloat about it. 'And all seems to be unfair compared to how worse you are.' He added and Morgause only smirked at him, nothing had to do with the playful smirk Morgana used to give him.

'You trespassed my borders… tried to kidnap my little sister and now you're insulting me, not a good policy for someone who faces the penalty of death for crimes against the crown…' Morgause said lightly and Arthur chuckled, wanting to infuriate the witch before him.

'I'm far more valuable to you with a pulse… so you won't kill me… that gives me the pleasure to say whatever I wish to…' Arthur replied and Morgause raised her hand in midair, suddenly he felt his entire body, every fiber of it; on fire, pain surged through him like scalding lava but he greeted his teeth, not willing to give her any satisfaction from the torture.

'And I have the pleasure to torture you, young prince…' Morgause replied when she released her spell, Arthur was left gasping. 'So I will ask once and you will answer before I lose my patience… where is she?' Morgause asked.

_Morgana fled, thank God she's away. _

'You say I tried to kidnap her… I failed to do so and that means I have no idea where she could have escaped to save herself from her sweet sister…' Arthur replied and fury flashed through Morgause's eyes.

'So you admit you tried to abduct her?' Morgause asked, a wild satisfaction upon her hard features, Arthur shrugged as to buy some time with his answers, he needed to learn more.

'I admit it or not… you will do as you please so why the need to prove anything, your highness?...' Arthur asked and Morgause grew more and more impatient with him.

'You're right on that, young Pendragon, no matter what, your father will have word of your crimes and captivity, but don't hope on a trial in Camelot's grounds… you will be judged and punished here.' Morgause replied and Arthur sobered this time, they had reached the point.

'My death would mean war.' He pointed out.

'A War that is to be won by me… Escetia is mine now, like Avalon and Mora, Mercia will be mine the moment I find my sister and get rid of the abomination within her….' Morgana replied and Arthur for the first showed signs of fear. 'I was to be merciful but she didn't trust me, I was to have her deliver the child so I could take it and raise it as mine and Cenred's… in lawful marriage, not as the bastard of a young whore who couldn't help herself and lay with the enemy… but she attacked me… she disgraced her family…

'The Guard is searching every inch of the city and the forest, the port and the airports of the Isle, she can't have gotten too far… so the moment she's found, she will do as I say or she will pay in a similar fashion with you, young prince. I'm done playing games with both of you.' Morgause declared and Arthur didn't know if he should believe at the woman's cruel words. 'But do not fear, young prince, you won't be alive by the time she will pay for her crimes.' Morgause added and finally left the dungeons, leaving Arthur to feel the full extent of terror and despair over Morgana and their child.

He wished with all his will he could know where she was, he wished he could protect her.

III

'He's captured, your Grace…' Leon said as Uther stood by the window with a glass of scotch in his hand, his fingers tightened around the expensive crystal.

'Nimueh?' he asked through clenched teeth.

'No sign of her, my Lord, possibly hiding in the Isles if she's allowed to…' Leon replied and this time Uther lost his temper and smashed the glass against the closest wall, a feet from where Igraine's portrait hung. Morgause would never allow Nimueh in Avalon, she wouldn't dare after what she had done, but Nimueh could have slipped there, like Arthur did and paid the price… One moment Uther was in control with the youngest Le Fay and his son thinking of incest and the next he had his Heir Apparent captured by the Le Fays…

'DAMN HIM!' Uther screamed in fury for his son. 'Him and that whore of a princess, and the bloodline of whores and witches she comes from!' he screamed again as he glared outside. 'What are Morgause's terms?' he demanded and Leon looked down uncomfortably before he could speak.

' She wishes for war… now with Mora, Escetia and Mercia with her… the marriage between King Merrick and the young Le Fay might still be undone but he has put his alliance with the palace of Avalon…' Leon said and Uther glared at the knight.

'I didn't ask for an explanation of her strategy, she uses Cenred with the hole between her thighs and she wishes to do the same by using Morgana's with Merrick, now I asked you of the terms about Arthur.' Uther replied angrily and Leon sighed.

'There are no terms, my Lord… she is to execute him in a week's time.' Leon finally said and the King of Camelot went rigid. He remained silent, his eyes frozen full of fear and despair.

'And what of her sister?' he finally asked, his voice now a weak whisper.

'She claims to have her sister in the palace, sources however speak of Morgana's attempt to escape through the Apple Forest with Arthur, it is unknown if she made it to meet with the Prince or if she fled on her own, no one has seen her in weeks… ever since she had been taken from here.' Leon replied and Uther sighed, something was amiss there but he could think only of his son at that moment, he didn't give a shit about the youngest Le Fay, she had been enough trouble while a guest in Camelot's court and now was turning to his nemesis along her sister, all he cared about was his son.

'Commands, my Lord?' Leon finally decided to break the silence by asking.

'I won't have my son slain like a pig because Morgause thinks she has the power to strike now…' Uther finally said, his voice dripping with malice and pain. 'Have Lot informed, keep the romance bullshit out of the story, tell him that if he accepts to fight by my side, he will have half of Caerleon's army under his command but only if we win this, tell him that if we take the Isles, he will have them too as to put his sons as lords there, the Le Fays will also be his to exploit to the likes of his… send summoning reports to every military base in both Camelot and Caerleon…' Leon didn't have to ask anything more. 'If the Le Fays wish for war, they shall have it,' Uther finally said as Leon bowed his head and exited the room quickly, the nation had to be informed and the war declaration had to be given to the public, Albion was at war.

The king remained close to the window but his defeated eyes turned towards the portrait of his late wife.

'All this for a son who was not to be…' he whispered bitterly.

* * *

><p>OOH ok, we had a lot of things happening here, Nimueh is now with morgana and she has seen a lot of stuff for the future... I wish Nimueh was around more in the series as well, and poor Arthur is in Morgause's clutches... I know Uther might have sounded cruel and rogue but imagine that he is a warior before anything else... i hope you liked it, next chapter will have fireworks hehe<p>

please review, thanks for reading and the support


	21. Love in the time of War

OK here it is! the episode you all wished for! thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're still enjoying my work, the end is near so please let me know what you think :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – Love in the time of War<p>

_**BREAKING NEWS: 2**__**ND**__** WAR OF ALBION COVERAGE: Albion is in a stage of emergency for the past forty-four hours as Queen Morgause of the Isles and Escetia declared the capture and execution of Prince Arthur Pendragon without terms of release as he is accused of treasonous to the Isles crimes.**_

_**Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot and Caerleon united with King Lot of the North made the official call of duty to war upon their countries. Mercia is also to be involved with the Isles' side since King Merrick is betrothed to Princess Morgana of the Isles who so far has not been seen, the palace informs of her wellbeing. **_

_**The countries across the Narrow Sea have shielded their ports and blocked their bridges for the war to remain in the Island of Albion. There is a mysterious silence from the Saxons but military sources fear of this pause as the waiting for the opportunity to strike Albion after the war when the Seven Kingdoms will be at their weakest. **_

_**Arthur Pendragon is to be executed in five days' time according the palace of Avalon despite the readiness for war From Camelot's ground. **_

_**The actual reasons and circumstances of this unexpected chaos are still to be explained to the nations around Albion. The people are commanded to stay in their homes, men above the age of sixteen are to present themselves in their service of the nation. **_

_**There are negotiations for a small final try of the leaders not to start war with a meeting of the Queen of the Isles and King of Escetia and the Kings of Camelot and North but there is still rivalry over the place of the meeting since no one of the royals wishes to leave their ground and step in the foe's kingdom. The sides are trying to find a way for the Royals to meet each upon the sea border between Camelot and Avalon known as the Lake, we all hope the diplomats of the kingdoms and their ambassadors will find a way to stop conflict. **_

_**May the Gods, old and new, protect Albion. **_

Morgana's eyes were stuck upon the woman before her, the princess during the radio's news, had flopped on her bed as she had felt her heart and her knees growing weak. They were at war, Arthur was to be executed, she had brought the entire realm at war. Nimueh was before her and sat by the lady's side. She took Morgana's hand and the princess was aghast to see the other woman smiling at her.

'The time is nearing,' Nimueh said and Morgana shot up from the bed and even if she felt slightly dizzy she turned around and looked at the once priestesses with wild eyes.

'Why are you smiling? We caused war! Arthur and I caused war! I must go and find him, I must break him free, somehow I must get in the palace and help him before it's too late, the entire Albion is at war because…'

'You will go nowhere, yet,' Nimueh interrupted Morgana's angry rant and the princess glared at the woman and her calm eyes.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked angrily and Nimueh finally stood up and approached Morgana, one hand on her shoulder, the other on the princess' belly.

'You will come with me, when the time comes so we can finally bring justice, but now you shall stay where you are and I will bring Arthur to you. While he will be taken away from jail, we'll push Morgause to become desperate and certainly meet with Uther on the Lake…

'I don't understand,' Morgana whispered, how would she get Arthur? Would she attack the palace, she wanted to be there too.

'You are carrying the Heir of Albion and I need you to remain safe here, I will take care of everything else.' Nimueh said before she could exit the room and leave the princess with her heart pounding and her hands moving to her belly on their own accord.

III

Arthur felt his entire body ache, his back was supported against the cold brick wall and his head was hidden in his hands, he couldn't tell if it was day or night, the cell had no windows to show him the sunlight so he remained in darkness. The palace of Avalon had been renovated he could guess but the dungeons built many centuries ago had remained as they were for reasons he could guess: to coax desperation from the prisoners. There were chains and torches on the wall, only one torch alight.

In his full of thoughts head, he wondered what the Human Rights committee would say if they saw the circumstances under the prisoners were held here… or in Camelot and Caerleon as Uther had changed nothing from the cells as well. He wondered how Nimueh had felt when she escaped her Hell.

He felt powerless, he had no idea if Morgause had discovered Morgana, it had been hours ever since the Queen had showed up and tortured him, demanding to learn the whereabouts of her sister. He felt guilt squeezing his heart, if they found her… she and the child were in immediate danger and he could do nothing about it. He knew by then no lawyer or counselor would help, he was to be executed without a trial, without seeing anyone but his executer. He sighed as he tried to listen to anything around but could make nothing.

'I'm so sorry…' he whispered to no one in particular but his thoughts were with Morgana, if he hadn't touched her, if he hadn't fell in love with her… if he hadn't been himself… she would have survived all the agony, she would have been saved.

When she had told him herself, about the baby, he had been delighted even in the chaos of their escape, now he could only feel despair at the thought of the child being ripped out of her the moment she was captured. Hot tears ran down his dusty cheeks and fell from his jaw, he took them away with a stubborn hand but couldn't stop the new ones from falling.

He was young, Morgana was young, they deserved better than this, they deserved more than this and all they got was death. Their love had caused chaos but they never meant it for it to happen that way. It had been a game of politics at first, then it evolved into a tease and then like it always happens, they became each other's reasons to be. Their world had crumbled once but as the young fools they were, they had thought they could overcome everything, how wrong they had both been.

He rested his head against the hard wall and sighed deeply, he had no idea how to change facts, he had no power to do such thing was he honest to himself… he could only wait for his sentence to be executed, and if he was even more unlucky or Morgause too cruel, she would have Morgana watching in a few days' time.

The tremor that shook the entire palace would have gotten unnoticed if it wasn't for his trained as a soldier ears, he looked up and waited, another tremor, more violent shook the building and then another, that one caused the ceiling of the cell to shake and dust fell like small waterfalls on the floor. Arthur stood up and thankfully for his tired body rested against the wall the moment the explosion was heard, followed by thundering sounds, screams and shattering glass.

He moved close to the bars in his try to see outside to the corridor but he was made to step back when men in hoods showed up before the other side of the bars. He looked at them alarmed, he had no idea what was happening. Was it Camelot's work because of his capture? The Druids attacking so they could deal with him now that he was in magical hands? Or was Morgause's play to push further for war?

'Arthur Pendragon,' A female voice greeted and another figure approached, when she stepped into the light provided by the torch, Arthur saw piercing blue eyes and a small smirk of blood red lips.

'Who are you? Has Morgause sent you?' Arthur asked but the woman only smiled and shook her head.

'I haven't seen you since you were a tiny babe, orphaned from mother the moment you were born. I believe 'Turncloak' Gaius made a good job at guarding you while I was in exile…' the woman said and Arthur frowned and looked upon the woman with realization almost knocking him off his unsteady feet.

'Nimueh the Sorceress…' Arthur declared and she smiled, he looked at the men behind her. 'And the Druids? So you indeed work as terrorists but for Avalon, had Morgause sent you to kill Morgana while she flied to Camelot?' Arthur asked and Nimueh sighed as she shook her head.

'That had been a mistake indeed, young King, for my people had no idea… they couldn't predict my prophesies were to become true through you and the young Le Fay…' Nimueh said and Arthur couldn't overlook the fact of the title she gave him, however he focused on the mention of Morgana.

'You had your prophesies made because of us, now what you want?' he asked, they could hear sounds of marching feet and shouts of spells somewhere above but Nimueh seemed calm and composed.

'Justice, it's funny how Morgana asked me the same thing actually,' Nimueh said and this time Arthur moved closer to the bars of the cell and gripped them for support, he had no idea if he should be glad to hear Nimueh had found her or terrified for the same reason.

'If you have harmed her…' he wished he could have asked something but all he could do was get defensive for Morgana. Nimueh smiled and shook her head as another thudding sound was heard against the ceiling.

'Believe me, I wish only good for her… and I have provided good so far but whatever I do, she will be alright only when you are… and justice will be brought only when the both of you take the places you have the right upon… so should we keep you in this wet cell forever or get you to your princess?' Nimueh asked and Arthur felt the air leaving his lugs, Morgana was with her? what if she was lying? What if she had harmed Morgana? What if she lied?

'Why would I trust you?' Arthur asked and Nimueh this time looked at him seriously with no smile on her beautiful face.

'I see there is the arrogance of the Pendragon blood in you… my people, Morgana's people are dying upstairs as to keep off the Avalonians, their brothers, so I can take you away from here to safety, you are to die in five days from Morgause's hand… Morgana is with me, safe, you can either come with me and get a chance to change the future of Albion which by the way is at war thanks to Morgause and Uther… or die here like a good pawn for their play.' Nimueh replied in a hard voice, he knew even if she lied, staying in that cell meant death as well, maybe if she lied indeed, he would be out of that cell, with a hope of defending himself.

'Very well,' he finally said and Nimueh smiled as he stepped back for her to open the iron door of his cell, Nimueh raised her hand, like Morgause had done when she tortured him, with a shrink of metal the iron door bended like a piece of rubber and Nimueh gestured for Arthur to move out of the cell. The Druids created a chain around him as Nimueh moved before him, her hand raised as she cast spells to make way through soldiers, rumble and spells that tried to hit them all.

They got in the ground floor where chaos was unfolded, Arthur could see Cenred's men fighting as well as the Avalonians, yet you could notice Druids and Avalonians didn't dare kill each other, only battle one another while the Escetian soldiers advanced for the kill. Nimueh finally raised her hand and another explosion was set off before the main parties of the fight, giving the advantage of surprise for the Druids to leave the Avalonian palace.

Through smoke and ash he found himself shoved inside a vehicle and rushed up a war he would swear was familiar, it was dark outside and the atmosphere smelled rain and forest plants, he would swear they were moving up to the Diana Avenue like he had done almost two days ago.

'Where are we going?' he asked as Nimueh sat by his side, only when he let his body relax slightly on the seat he realized in how much pain he was, every muscle pained him and ever bone complained, thanks to Morgause's torture that seemed to be prolonged thanks to her magic.

'To safety,' Nimueh replied and smiled at him, he had no idea, but he was feeling like he could trust her.

'If you're not to kill me to beat Morgause in some weird competition between witches… thank you for saving me…' he finally said and Nimueh's smile somehow softened as she looked at him like a mother would do.

'You might be arrogant, Arthur Pendragon, like your father is… but you mostly remind me of your mother… and that's a very good thing, she was an amazing woman.' Nimueh finally replied and Arthur didn't know what to add to this, he only wanted to see if she was true about having Morgana to safety.

The vehicle finally turned into a small meadow between trees in the middle of nowhere and Arthur felt a warm wave crushing through him as they moved through the magical veil that hid the end of the same meadow, instead of more tress, he saw a big area stripped of trees with buildings and clean areas that seems to be fields for practice. He was shocked to see the buildings were actually huge but sealed by magic.

The vehicle stopped before one of them and Nimueh moved out of the car, Arthur had no other option but do the same, he looked around, knowing they had moved past the point he had been captured and Morgana had escaped. He looked at Nimueh and as if she could read his mind, she gestured for him to follow her.

They entered the first building with many windows when two Druids opened the doors for them and Nimueh moved up a fly of stairs and turned to her right. Arthur followed, he wished to ask for so many things but he felt like everything could wait, first, he had to see Morgana, he had to make sure she was alright, he had to make sure she was safe.

'Through that door.' Nimueh finally said and Arthur looked uncertainly at her, still fearing a trap. 'I'm sure the moment you see each other you won't want me there…' Nimueh added and Arthur sighed and nodded, still feeling as if dreaming a surreal thing somewhere between a nightmare and a perfect dream where everything falls back into place.

He touched the doorknob, took a deep breath and then opened the door and stepped inside the room that seemed to be a bedchamber, he needed nothing more as the familiar scent of hers filled his nostrils, making him sigh in alleviation even if his entire body still hurt.

Morgana was perched at the window's threshold, her gaze lost outside, she could see only trees and the forest in the back of the building, she was so nervous from the moment Nimueh had left and she was left behind. For the first time in her life, she was giving someone else the control over something as important as saving her better half and all she could do was sit there and watch outside while she rubbed her flat belly, trying to comfort herself more than her oblivious little boy.

She didn't hear the door open but she felt something like a wind touching her entire body she couldn't describe the sudden feeling of awareness of his presence close to her, she turned her head and gasped when she saw him there, standing, slightly wounded and wary, pained and exhausted.

For a moment they remained frozen, their eyes locked, but this time, they didn't rush to hug and kiss like they had done in the forest, they didn't grab and didn't dominate, they just approached, almost cautiously as if they were afraid they would lose each other once more, they had felt the pain too many times already.

'My Lady…' Arthur whispered as they finally reached each other close to her bed, she remained sober, a small frown between her brows, a frown of fear.

'My Champion,' she breathed and finally touched his shoulders and cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes at her touch and breathed in her scent as she caressed his skin. 'Come here…' she whispered and he followed as she sat on the mattress and invited him to sit by her side but he preferred to settle knelt between her legs, her nightgown helped for him to get closer. Morgana took a decorative bowl from the nightstand and placed it close to her, she took a small towel that had been forgotten with her dinner at a tray and the water from the glass served and filled the bowl, she thrust the cloth in and then squeezed for most of the water to fall back in the bowl.

The moment she touched the cloth on his dirty face, her eyes turned amber and Arthur felt every swell, every scratch and pain on his face going away as the cloth rubbed against him, when his face was clean, he moved closer to her lips like she did and they finally met in a sweet kiss, a kiss that showed only how scared, happy, worried and relieved they were over each other. They soon broke their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other, sighing in relief. As Arthur remained between Morgana's legs in her arms, he moved his head lower and kissed her belly, fully having realized she's with his child and finally able to have some time with her and their baby.

Morgana hugged his head and smiled, she kept him close to her as he was the most precious being in the world, her eyes turned amber again and this time her magic fought and won over the lasting torturous spell of her sister upon him. They both sighed when the spell was over and Arthur felt stronger and out of pain, he smiled at her and kissed her lips once more.

'Thank you…' he whispered. 'I love you, I missed you,' he added in the same whisper between their kiss and Morgana could only take him with her as she laid back on the mattress, he followed more than willingly and ended up above her, his arms supporting himself as he was afraid of hurting the baby between them.

'I love you too, Arthur… I thought… this time I thought…' Morgana whispered and finally her own eyes filled with tears, of fear and relief, of pain and joy.

'I know…' he whispered before he could kiss her once more, this time more passionately, she responded with the same vigor and soon they were exploring each other like in their first time back in Camelot.

Arthur's shirt was the first to go with all its buttons scattered on the floor after Morgana ripped it open, he could only grin as she didn't even bother to take it off his shoulders for her hands were already roaming up and down his toned chest. He kissed at her jaw, her neck and finally bit on the skin there, making her gasp his name and kiss his own neck, her hands eager moved to his trousers and started unzipping.

'I missed you,' she whispered as they both struggled with the cloth until both his trousers and boxers were gone, pushed down his legs along his shoes, he could only smile and kiss her lips once again as now only her gown separated their bodies. 'I thought I lost you when I saw them around you,' she whispered again and he hated the fear in her voice.

'I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere,' he whispered when he looked at her crystal green eyes, his hand moved down her body, caressingly until he reached her deep blue gown at her thighs and pushed it upwards. She helped him, arching her body for him to move it all the way up, exposing her body until she took it completely off her. His hand touched her knickers, her belly where he caressed her navel tenderly and then up her bare breasts where he kneaded them and took care of them with both his hand and his mouth, making Morgana moan in pleasure.

'You're here…' she whispered in confirmation as he moved back up her chest and neck, kissing every inch of her skin until their lips met once more. While their lips were busy his hand moved back down, foreplay would have to wait for later that night, he tugged at her black knickers and she helped him once more with her hips rising slightly, when her knickers were gone they both sighed into their unbroken kiss as their bodies touched bare for the first time in weeks.

The kiss was broken when Arthur positioned himself and locked eyes with the woman of his life, she nodded with the smallest and truest of smiles and they finally became one, sighing and moaning each other's name.

'I love you…' Morgana whispered as Arthur started moving.

'I love you more…' he whispered back and they proved their love with every thrust, every kiss and caress, every love word and every touch.

They danced in the most ancient of rhymes, together reminding each other why they love each other so much, refreshing every memory in the mind and the body, their flesh burnt, their breath came in gasps and their hearts beaten as one, in perfect sync they reached their peak with Morgana arching her body as every thrust spread wildfire within her and Arthur following his Goddess to the temple of ecstasy for her body was his everything. With screams of each other's name, they finally reached climax and enjoyed it together until Arthur collapsed upon her only for a moment, in his hasty mind, he knew he shouldn't be squeezing their baby within her so he moved on his right and took her with him in his arms, the two falling in silence.

'It's a boy, Nimueh says and I have seen him in dreams, we have named him Mordred,' Morgana finally broke the silence and Arthur gave a small smile with his eyes still shut and Morgana's head rested against his chest, he kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled his nose in her dark mane. A son, a little boy like the ones he had seen in his own dreams, a baby boy, a child in danger.

'I am happy for him, and you more than anything but first I want to see you both safe somehow.' Arthur finally said, his protectiveness taking over every kind of joy he wished he could dare enjoy fully.

'We're at war, Uther declared it after your captivity, Lot is with him, the Isles, Escetia and Mercia united, the rest of Europe cut all kind of bridges to keep the war within Albion.' Morgana informed him of the awful news. Arthur could only focus on her breathing and her hands on his skin as not to lose his composure, the realm was on fire. 'But Nimueh says she has a plan, she says we're close to justice,' Morgana added and this time Arthur looked at her like she looked at him. 'I have a lot of things to tell you…' she whispered and Arthur knew, many of the things he would listen wouldn't be of his liking, on the contrary, he would hate it all.

* * *

><p>awwww yayayay Armor is finally united! and they had sex... woohoo lol i'm so excited, i finally stopped torturing them lol, i hope you all liked it, all ends will meet in the next chapter i think so please let me know what you'd like to see, maybe some scene or some thing in particular? thanks for reading, please review :)<p>

xxx


	22. War And Justice

OK here we are, the chapter we all wanted, I hope you will enjoy it, the reviews are few but i promised to armor and myself that i will finish this story :)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – War and Justice<p>

'I'm scared,' Morgana whispered, the dawn had just broke in the horizon, the room was still semi lit, a bit cold from the night hours but the bed of the chamber was warm, under the covers, Arthur and Morgana lay naked on their sides with their arms wrapped around each other. Arthur kissed her brow and caressed her shoulder.

'It'll be alright,' he whispered and she smiled at him almost shyly.

'I can't believe I will confess that but I almost miss Camelot…' she said and Arthur smiled in wonder.

'You do?' he questioned and she nodded.

'It was where I met you… the place we fell in love…' she pointed out with her reply and he smiled and this time kissed her lips. 'What you think of the things I told you?' she asked when the kiss was over and he sobered and sighed.

'I… don't know… I can't believe my father and your sister did all this… I'm mad at both of them and the fact that Nimueh leaves us to deal with them troubles me… one moment I feel like seething the next moment I know I won't be able to hurt my father… like you won't be able to hurt your own sister… no matter what, they are our blood.' Arthur whispered and Morgana sighed as well and nodded.

'If it comes to punishment…' Morgana started but trailed off, Nimueh had informed her of the plans for the next days, they should be ready to strike the right moment.

'If it comes to punishment, we'll find the right way… there are people around the nations that love Uther and Morgause… we can't have them against us but the realm must know who are the rightful heirs…' Arthur replied for the both of them and Morgana sighed and nodded again.

'And then we have the Saxons, and Lot, and Merrick,' she pointed out and Arthur this time brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

'Troubling yourself with all this troubles Mordred,' Arthur whispered and Morgana this time smiled and looked up at him, this was the first time their son was mentioned with the name she had seen in her dreams, Arthur smiled back at her. 'I like it, a strong name for a strong boy… and maybe we could name our daughter Morgane… after her mom… when she arrives one day…' he added and this time Morgana chuckled.

'I can't believe you're planning the future right now…' she said and he smiled.

'Of course I do, as long as I have you here… as for the babies, I want more but right now it's too early to think of more names… lets sleep, we have a few more hours…' he whispered and kissed her lips once more, she nodded in their kiss and they faded it as they relaxed in each other's arms for a few more hours of sleep.

III

'Is everything ready?' Uther asked as he moved up in the ship that would lead him to the tiny Island in the Avalonian sea called the Isle, where the legends showed it as the source of all magical power, for centuries claimed both by Camelot and Avalon. His captain nodded and showed him the way, they would need only some minutes to reach the place, Gaius was right behind his king, in silence following like always.

'All set, my Liege,' the captain said and Uther nodded with a frown, he didn't even know why he had agreed on meeting with Morgause, she had lost Arthur and that should mean he was to have found him already thanks to his spies, but nothing. The Avalonian palace had been attacked, Arthur had been snatched away from God knows who and nor he nor Morgause had found him yet she wasn't retreating, the evil witch was still in for war and Uther was more than happy to give her that, he couldn't wait until the moment he was to be setting the stakes for her and her baby sister.

Lot moved up the deck and moved close to the other King, Uther regarded him with a small nod. Lot was a cruel man, savage with a beard, stormy black eyes and hard features, both must be making a terrifying image, Uther thought.

'I hope this meeting is not a sign of weakness, Uther,' the king of the North pointed out and Uther rolled his eyes and looked at him, Gaius eyed the two kings with dark eyes.

'It is not, I just want to make sure she doesn't have my son, the moment the rumors are denied, we strike no matter what, and then we'll be done with these witches from Albion once and for all.' Uther said and Lot nodded in his black clothes, despite the whole deal, they were wearing their countries' traditional clothes for the meeting as the protocol of the neutral Isle demanded. Their swords were around their waists, leather and chainmail protected them, as if it would do any help in case guns were brought out. It would have felt ridiculous if it didn't make them look all the more cruel and ready for war, they expected Cenred, Merrick and Morgause to be wearing their own traditional clothes, maybe Morgause would have the Priestess' jewelry on as well, to rub in their faces her evil powers.

'I hope the witch isn't playing any tricks. The Isle is supposed to be neuter ground for both Camelot and Avalon…' Lot said and Uther sighed, losing patience, he had no idea where his son was and even if he won the bloody war he had promised land and military power to Lot… and he knew Lot was a greedy man.

'If she dares play any kind of trick with us I will slaughter her with my own sword, let her try… the treaty and the neuter ground be damned, she had my son.' Uther finally snapped and Lot almost chuckled.

'I like the way you think, Uther but Morgause is mine, you promised… her father had been a good man yet enchanted by that bitch Vivienne, happy day the moment of her passing… now Morgause is mine, and so is her little sister, a true beauty I must say… she will do a fine bride for my son, or a even finer whore on my lap, that is a good trophy, as good as half Caerleon's army…' Lot said and Uther felt like cringing, without wanting to, he wondered in how many pieces Arthur would cut Lot if he touched Morgana…

'Are we ever to sail this bloody boat?' Uther finally called out to vent his frustrations there and the crew rushed to finish the final preparations before the army leaders, diplomats, councilors and politicians could move aboard.

'Finally…' he whispered as the ship started and soon they were leaving the dock and sailed in the water that seemed as if ending at Hell's pit. The rest of the trip was made in silence and soon they could all see the Isle becoming bigger and bigger in the horizon until they reached it. To most people, it would seem like a beach, but when you looked up you could see the ancient ruins of the once free Isle, where the Priestesses practiced their craft, healed the ill and gave their blessing to the old Kings and Queens. The sacred place would be the final stop before the New War could start.

'What do you think, Gaius?' Uther asked his old friend's and councilor's advise, the old man shook his head and sighed as he saw the Isle he once occupied as the Priest, before he could turn his cloak to the Old Religion for the sake of his life and his king.

'I think we make a grave mistake, my Lord,' he finally said seriously and Uther didn't have time to say a word more as Lot only chuckled and shook his head at Gaius.

'Old men always feared death for they were closer to Him by age…' Lot said arrogantly but Gaius remained stoic, to Uther's fear.

'Yet tonight, we all get close to Death, My Liege.' He murmured before the ship could finally reach the shore…

The Kings of North and Camelot started for the ruins through the lonely path from that side, both sure Morgause and the rest had moved up from the other side of Isle since Avalon was deeper in the east.

'The place stinks with witchcraft.' Lot murmured as they climbed up the path in effort. Uther preferred not to say a word, he knew very well of Lot's reasons to hate the Isles and the late queen Vivienne… it had all been in that tournament when Albion was still standing united… Vivienne and Igraine were the fairest of all women in the realm, Igraine had chosen her murderer…. And Vivienne hadn't chosen Lot… these were both women's crimes, Uther thought with a bitter sting of truth in his heart before he could chase it away.

The gargoyles that once guarded and decorated the building were either beheaded on the ground or completely gone, after the Purge's fight on the Isle and the Priestesses' try to save their kind by enchanting the gargoyles against Uther's army, these rocky beasts had killed so many… so many that tried to kill even more.

After entering the ruin's main entrance, they could see people waiting already, the west wing of the ruin was also gone and that provided a lot of light from the setting sun. Uther and Lot were followed by Gaius, Lot's older son, Gaheris their council and politicians. Across the temple in the middle of the Main Hall, Morgause in her black clothes and hematite jewels of power, Cenred in his own black traditional costume and Merrick in his royal clothes waited, surrounded by guards, soldiers and their own councils. Too many people in a place of prayer.

The two parts stopped opposite each other with the ruined temple of the Goddess between them, all staring down at each other, the diplomats were the first to try and save the day.

'We are gathered here to make amends and prevent a war that won't help in the continuation of the Free Seven Nations across Albion.' One of them started and the other side decided to keep up.

'We should all find terms as to stop the war and continue with the treaties signed by all sides in the Great Unions of the past years, we should all try and-'

'Where is my son?' Uther asked, interrupting the utterly nervous diplomats. Morgause smirked at his need.

'I thought it was you who took him…' she tried but Uther knew better.

'We both know it was the Druids and we both know they were under your power… where is he?' he retorted and Morgause's eyes hardened, her now brown hair made her stormy eyes even more prominent.

'The Druids tried to kill my sister the moment her jet moved within _your_ country's ground… so you might know something more than I do about them,' Morgause this time shouted and Uther drank in her equal despair.

'ENOUGH WITH THIS SHIT AND THE DRUIDS! They obviously both have your son and her sister and they're not giving them back… now we have a war to see to here…' Lot was the one to bellow and make everyone stop, his patience thin. He looked between Uther and the rest of the Leaders and decided to let Uther this time keep up to the point.

'Are you willing to give in?' Uther asked for a last time, Morgause wasn't to reply as Cenred smirked by her side.

'Never,' he said and grasped his wife's hand, obviously enjoying the moment of declaration in war way too much.

'See you at my court then, all bound and ready to die.' Uther finally replied and Morgause this time moved a step closer.

'You will die like your wife did, by magic!' she screamed in his face and he moved a step forward as well, the temple now serving them as the only obstacle of their final collision.

Uther was ready to speak again, his hand already pointing at the witch's face but a long shadow suddenly covered them both by the west wind that was illuminated from the setting sun that shone bright as if aflame in the horizon. Both royals turned their heads and looked at the tall feminine figure reaching the two groups of people from the ruined side of the castle, behind them, more figures followed but the glow from the sun was too bright to make their faces yet.

'You two have the _nerve_ to plot against each other in _my_ castle… the Priestess' castle, turning into a neutral ground only after you killed my kind with your wars… after imprisoning me as to hush your crimes and illegality to your thrones… and now you're all gathered here like rats in the trap to shake your little fists at each other…' Nimueh said in her loud cold voice, her predator's eyes finally seeing her two criminals face-to-face, her eyes also fell at Gaius who seemed as if seeing a ghost, or a demon.

Behind her, two figures followed, one step behind and from each side as if to back her in the time of need. On her left, Morgana walked up the west path, dressed in a black dress and black cloak, her head down in curls, her face a mask of anger. Avalonian silver jewels proved her own power, the Moon and Sun for Mora and Avalon and the only piece of gold on her was a small Dragon, among the other two pins above her heart, her free hand touching her middle section while the other was held by Arthur who stood by Nimueh's right, in his traditional costume of chainmail and his sword by his waist, the red cloak of Camelot on his shoulders, a small intertwined sun and moon decorated the handle of his sword, the couple showing the union already. The druids followed behind them in a big semi circle to engulf the Priestess and the Heirs.

'Traitor…' Morgause was the first to say something, ignoring Nimueh's words her eyes fell on Morgana who looked back at her sister with a steady glare. 'Traitor, little traitor!' she screamed this time, her voice breaking in her fury. Uther was still looking at his son, behind his greatest enemy.

'No need to speak such words, Morgause,' Morgana finally addressed her sister, the same woman who had indented with Cenred to separate her from her own child, her little son.

' Arthur… let the witches and come at your father's side.' Uther spoke this time and Lot moved closer to the king and waited for the young man. Arthur remained next to Morgana.

'I don't think so, father… I know about your crimes, and I know about what you intend to do in case you win, I rather die here, tonight than see you back in power. Morgana is carrying my heir… you know about the prophesies… ' Arthur finally replied. Lot and Uther remained frozen, their guard moved closer while the politicians almost rushed to the back, the exact same thing happening across the temple with the diplomats and councilors of Avalon, Escetia and Mercia, men of words knew better when the actual massacres were to begin.

Every guard held both traditional swords and carbines, the druids also were armed and as the atmosphere turned explosive, the first mistake took place. At the same time, Lot and Cenred, the most hot-blooded of the Royals, drew their swords and the fight started out of nowhere. Morgause launched for Morgana with a wall of light, Morgana blocked it with her hand, both women's eyes turning amber. Nimueh surprisingly launched for Gaius who as if expecting it tried to stop her attack with a wall of fire, the couple of Priests at last would fight over their fallen temple of glory and divinity. Uther launched for Morgana as well but found blockage from Arthur's sword.

'Not so easy… not as easy as you killed my mother,' Arthur rasped out as the two men collided. Behind them Lot was fighting with Cenred, unfinished business between the two were about to be shorted, Merrick with his slow reflexes and bad skill with a sword commanded his men to fight for him and they did so, along the rest against the guard of Camelot and the Druids were the final to advance, at both royal guards with savage screams and deadly weapons.

That day would be remembered later on as the Clear Day, for everyone came forward with their true intentions, with the truth of every little secret and every fear revealed. The center of the temple was in chaos, screams, blood, some gunshots but mostly collision of swords and exchange of harmful spells were taking place in the ancient place yet it all started as soon as it ended.

Morgana and Morgause were locked in a fight of a huge energy cord, emitting from their hands, Morgause's cord seemed purplish while Morgana's was scalding red, they both pushed their ends towards each other with effort, the cord ostracized to a wall, destroying the final gargoyles, making the entire place shake and almost everyone fall to the ground because of the tremor. Nimueh finally found the perfect opportunity to kill Gaius with a white as lightning spell in the form of a ball, Lot thrust his sword in Cenred's chest yet as the young king fell, he thrust a small knife hiding in his boot through Lot's eye, hitting the brain with easiness.

There were few more standing, most of them had paused as they watched their royals killing each other, Merrick laid dead already on the stone, many wounds covered his large body as he had probably died in the general battle, more and more thrones were left beheaded in Albion by the minute. Arthur was still fighting with Uther, Morgana and Morgause were trying to reach a clear shot of each other among the ruins of their witchcraft and Nimueh was madly trying to back Morgana at the same minute.

The Le Fay of the prophesies was the first to reach the clear shot and her sister didn't have time to hide nor Nimueh had time to help Morgana, the raven haired witch unleashed another spell, this time bright green, her lips whispered the spell and Morgause was hit by it right away. Morgana finally bowed her body slightly and used her own knees for support as her hand grasped at them and she remained bowed in her black dress all dusty by the fight while Nimueh moved close to the older sister.

'You didn't kill her…' Nimueh pointed out as she looked at Morgana.

'You told me I was to deal with her…' Morgana said as she turned her head and saw the only people still fighting in the crowd, father and son like two great lions. She watched as the Great King Uther fell on his back, the man who had let her father die, the man who had killed Arthur's mother, his own wife, the man who wished for her own death, who attempted it a few minutes prior, she also saw Arthur's sword pointing at his father's throat, she rushed to stop him.

'NO! No, Arthur no!' Morgana screamed as she reached him and grasped his arm, she remembered him in the hospital, when he had learnt about Igraine, how he wanted to find and kill him, he knew he had attacked Uther afterward. She tried to pull Arthur away but he remained, Uther's sword lay far away for the king to harm either Arthur or Morgana so he simply lay there, his helpless eyes first looking at his remaining guards who refused to fight more, some of them were Arthur's knights, and then he looked at Morgana, his only hope.

'You're not like him, you're not like him, you won't kill your father, you won't become a monster,' Morgana rasped in whispers as her hands tried in vain to pull at Arthur's arms, he was so much more physically powerful, it was impossible, one more move and his blade would be cutting Uther's throat. Morgana wasn't even sure why she tried so hard, why she didn't let her beloved to avenge her father? But no, there was a child inside her and she wouldn't let that child's father become like that.

'He tried to kill you… he knows you're with child, he knows you're with _my_ child…' Arthur rasped back at her, his arms trembling with effort, the man looking at him with fear and a somehow cold daring in his eyes was his father, the man who taught him so many things, the man who loved him in the way he knew to love. And at the same time, he was the man responsible for so much pain in his son's life.

'His greater punishment will be to see that child being born, raised and ascended in the throne of Albion, the throne he never made to claim or keep… the throne you and I will make the best out of… for all of us… and he will know it was your generosity that saved him, he will live with the guilt, the knowledge of you becoming better than him, taking a witch as your wife and achieving all he failed to…' Morgana tried again and saw Arthur looking back at her for a moment, their eyes locked in a fight of their own, a fight of dominance and understanding, of pleading and compassion.

Arthur looked back at the man at his feet and after another torturous moment, threw away his sword and straightened up his body, one arm wrapping around Morgana while his eyes still remained on Uther who didn't dare move as Nimueh moved closer and with a spell of hers, he fell unconscious on the marble floor. Morgana wrapped around Arthur both her arms and hid her face in his neck like he did with her hair, both panting and clinging to each other.

'It's over…' she whispered and Arthur nodded, his other hand moving to her stomach and caressing the spot there.

'We made it…' he could only whisper back as he held the most precious person in his life within his arms…

* * *

><p>OOOH alright, we had the fight, i wanted something small and quick because i don't think a huge war or fight would help anyone, the point was for the Heirs to take their places and as you saw they didn't kill their family... Nimueh allowed to choose and they chose how to handle the situation, next will be the epilogue to this tale and i promise it will be a good one, please review and give me motive :)<p> 


	23. The New Albion

Awwww we reached the armorious end here... i'm so sad and happy for it i dreamed of this epilogue since chapter 1, even if i had no idea how it would turn out in between lol so here it is, thank you very much for sticking with me :D

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The new Albion

The brand new city was echoing with the chorus across it, the happy bells signaling the significance of the day and the people in the ornamented streets of the capital gathering close to the center of it for the Royals who were to arrive.

The Palace of Alba was the jewel of the city, the seven flags of the nations and the crimson-purple Union flag with the Sun and Moon on the background and the Golden Dragon on the front, weaving. High towers, beautiful colors of white and many windows before a magnificent garden of roses and all kinds of plants showed the beauty and taste of the High Kingship.

Within the palace and more precisely, within the royal chambers of the Royals, the atmosphere was more than celebratory…

'Arthur…' Morgana moaned as she tried to hold herself perched on her vanity's top, her royal purple dress with golden details, hooked up to her waist as her husband and king remained between her legs that were wrapped around his waist, his arms around his beautiful wife as they made love.

'Morgana…' Arthur whispered in his own royal clothes, all traditional crimson red and gold, only their crowns were missing from their heads as they had been abandoned on the bed behind them. Arthur felt his wife was close so he made sure with his skillful fingers to make her reach her peak first, screaming out his name in ecstasy before he could follow her in Heaven himself. They remained hugged and warm, the royal chambers suddenly filled only with the celebratory noise from outside and the smell of morning encounters between lovers.

'Now we're late for sure…' Morgana whispered and finally pushed her husband and moved away from the vanity on unsteady legs, she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Nimueh will kill us if we're late for the ritual, damn it…' she whispered as she tried to wipe away the light layer of sweat on her forehead and fix her make-up. Arthur was only grinning cockily from behind as he rearranged his breeches and royal cloak, jingling all the way with his insignias pinned on his clothes. 'Stop grinning, this is your fault…' Morgana commanded as she looked at him through the mirror, he shrugged and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

'I'm not the one with the raging hormones, love…' he whispered in a husky tone as his hands caressed her still flat belly.

'You're the one exploiting every such hormonal outburst… you're partly in blame.' She whispered back, feeling her body excited again, her brain interfered and she broke their lock. 'The ritual…' she whispered, reminding to both.

'I do _hate _it when religion gets between us…' Arthur said with humor and Morgana chuckled as she moved close to the bed and took his crown first, she turned around and his grin faded into a smile. 'Do the honors? I always put it somehow crossed…' Arthur said and she smiled and nodded.

She placed the crown upon his head, the heavy metallic ring of the High kingship with the ruby of Camelot, the Amethyst of Avalon, the Citrine of Mora and the rest of the stones symbolizing the other four kingdoms were on, suiting him like it would do no other man. The more delicate version of it for the queen was taken to his hands and he smiled as he placed it upon her own head, only hers had a small sign of the triple goddess around the Amethyst on the right of the central ruby and the sign of the god around the Citrine on the ruby's left. Her hair was up in a bun so he made sure it wouldn't pain her on its base. 'You look great, my queen.' Arthur whispered as he took in her sight. Beautiful jewels on her pale skin, her emerald green eyes shining with happiness, her dress showed all the right bits he was the one to enjoy, she was a goddess.

'High Queen,' she corrected him with a chuckle and he grinned and kissed her lips. 'We better be going. She must be waiting for us.' She added after their kiss was broken and Arthur nodded as he offered his arm for her to take. The couple left their rooms together.

'And you know, my dearest Prince, you were to be born in glory, I had seen you in my dreams, like a whisper of light in the darkness…

_The royal womb with a Fay's blood will bear, The King's Perfect Son, The Son who will unite the Realm Like no other Man, His Parents will be: the Beautiful Fay and the Powerful King… _for you were to be the son of the Royals, the Fay and the Dragon, you, dearest Mordred are to be the greatest…' Nimueh was saying as she held the three year old on her lap, her crimson dress making the perfect contrast with the boy's blue clothes. The boy didn't pay much attention to his Godmother's words as he desperately tried to pull at her braids and earrings, all the while squealing and laughing as Nimueh stopped him by tickling him. His father's blue eyes and Morgana's raven hair showing prominent by both his parent's fair skin on the beautiful boy. 'And now your mother is to give us another reason to rejoice… a little girl…. A priestess for the Isle who sees days of glory anew…' Nimueh mused and smiled at the women surrounding her and the boy in the main living room of the palace.

The doors opened by two guards and the King and Queen entered it by each other's arms, both smiling at the Priestess with their son in her arms. Nimueh stood up, still holding Mordred and moved closer to greet both.

'You're late…' Nimueh pointed out before Morgana or Arthur could kiss her cheeks in greeting and her blue eyes looked right through them and any kind of excuses they were about to give… they almost blushed and shrugged off her words as Arthur took Mordred in his arms and Morgana kissed the sorceresses first.

'I hope your journey was good… it's amazing you could make it, Mordred misses his Guardian.' Morgana said and Nimueh smiled as she greeted Arthur as well and run her fingers in Mordred's hair.

'The journey was good, you should visit the Isle for the Beltane… it will be a great time for the Priestesses and Priests to see the High King and Queen of Albion.' Nimueh said and smiled at her fellow sister in magic. 'And it's more than my pleasure to be here for the little one's birthday, how could I not?' she added and the proud parents smiled and nodded. 'But I haven't seen Merlin, I would have expected him to be around...' Nimueh said and Arthur and Morgana's smiled almost dropped.

'Well he couldn't make it this time, he decided to go to Lothian to give our respects and happiness for the birth of Lord Gaheris' son.' Arthur finally replied in a lie over his friend's absence. Nimueh only nodded even if no one of the trio had been fooled. Even if things now were glorious for the united Albion, it had been a long way to get to that point.

After the fall of Uther and Morgause in the Clear Day, the death of Lot, Merrick and Cenred and the rise of Nimueh, it had been chaos across the kingdom. There hadn't been many people who missed Uther, on the contrary, people in Camelot and more in Caerleon rejoiced after the fall of the tyrant and at the same time saw Arthur with hope who had united with a sorceress. Thousands revealed their true magical identity and even more around the rest of the kingdoms. Yet there had been riots all over the realm, Lothian was trying to take over, greedy as their dead king. Mercia was aggravated and scared of the new Heirs and Escetia wasn't backing down after the death of Cenred. Yet it was easy to take the country under the High Kingship as Cenred's cousins and relatives almost killed each other to the last as to take a throne that was no more. The remaining relatives came out of their family war powerless and tired so they bended the knee to the new King and Queen.

Gaheris of Lothian had been proven wiser than his father however, after the revelation of how many magical people his own kingdom had, he decided to give in to the High King and Queen and in exchange he would be having the power of the palace in any time and the majority of the northern boundaries against the Saxons, giving him half the magical people that entered the new-formed army helped matters. Mercia had been easy to give its loyalty as the people wished for a good king with the prospect of an heir and Mercia found days of glory as part of Albion.

Arthur and Morgana, helped by Nimueh, started anew with the realm united under their crowns. The capital of the High Kingdom was built upon the triple border of Camelot, Caerleon and the sea that connected these two with Mora, Avalon and the little Isle of the Blessed, where Nimueh rebuilt the castle of the priestesses. Alba was a beautiful city built within two years by magic and the best of technicians, not as strict as Camelot, yet not as island fashioned as the Isles, it was modern with a new library, new hospitals, the Elizabethan Cathedral for the Christians and the Temple of the Gods for the believers of the Religion of the Goddess. The Castle was in the middle of it, like a star radiating power across the city.

Hospitals across the country had hired magical people as doctors, saving more lives and people of magical illness that before would die of "unidentified causes". The rest of Europe had accepted the new Royals and the countries across the sea hoped for alliances now that the realm wasn't pledged with wars within it.

The Saxons had been another problem, arose mare weeks after the formation of the new realm yet they hadn't expected the reformation of the army so quickly, nor the numbers of magical people in it. After they were pushed away for good, Arthur, Gaheris and Morgana agreed on having the Druids as generals of the army across the realm, taking care of the borders and helping in times of need from then on.

Finally the problem that had truly troubled the couple of royals had been the punishment for Uther and Morgause. Their crimes might had been severe but no one wished for Arthur to kill his father like no one wished to see Morgause dead by the hand of her baby sister. After consideration the couple had ended up with the best punishment that wouldn't kill them but would satisfy the fallen leaders' enemies and would satisfy Nimueh who had suffered because of them.

Uther was no imprisoned in Mora, surrounded by magical people who loved Morgana more than anyone else since she had been the daughter of their beloved Lord Gorlois, the same lord Uther had abandoned in time of battle… While Morgause was imprisoned in the same castle's jail Nimueh had been imprisoned in Caerleon, the kingdom that adored Arthur more than anyone else because of Igraine, the woman Morgause kept silent upon her death and instead of helping Nimueh, she agreed on her imprisonment as to take her title… With that kind of arrangement for the Fallen Leaders, as they had remained in everyone's memory, they wouldn't have any way of making some treachery against the Couple and they would enjoy a taste of their own medicine for the rest of their lives.

Uther and Morgause had been sorted but that only was because Arthur and Morgana took care of them. Gaius had been murdered by Nimueh for his own treachery against her in the time of need. When Igraine had died, Uther had unleashed the Purge starting with Nimueh who kept her beliefs; Gaius however had turned his cloak to his religion and had remained at court as a councilor, betraying the Isle, the Religion and Nimueh herself. Arthur and Morgana hadn't expected her to kill him that time in the castle but they couldn't have done something about it as at the time, they were fighting against their own blood for their life. No matter the circumstances, Merlin had lost a man who had been like a father to him and for that, he never forgave Nimueh even if he stood by Arthur's side and helped him reform things for the benefit of magical people along Morgana. He had even accepted to be the Godfather and one of the Four Guardians of Mordred along Nimueh, Lady Guinevere and finally Sir Lancelot who always was a good friend of Arthur's as well.

'Well then I suppose he will return soon and in safety.' Nimueh finally said and pulled everyone out of the awkward silence as they smiled and focused on little Mordred who was stretching his arms for Morgana's embrace. The queen took him in her arms and kissed his forehead as a servant brought the little crown for the prince, Arthur helped it on the boy's head while Morgana kept him busy with her lips on his soft cheek.

'Your Majesties, we're all set.' Ser Gwaine of the Albionian Guard said, his golden cloak's color had been chosen by Morgana who wished for the color both she and Arthur had in common to dress their Guard. Arthur smiled at Gwaine's formality before the Priestess, the entire realm knew of his crush on Nimueh ever since he set eyes on her in the Clear Day and ever since he had sworn, promised, hoped and wished for her to spare her at least one suggestive glance but the Priestess seemed oblivious and only interested in the welfare of the King, Queen and Prince to notice.

'Thank you, ser Gwaine, would you be kind to escort the Priestess while we take our son so we can start?' Morgana tried and Gwaine, if not so shocked at the chance that arose, who would have nudged Morgana, kiss both her cheeks and tell her how much of an amazing queen she was to grand him that. Arthur grinned as he watched the knight escort the Priestess who only smiled at him sweetly and he drooled.

'Shall we, my High Queen?' Arthur asked and Morgana smiled and nodded her head as she rearranged Mordred in her arms. In their way out, the couple met with the rest of the Knights and Lady Guinevere who smiled and greeted her friends less formally even in the presence of Nimueh, kissing Morgana on the cheeks and hugging Arthur before she could run her fingers up to Mordred's neck and tickle him as the toddler liked. Guinevere's swollen belly showed that Mordred would soon have company to play.

'How are you doing, Gwen? We've lost you for the past days…' Morgana said with a hint of tease as Arthur moved closer to his knights while everyone waited for the Guard's signal to move outside and get in the procession. Guinevere blushed and chuckled.

'Well since my husband had some days off thanks to your husband… we thought of spending them away, I never expected the countries across the Narrow Sea would be so beautiful.

'Oh I'm so jealous…' Morgana complained and Gwen nudged her friend playfully.

'Well soon you will be all swollen and sensitive again and I'm sure Arthur will give in to your desires for a small trip.' Gwen said and Morgana looked at her shocked.

'You know? Only Nimueh knows and that because she saw it in a dream even before I could realize I would be late.' Morgana said and Gwen chuckled this time and wrinkled her nose.

'Well anyone in a radius of two hundred feet from your bedroom can figure out your hormones are striking again, Morgana… we all remember the sleepless nights we all spent because of you and Arthur…' Gwen said and this time Morgana blushed as crimson as Arthur's royal cloak and she even tried to shield Mordred's ears in vain as the toddler only tried to reach her crown that was all sparkly and beautiful in his eyes.

'Oh my God…' Morgana finally said in a weak voice of embarrassment as Gwen chuckled and nodded.

'We better be going…' Gwen finally suggested to give an end to the admittedly entertaining embarrassment of her dear friend.

The crowds outside the palace erupted in thunderous cheers the moment the Priestess showed up, followed by the Royal Family who smiled from the distance and Arthur waved at the crowds as Morgana held Mordred. Among the entire procession, there were two carriages and two groups of horsemen on their stallions to escort them. Before the carriages, there were Ser Leon, Ser Percival and Ser Gwaine. In the first carriage the Royal Family would be on, in the second carriage the two of the Four Guardians would be sat, Lady Guinevere and Nimueh and on the back, Ser Lancelot who had chosen to have his horse, Ser Elian and Ser Kay were on their horses.

The Family reached their carriage and Arthur took Mordred in his own arms, moved up in it first and then helped Morgana on and next to him with their son on his knee, the family was ready for the day's events. First the procession would pass by the Cathedral to take the Christian blessing for their son. Then they would reach the temple of the Gods for the priests of the Capital to give their own blessings. They would make the circle of the Capital, passing by every momentum built in honor of the past and present as the Statue of Igraine the Gentle, the Four Guardian's statues, Albion's Seven, the Fay's love that portrayed Gorlois and Vivienne and finally they would return to the Palace of Alba to host a party for their son's birthday and reveal the secret that was to make everyone in Albion rejoice. Queen Morgana was expecting the couple's first daughter, Princess Morgane of Albion.

The people waved mini versions of the realm's various flags as the procession passed them by in slow speed. Morgana and Arthur waved with one hand at their people and little Mordred waved with both, overwhelmed by the noise and colors around him. People rained the path of the procession with flower petals and ribbons, called out wishes of prosperity and welfare for their monarchs and it was time like this that both Arthur and Morgana knew they had done the right thing. Arthur took her hand in his as Mordred stood on his own between his dad's legs so he could support himself and keep waving at their people.

The whole tour across the capital lasted for about an hour with the two small stops and them passing by from all the momentums, when they passed by Igraine's statue, Albion's Seven and the Fay's Love, Morgana would place her hand above her heart while Arthur would give the military gesture of respect with the tips of his fingers touching his temple, giving the appropriate attention to the momentums of their lost ancestors and the Seven Nations.

They reached the palace again and the couple before they could procedure with the ball and the announcement, moved to the main balcony of the palace, facing the gardens and the crowds. Mordred was with them in Arthur's arms as they waved to their people once again. Morgana felt as if it was a century ago when she was a step behind Morgause while she was being crowned the new Queen of Avalon, a crown that belonged to Morgana, along all seven crowns of Albion. Now she smiled as she wore the symbol of the High Queen and waved at her people who lived under no fear of their nature and possible war, it was all in the past.

Morgana felt Arthur's eyes on her and turned her head, the two royals looked at each other, focusing only on each other's eyes through the overwhelming colors and noise as seven F16s flew in formation above the palace in a swirl of Albionian colors in their wake.

'We did well, didn't we, my love?' Arthur wondered and Morgana squeezed his hand in hers.

'I think we did splendidly, and so he and Morgane and the rest will do,' Morgana replied as he leaned down and she accepted his lips in a sweet kiss that had the crowds in frenzy and the two royals smiling against each other's lips.

END

* * *

><p>sooo? i hope you liked it guys, please review for one last time here and tell me what u think over the new kingdom, the capital, little mordred, Merlin, Nimueh the punishment Armor gave to UtherMorgause and of course Armor as a couple...

yes i watched the royal wedding in 2011's April and loved every detal lol many of the ideas here were taken from what i saw from tv hehe

thanks for reading, please review


End file.
